Alguém Para Amar
by Liz WL
Summary: Sinopse no primeiro capítulo.
1. Sinopse

Uma bela condessa de dezessete anos só podia estar destinada a brilhar na requintada sociedade de Londres. Mas Kagome Higurashi era muito diferente das jovens de sua época. Órfã, havia sido criada longe dos salões londrinos e não sabia que ligações afetivas e financeiras frequentemente se entrelaçavam, em sutis arranjos de interesses. Não por acaso sua festa de debutante resultou num verdadeiro escândalo: era ingênua demais para suspeitar de intrigas, impulsiva e imatura em excesso para lidar com InuYasha Taisho, um homem atraente, no entanto perigosamente hábil nos jogos sociais. Kagome apaixonou-se por ele à primeira vista e, da noite para o dia, viu todos os seus sonhos se desmancharem. A paixão que sentia foi transformada em pecado, seu amor tornado impossível.

Essa história não é de minha autoria. É uma adaptação do livro de Judith Mcnaught. Os personagens de InuYasha também não me pertencem, são de Rumiko Takahashi.


	2. Capítulo 1

Quinze criados, usando a tradicional libré azul e prata da casa Higurashi, saíram de Havenhurst na mesma madrugada. Todos carregavam mensagens idênticas e urgentes que o tio de Kagome, sir. Naraku Higurashi, os incumbira de entregar em quinze diferentes residências por toda a Inglaterra.

Todos os destinatários das mensagens tinham apenas uma coisa em comum: haviam, certa vez, pedido a mão de Lady Kagome em casamento.

Os quinze cavalheiros, depois de ler a mensagem, reagiram a seu conteúdo. Uns ficaram incrédulos, outros desconfiados, e outros ainda, cruelmente satisfeitos. Doze deles enviaram respostas imediatas, declinando a oferta ultrajante de Naraku Higurashi, e depois correram à procura de amigos com quem pudessem compartilhar o saboroso, inesperado e incrível mexerico.

Três destinatários tiveram reações bem diferentes.

Lord Kouga Marchman acabara de retornar da caçada, sua atividade diária favorita, quando o criado de Havenhurst chegou à sua casa e um lacaio lhe entregou a carta.

— Com mil demônios —ele murmurou enquanto lia.

A mensagem afirmava que o sr. Naraku Higurashi estava desejoso de ver a sobrinha, Lady Kagome Higurashi, imediata e convenientemente casada. Por essa razão, o sr. Higurashi dizia estar agora disposto a reconsiderar o pedido de Kouga, previamente rejeitado, e conceder a mão de Kagome em casamento. Reconhecendo o fato de que um ano e meio se passara, desde a última vez em que Kouga e Kagome se encontraram, Naraku Higurashi se dispunha a mandar a sobrinha, devidamente acompanhada por uma dama, para passar uma semana na casa de Kouga, a fim de que pudessem "renovar os laços de amizade".

Incapaz de acreditar no que estava lendo, Lord Marchman andava de um lado para outro, enquanto lia a carta mais duas vezes.

—Com mil demônios - repetiu.

Passando a mão pelo cabelo negro, lançou um olhar distraído para a parede à sua frente, completamente forrada com seus mais adorados tesouros: cabeças empalhadas de animais que havia caçado por toda a Europa e em outros continentes. Um alce encarou-o de volta, com seus olhos vítreos; ao lado deste, um javali selvagem arreganhava os dentes. Aproximando-se, Lorde Marchman afagou o alce por trás dos chifres, num gesto de afeição que, embora absurdo, expressava sua gratidão pela esplêndida caçada que aquele prémio em particular lhe proporcionara.

A visão encantadora de Kagome Higurashi dançava diante de seus olhos - um rosto incrivelmente adorável, com os olhos verdes, pele de camafeu e lábios macios, sorridentes. Um ano e meio atrás, ao conhecê-la, ele a considerara a jovem mais bela que jamais havia visto. E, depois de encontrá-la somente duas vezes, o encanto de seus dezessete anos o conquistara de tal forma que ele se apressara em escrever ao irmão dela, pedindo-a em casamento, apenas para ser friamente rejeitado.

Mas era evidente que o tio de Kagome, agora seu guardião, tinha diferentes padrões de julgamento.

Talvez a própria adorável Lady Kagome estivesse por trás dessa decisão, pensou. Talvez os dois encontros que tiveram no parque significassem tanto para ela quanto haviam significado para ele.

Kouga foi até outra parede, recoberta com uma variedade de varas de pesca. Pensativo, escolheu uma delas. As trutas deviam estar mordendo, esta tarde, considerou enquanto recordava os magníficos cabelos negros de Kagome.

Sob a luz do sol, os cabelos dela brilhavam como as escamas reluzentes de uma bela truta saltando na água. A analogia parecia perfeita e tão poética que Lorde Marchman parou, fascinado com a frase que acabara de criar. Pousou a vara de pesca no chão. Iria elogiar os cabelos de Kagome com aquelas exatas palavras, decidiu, quando aceitasse a oferta de Naraku e ela viesse para sua casa no mês seguinte.

Sir Maten Belhaven, o décimo quarto destinatário da mensagem de Naraku Higurashi, leu-a sentado em seu quarto, envolto num robe de cetim, enquanto sua amante o esperava, deitada nua na cama do outro lado do cômodo.

—Manten, querido — ela ronronou, arranhando o lençol de cetim com as longas unhas. — O que há de tão importante nesta carta para que fique aí, em vez de estar aqui comigo?

Ele ergueu os olhos e franziu a testa, ouvindo o ruído que as unhas dela produziam.

— Não estrague os lençóis, amor — disse. — Custaram trinta libras cada um.

— Se você gostasse de mim — retrucou ela, tentando não dar a impressão de queixar-se —, não iria se importar com o preço.

Manten Belhaven era tão avarento que, às vezes, Yura imaginava que, se fosse casada com ele, não ganharia mais do que um ou dois vestidos por ano.

— E se você gostasse de mim — ele disse suavemente, — seria mais cuidadosa com meu dinheiro.

Aos quarenta e cinco anos, Manten Belhaven ainda não se casara, mas companhia feminina era o que não lhe faltava. Adorava imensamente as mulheres — seus corpos, seus rostos, seus corpos...

Agora, no entanto, precisava gerar um herdeiro legítimo e, para isso, precisava de uma esposa. Durante o ano anterior, havia calculado seriamente os rígidos requisitos que exigiria da afortunada jovem que, eventualmente, escolhesse. Queria uma esposa moça, bonita e dona de seu próprio dinheiro, para que não precisasse esbanjar o dele.

Desviando a atenção da carta de Naraku, lançou um olhar ávido aos seios de Yura e acrescentou mentalmente um novo requisito para a futura esposa: ela deveria ser compreensiva em relação ao seu apetite sexual e sua necessidade de um _menu_variado. De nada adiantaria eriçar-se toda, simplesmente por ele se envolver num caso trivial com outra mulher de vez em quando. Com quarenta e cinco anos, Sir Manten não tinha a menor intenção de ser tolhido por alguma pirralha zelosa, com idéias de moral e fidelidade.

A imagem de Kagome Higurashi se sobrepôs à de sua amante nua. Que beleza luxuriante ela possuía, quando ele lhe propusera casamento, cerca de dois anos atrás. Os seios, como frutas maduras, a cintura fina, o rosto... inesquecível. A fortuna... adequada. Desde então, surgiram rumores de que ela estava praticamente na miséria, depois do misterioso desaparecimento do irmão, mas Naraku Higurashi indicava que ela viria com um dote razoável, demonstrando que, como sempre, os rumores não tinham fundamento.

— Manten!

Ele se levantou, encaminhou-se para a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Yura. Pousou uma das mãos em seu quadril, carinhosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que com a outra tocava a sineta.

— Espere só um momento, querida — disse quando um criado entrou apressado no quarto. Entregou-lhe a carta e instruiu: Diga ao meu secretário para mandar uma resposta afirmativa.

A última carta foi levada da residência de Londres de InuYasha Taisho para sua propriedade rural em Montmayne, onde acabou juntando-se a uma pilha de correspondência, de convites sociais a cartas de negócios, esperando pelo momento de sua atenção.

InuYasha abriu a carta de Naraku Higurashi quando estava no meio de um rápido ditado ao seu novo secretário, e não demorou nem a metade do tempo que Lorde Marchman e Sir Manten Belhaven levaram para tomar uma decisão.

Olhou para a carta com absoluta incredulidade, enquanto Peters, o secretário que estava a seu serviço havia apenas duas semanas, murmurava uma silenciosa prece de agradecimento pela pausa e continuava escrevendo o mais depressa que podia, tentando acompanhar o ritmo do patrão.

— Isto aqui — disse lnuYasha, brevemente — foi enviado ou por engano ou por brincadeira. Em qualquer caso, _é_de um mau gosto excruciante.

A lembrança de Kagome Higurashi relampejou diante de seus olhos — a jovem namoradeira, mercenária e frívola, dona de um rosto e um corpo que lhe embotaram a mente. Estava noiva de um visconde, quando a conhecera.

Claro que não se casara sem dúvida, o desprezara em favor de alguém com melhores perspectivas. A nobreza inglesa, como lnuYasha bem sabia, casava-se apenas por prestígio e dinheiro, e depois ia procurar a realização sexual em outros lugares. Era evidente que os parentes de Kagome Higurashi a estavam colocando de volta no páreo dos casamentos e, se assim fosse, deviam estar desesperados para desencalhá-la, chegando ao ponto de renunciar a um título em favor do dinheiro...

Porém, esta linha de conjectura lhe pareceu tão improvável que lnuYasha a descartou. Era óbvio que a carta se tratava de uma brincadeira estúpida, certamente perpetrada por alguém que se lembrava dos rumores que eclodiram durante a festa naquele fim de semana distante... Alguém que imaginara que ele pudesse achar graça na mensagem.

Afastando tanto o remetente como Kagome Higurashi dos pensamentos, lnuYasha voltou-se para o atormentado secretário, que continuava escrevendo com frenético empenho.

— Não é necessário responder a esta aqui — disse, atirando a carta sobre a escrivaninha, na direção do rapaz.

Entretanto, a folha de papel deslizou na superfície polida da mesa de carvalho e flutuou para o chão. Com um mergulho desajeitado, Peters tentou apanhá-la no ar, mas, ao inclinar-se para o lado, levou consigo todas as outras cartas, que se esparramaram em seu colo e no chão.

— E-eu sinto muito, senhor — ele gaguejou, ajoelhando-se e tentando juntar as dezenas de folhas espalhadas no tapete. — Sinto muito mesmo, sr. Taisho — acrescentou, amontoando com gestos nervosos todos os contratos, convites e cartas, numa única pilha desordenada.

Mas seu patrão nem parecia ouvi-lo. Já disparava mais instruções enquanto lhe passava, por cima da mesa, o restante da correspondência aberta.

— Recuse os três primeiros convites — lnuYasha dizia —, aceite o quarto, decline o quinto. Envie minhas condolências a este aqui. Para este outro, explique que vou estar na Escócia e mande um convite para que me encontre lá, juntamente com instruções para chegar ao chalé.

Agarrando a papelada contra o peito, Peters esticou a cabeça no outro lado da mesa.

— Sim, sr. Taisho! — disse, esforçando-se para demonstrar confiança. Mas era difícil ser confiante quando se estava de joelhos, e ainda pior quando não se tinha muita certeza de quais das instruções daquela manhã deveriam seguir com quais convites, ou como respostas a que cartas.

InuYasha Taisho ficou o resto da tarde fechado com Peters, enchendo com mais ditados o já sobrecarregado secretário.

Depois, passou parte da noite em companhia do conde de Melbourne, seu futuro sogro, discutindo o contrato de seu noivado com a filha do conde, que estava em negociações.

Peters, por sua vez, passou aquela mesma noite tentando descobrir, com a ajuda do mordomo, quais os convites que seu patrão provavelmente iria aceitar ou rejeitar.


	3. Capítulo 2

Com a ajuda do lacaio, que acumulava a função de cavalariço quando a ocasião exigia (o que acontecia com frequência), Lady Kagome Higurashi, condessa de Havenhurst, desmontou de sua velha égua.

— Obrigada, Charles — disse, sorrindo com afeição para o idoso criado.

Naquele momento, a jovem condessa não se assemelhava sequer remotamente à imagem convencional de uma mulher da nobreza, ou mesmo à de uma dama da sociedade. Seus cabelos estavam cobertos por um lenço azul, amarrado no pescoço; o vestido era simples, sem adornos e até um pouco antiquado, e sob o braço carregava a cesta trançada que costumava levar quando ia às compras no vilarejo.

Porém nem mesmo o traje rústico, o velho cavalo ou a cesta debaixo do braço conseguiam fazer com que Kagome Higurashi parecesse "comum". Sob o lenço, os cabelos negros e reluzentes caíam em luxuriante desordem sobre seus ombros e costas; deixados soltos, como normalmente ficavam, emolduravam um rosto de beleza perfeita e surpreendente. As maçãs da face eram delicadamente moldadas, a pele suave e cheia de saúde, os lábios generosos e macios. Mas eram os olhos o traço mais admirável: emoldurados pelas sobrancelhas delicadas por cílios longos e curvos, eram vívidos, de uma cor verde luminosa. Não eram acastanhados ou esverdeados, mas verdes, expressivos, luzindo como esmeraldas quando ela estava feliz, ou ensombrecendo-se quando entristecia.

Esperançoso, o lacaio espiou o conteúdo da cesta, embrulhado em papel, mas Kagome balançou a cabeça com um sorriso pesaroso.

— Não vai encontrar nenhuma torta aí dentro, Charles. Estavam caras demais e o sr. Jenkins não quis ser sensato. Eu disse que levaria uma dúzia, mesmo assim não baixou sequer em um centavo o preço. Por isso, recusei-me a comprar uma só que fosse... Por uma questão de princípios. Sabia — ela confidenciou com um risinho —que, quando ele me viu entrando no armazém, na semana passada, foi esconder-se atrás dos sacos de farinha?

— É um covarde! — Charles exclamou sorrindo. Era fato conhecido entre os comerciantes e lojistas que Kagome Higurashi espremia o máximo de cada xelim e que quando se tratava de pechinchar no preço , o que sempre acontecia. era difícil alguém conseguir vencê-la.

Era a inteligência, e não a beleza, a maior arma que Kagome utilizava em tais transações, embora não soubesse fazer contas de cabeça. Mas mostrava-se tão sensata e inventiva quando formulava suas razões para conseguir um preço melhor que geralmente vencia seus oponentes, ou os confundia até que concordassem com ela.

Suas preocupações com dinheiro não se limitavam às compras no vilarejo; praticava a mesma economia em tudo o que se referia a Havenhurst, com métodos sempre bem-sucedidos. Aos dezenove anos, carregando sobre os jovens ombros o peso da responsabilidade da pequena propriedade de seus ancestrais e dezoito dos noventa antigos empregados, ela estava conseguindo realizar o quase impossível, contando com a limitada ajuda financeira do tio rabugento: manter Havenhurst longe do alcance do leiloeiro, além de alimentar e vestir os criados que haviam permanecido.

O único "luxo" a que Kagome se permitia era a srta. Kaede Throckmorton-Jones, sua dama de companhia havia muito tempo, agora recebendo um salário reduzido ao extremo. Embora Kagome se sentisse capaz de morar sozinha em Havenhurst, sabia que, se o fizesse, o pouco que restara de sua reputação se esvairia por completo.

Kagome entregou a cesta ao lacaio, dizendo animada:

— Em vez de tortas, comprei morangos. O sr. Thergood é muito mais razoável do que o sr. Jenkins. _Ele,_sim, concorda que, quando uma pessoa compra mais do que uma unidade de qualquer coisa, o mais racional é que pague menos por isso.

Charles coçou a cabeça diante da opinião complicada demais para um homem simples, mas tentou fazer-se de entendido.

— É claro — concordou, levando o cavalo pela rédea. — Qualquer tolo pode entender uma coisa destas.

— É exatamente o que eu penso — disse Kagome, antes de virar-se e subir correndo a escada da frente, já decidida a ir trabalhar nos livros de contabilidade.

Bentner, o velho mordomo de postura rígida e impecável, abriu-lhe a porta e, num tom de quem está prestes a explodir de alegria mas é digno demais para demonstrar, anunciou:

— A senhorita tem uma _visita,_srta. Kagome.

Por um ano e meio não houvera qualquer visitante em Havenhurst, e não era de se admirar que Kagome sentisse uma enorme sensação de prazer, logo seguida de confusão. Não poderia ser mais um credor, pois ela os pagara a todos quando vendera os objetos mais valiosos de Havenhurst, bem como a maior parte da mobília.

— Quem é? — perguntou, entrando do vestíbulo e desamarrando o lenço.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Bentner.

— É Sangô Lawrence! Isto é... Townsende — corrigiu-se, ao lembrar que a visitante estava casada, agora.

A incredulidade mesclada com a alegria manteve Kagome imóvel por uma fração de segundo. Depois, virou-se e disparou na direção da sala de estar, correndo de maneira pouco condizente com uma dama enquanto tirava o lenço da cabeça. Parou abruptamente na porta, o lenço solto entre os dedos, os olhos fixos na linda jovem de cabelos castanhos que a esperava no centro da sala. Sangô, que usava um elegante traje de viagem vermelho, virou-se. As duas se entreolharam e, ao mesmo tempo, foram abrindo os lábios num amplo sorriso.

— _San? É_você mesmo? — A voz de Kagome mal passava de um sussurro repleto de admiração, espanto e pura alegria.

A jovem assentiu, seu sorriso alargando-se.

Ficaram observando-se por um momento, incertas, cada uma reparando nas grandes mudanças da outra no decorrer daquele ano e meio, cada uma imaginando, com uma ponta de apreensão, se tais mudanças haviam sido muito profundas. No silêncio da sala os laços da amizade de infância e a afeição duradoura começaram a se estreitar entre elas, forçando-as a dar um passo hesitante para a frente, depois outro e, de repente, ambas corriam para o esperado encontro num abraço apertado, rindo e chorando de alegria.

— Ah, San, você está maravilhosa! Senti tanto sua falta! — Kagome ria, tornando a abraçá-la.

Para a sociedade, "San" era Sangô, duquesa de Hawthorne, mas para Kagome era apenas a melhor amiga do mundo, a amiga que estivera afastada, numa longa viagem de lua-de-mel, e que provavelmente ainda não ouvira falar sobre a terrível confusão em que Kagome se encontrava.

Levando-a para o sofá, Kagome deu início a uma torrente de perguntas:

—Quando voltou da viagem? Você está feliz? O que a traz aqui? Por quanto tempo pode ficar?

—Também senti saudades — Sangô falou, rindo, e começou a responder as perguntas na ordem em que haviam sido feitas: — Voltamos há duas semanas. Estou _absurdamente_feliz. Vim até aqui para vê-la, é claro, e posso ficar por alguns dias, se você quiser.

— É evidente que quero! —disse Kagome, feliz. — Não tenho nada planejado, exceto por hoje: estou esperando a visita de meu tio.

Na verdade, a agenda social de Kagome estava completamente vazia pelos doze meses seguintes, e as visitas ocasionais do tio representavam algo pior do que não ter nada a fazer. Porém nada daquilo importava agora. Kagome estava tão feliz em ver a amiga que não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Como costumavam fazer quando crianças, ambas tiraram os sapatos, cruzaram as pernas sob o corpo e passaram horas conversando com a fácil intimidade de almas irmãs que, embora separadas pelo tempo, mantinham-se unidas eternamente pelas lembranças felizes, ternas e tristes da infância.

— Você se lembra — Kagome falou, rindo, quase duas horas depois — daquelas deliciosas brincadeiras, os campeonatos que costumávamos promover nas festas de aniversário da família de Mary Ellen?

— Nunca vou me esquecer —Sangô concordou, sorrindo com as lembranças.

— Você sempre me derrubava da sela, quando tínhamos um torneio — disse Kagome.

—Sim, mas você ganhou todos os campeonatos de tiro. Pelo menos até que seus pais descobriram e decretaram que você já era crescida demais, ou refinada demais, para continuar frequentando nossas festas. — Sangô ficou séria. —Sentimos muito sua falta depois disso.

— Não tanto quanto eu senti a de vocês. Sempre sabia os dias em que as competições iriam acontecer e ficava andando por aqui, desanimada, imaginando como vocês estariam se divertindo. Então Souta e eu decidimos começar nossos próprios campeonatos. Obrigávamos todos os criados a participar. — Kagome riu, recordando-se de si mesma e do meio-irmão naqueles dias distantes.

Depois de um momento, o sorriso de Sangô desapareceu.

— Onde está Souta? Você ainda não me falou sobre ele.

— Ele... — Kagome hesitou, sabendo que não poderia falar sobre o desaparecimento do irmão sem revelar todos os fatos que o precederam. Por outro lado, havia algo nos olhos de Sangô que a fez pensar, relutante, se a amiga já saberia de toda a horrível história. Num tom de voz distraído, completou: — Souta desapareceu há um ano e meio. Imagino que tenha algo a ver com... bem, com dívidas. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso — acrescentou, impaciente.

— Muito bem — Sangô concordou, o sorriso agora falsamente animado. — Então sobre o que vamos falar?

— De você — respondeu Kagome de pronto.

Sangô era mais velha que Kagome, e o tempo voou enquanto lhe contava sobre o casamento e o marido, a quem obviamente adorava. Kagome ouvia com atenção as descrições dos maravilhosos lugares que a amiga conhecera por todo o mundo em sua viagem de lua-de-mel.

— Conte-me como está Londres — Kagome pediu quando o assunto sobre cidades estrangeiras se esgotou.

— O que quer saber?

Kagome inclinou-se para a frente para fazer as perguntas que mais lhe interessavam, porém o orgulho a impediu de formulá-las.

— Ah... Nada em particular — mentiu. "Queria saber se meus amigos me ridicularizam, se me condenam ou, pior, se têm pena de mim", pensou. "Quero saber se correm rumores de que estou quase na miséria e, acima de tudo, por que ninguém se deu ao trabalho de me fazer uma visita ou escrever uma carta."

Um ano e meio atrás, quando debutara na sociedade, Kagome obtivera um sucesso instantâneo. Os pedidos de casamento alcançaram um número recorde. Agora, aos dezenove anos, era uma espécie de pária dessa mesma sociedade que antes a imitara, louvara e mimara. Ela havia quebrado suas regras e, com isso, tornara-se o foco de um escândalo que se alastrara pela cidade como um incêndio descontrolado.

Enquanto olhava para a amiga, em dúvida, Kagome pensava se a sociedade sabia de toda a história ou apenas do escândalo; se ainda falava sobre o assunto ou se já havia sido esquecido. Sangô partira em sua viagem prolongada um pouco antes de tudo acontecer, e Kagome calculava se teria ouvido rumores desde seu retorno.

As perguntas martelavam em sua mente, desesperadas para serem formuladas, mas ela não podia arriscar-se, por dois motivos: em primeiro lugar, as respostas, quando viessem, poderiam fazê-la chorar, e ela _não_se entregaria às lágrimas. Em segundo, para fazer as perguntas que tanto queria, teria de primeiro informar à amiga tudo o que acontecera. E a pura verdade era que Kagome se sentia solitária e magoada demais para correr o risco de ser abandonada também por Sangô.

— Que tipo de coisas você quer saber? — Sangô indagou com um sorriso propositalmente carinhoso preso aos lábios, um sorriso esboçado a fim de ocultar a pena e a tristeza que sentia por sua orgulhosa amiga.

— Qualquer coisa! — Kagome respondeu de imediato.

— Bem, então... — começou Sangô, ansiosa em apagar a sombra das dolorosas e mudas perguntas que pairavam no ar. — Lord Dusenberry acabou de ficar noivo de Cecília Lacroix!

— Que bom — Kagome afirmou num tom de sincera felicidade. — Ele é muito rico e de uma das melhores famílias.

— É um conquistador inveterado e vai arrumar uma amante um mês depois de se casar — Sangô retrucou com a cruel objetividade que sempre chocava e deliciava Kagome.

— Espero que esteja enganada.

— Não estou. Mas se você acha que sim, que tal fazermos uma aposta? — Sangô prosseguiu, tão contente em ver o brilho ressurgir nos olhos de Kagome, que falou sem pensar. — Digamos... trinta libras?

De repente, Kagome não pôde mais suportar o clima de incerteza. Precisava saber se fora a lealdade que levara Sangô até ali ou se a amiga ainda acreditava, erroneamente, que ela continuava sendo a jovem mais requisitada de Londres. Encontrando os olhos azuis de Sangô, falou com tranquila dignidade:

— Eu não tenho trinta libras, San.

Sangô retribuiu-lhe o olhar sombrio, tentando afastar as lágrimas de solidariedade.

— Eu sei — disse.

Kagome aprendera a lidar com a adversidade implacável, aprendera a esconder o medo mantendo a cabeça erguida. Agora, diante da bondade e lealdade da amiga, quase deu vazão às lágrimas que a tragédia não conseguira lhe arrancar. Mal conseguindo pronunciar a palavra, murmurou:

— Obrigada.

— Não há nada a agradecer. Fiquei sabendo de toda aquela história sórdida e não acredito em uma só palavra! Além disso, quero que você vá para Londres e passe a temporada conosco. — Inclinando-se, Sangô tomou a mão da amiga entre as suas. — Em nome de seu amor-próprio, você tem de enfrentá-los, Kah, e eu vou ajudá-la. Melhor ainda, vou convencer a avó de meu marido a favorecê-la com a influência que ela possui na sociedade. Acredite — finalizou com veemência, embora sorrisse —, ninguém se _atreverá_a ignorá-la se estiver contando com o apoio da condessa de Hawthorne.

— Pare, San, por favor. Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Mesmo se eu estivesse disposta, e não estou, ela jamais concordaria. Não a conheço, mas certamente a condessa sabe de tudo a meu respeito... Isto é, sabe o que as pessoas dizem sobre mim.

Sangô sustentou-lhe firmemente o olhar.

— Você está certa em uma coisa: ela soube dos rumores, quando eu estava viajando. Entretanto, conversei com ela sobre o assunto, e a condessa está disposta a encontrar-se com você e, depois disso, tomar uma decisão. Ela irá adorá-la tanto quanto eu a adoro, Kah. E quando isso acontecer, moverá céus e terras para fazer com que a sociedade a aceite.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, engolindo em seco o nó que se formara em sua garganta, em parte por gratidão, em parte por humilhação.

— Eu lhe agradeço muito, San. Mas não iria suportar.

— Pois eu já tomei a decisão — Sangô avisou-a com gentileza.— Meu marido respeita meu julgamento e não tenho dúvidas de que irá concordar. E quanto aos vestidos para a temporada, tenho muitos que ainda nem usei e posso lhe emprestar...

— Não, absolutamente! Por favor, San — implorou, percebendo o quão ingrata deveria estar se mostrando —, pelo menos deixe-me manter um mínimo de orgulho. Além disso — acrescentou, com um leve sorriso —, minha sorte não é tão pouca quanto você pode estar pensando. Tenho você. E tenho Havenhurst.

— Eu sei. E sei também que você não pode passar o resto da vida aqui. Não precisa sair e frequentar festas, quando estiver em Londres, mas lá teremos chance de passar mais tempo juntas. Senti muito sua falta.

— Você estará ocupada demais para isso — retrucou Kagome, lembrando-se do redemoinho de atividades frenéticas que marcavam a temporada.

— Nem tanto — disse Sangô com um brilho misterioso nos olhos. — Estou esperando um bebê.

Kagome enlaçou a amiga num abraço apertado.

— Então eu irei! — concordou antes que pudesse pensar melhor. — Mas fico na casa do meu tio, se ele não for ocupá-la.

— Na minha casa — Sangô reafirmou enérgica.

— Veremos — Kagome tornou no mesmo tom. E acrescentou, encantada: — Um bebê!

— Com licença, srta. Sangô — Bentner as interrompeu e voltou-se para Kagome, hesitante. — Seu tio acabou de chegar disse. — Quer falar com a senhorita _imediatamente,_no escritório.

Pensativa, Sangô olhou para o mordomo e, depois, para Kagome.

— Havenhurst me pareceu um pouco deserta, quando cheguei — disse. — Quantos criados você tem aqui?

— Dezoito. Antes de Souta partir, eram quarenta e cinco, dos noventa que tínhamos antes, mas meu tio os dispensou. Disse que não precisávamos deles e, depois de examinar os livros contábeis, demonstrou que seria impossível arcarmos com as despesas de casa e comida para todos. De qualquer forma, dezoito permaneceram. — Olhou para Bentner e sorriu, concluindo: Eles passaram a vida toda em Havenhurst. Aqui também é a casa deles.

Levantando-se, Kagome afastou a apreensão que a invadia, um reflexo automático ante a perspectiva de um confronto com o tio.

—Não vou demorar — disse. — Tio Naraku não gosta de ficar aqui por mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário.

Bentner abaixou-se para pegar a bandeja do chá, observando Kagome sair. Depois se voltou para a duquesa de Hawthorne, que conhecera desde que era uma garotinha travessa.

— Com licença de Vossa Graça — começou, formalmente, a face bondosa repleta de preocupação —, será que eu poderia lhe dizer o quanto estou feliz com sua presença, especialmente agora que o sr. Cameron acabou de chegar?

— Ora, obrigada, Bentner. Fico muito contente em tornar a vê-lo, também. Há algo de particularmente inoportuno na visita do sr. Cameron?

— Ao que parece, poderá haver. — Bentner foi até a porta, espiou para fora, na direção do vestíbulo, e então voltou. — Nem Aaron, que é o nosso cocheiro, e nem eu, gostamos do jeito do sr. Cameron hoje. E tem mais uma coisa — acrescentou, levantando a bandeja —, nenhum de nós permaneceu aqui por apego a Havenhurst. — Um rubor de embaraço coloriu-lhe as faces e a voz tornou-se embargada de emoção. — Ficamos por causa de nossa jovem patroa... Somos tudo o que restou a ela, a senhora entende.

O emocionado voto de lealdade fez os olhos de Sangô se encherem de lágrimas, mesmo antes de Bentner acrescentar:

— Não podemos permitir que aquele tio dela a magoe, e isso é algo que ele sempre consegue fazer.

— Mas não há nenhuma maneira de detê-lo?

O mordomo endireitou o corpo e respondeu com dignidade:

— De minha parte, sou favorável a atirá-lo da Ponte de Londres. Aaron, no entanto, acha melhor envenená-lo.

Havia raiva e frustração naquelas palavras, mas nenhuma ameaça verdadeira. Sangô respondeu com um sorriso conspiratório:

— Creio que prefiro seu método, Bentner. É bem mais higiénico.

Sangô fizera o comentário em tom de brincadeira, e a resposta de Bentner foi uma reverência formal, mas quando trocaram um rápido olhar, ambos reconheceram a comunicação silenciosa que haviam partilhado. O mordomo a informara de que, se fosse necessária a ajuda dos criados em qualquer situação no futuro, a duquesa poderia contar com sua lealdade total e inquestionável. A resposta da duquesa o assegurara de que, longe de ressentir-se com sua intromissão, ela agradecia a informação e a guardaria para o caso de tal ocasião se apresentar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Naraku Higurashi levantou os olhos quando a sobrinha entrou no escritório, e estreitou-os, contrariado. Mesmo agora, sendo pouco mais do que uma órfã empobrecida, havia uma graça real na postura de Kagome e um orgulho teimoso na maneira como empinava o queixo. Estava com dívidas até o pescoço e mergulhando mais fundo nelas a cada mês, mas continuava andando por aí com a cabeça erguida, exatamente como seu arrogante e irresponsável pai havia feito.

Aos trinta e cinco anos, o pai de Kagome morrera num acidente de barco, juntamente com a mãe dela, e por essa época já havia perdido no jogo uma parte substancial de sua herança e hipotecado, em segredo, as suas terras. Mesmo assim, continuara exibindo arrogância e vivendo, até o último dia, como um aristocrata privilegiado.

Sendo o filho mais novo do conde de Havenhurst, Naraku não herdara título, riqueza ou terras substanciais, mas havia conseguido, às custas de infatigável trabalho e estrita frugalidade, acumular uma fortuna razoável. Contentara-se em prover apenas suas necessidades mais básicas, no esforço incessante de melhorar de vida; abstivera-se do_glamour e_tentações da sociedade, não somente devido à incrível despesa que isso representava, mas também por se recusar a depender dos caprichos da nobreza.

Após tantos sacrifícios e a vida espartana que tivera ao lado da esposa, o destino ainda tramava contra ele, pois sua mulher era estéril. Para sua imensa amargura, descobriu que não teria um herdeiro de sua fortuna e suas terras - nenhum herdeiro, exceto o filho que Kagome gerasse depois de casada.

Agora, observando-a sentar-se no lado oposto da escrivaninha, à sua frente, Naraku foi atingido pela ironia de tudo aquilo com uma força dolorosa e renovada: ele passara a vida inteira trabalhando e economizando... e tudo o que conseguira fora refazer a fortuna do futuro neto de seu inconsequente irmão. E como se isso não bastasse para enfurecê-lo, também lhe sobrara a tarefa de limpar a sujeira que Souta, o meio-irmão de Kagome, deixara para trás quando desaparecera havia quase dois anos.

Como consequência, agora cabia a Naraku honrar as instruções que o pai de Kagome deixara por escrito, e providenciar para que ela se casasse com um homem dono de um título e fortuna, se possível. Um mês atrás, quando iniciara sua busca por um marido adequado para a sobrinha, Naraku imaginara que a tarefa provasse ser bastante fácil. Afinal, quando Kagome debutara, um ano e meio antes, sua beleza, a linhagem impecável e a suposta riqueza haviam-lhe assegurado um recorde de quinze propostas de casamento em apenas quatro semanas.

Porém, para surpresa de Naraku, apenas três dos noivos em potencial haviam enviado uma resposta afirmativa às suas cartas, e vários outros nem sequer se incomodaram em responder. Naturalmente, não era segredo que agora Kagome estava pobre, mas Naraku oferecera um dote respeitável a fim de ver-se livre da responsabilidade. Para ele, que enxergava tudo em termos de dinheiro, o valor do dote em si já era o bastante para torná-la desejável. Quanto ao sórdido escândalo que a envolvia, Naraku sabia pouco, e preocupava-se menos ainda. Desprezava a sociedade, bem como seus mexericos, frivolidades e excessos.

A voz de Kagome o despertou de seus devaneios sombrios.

— O que o senhor deseja conversar comigo, tio Naraku?

A animosidade, combinada com ressentimento por imaginar um tom irritado na voz da sobrinha, o fez responder com mais brusquidão do que o normal:

— Vim aqui hoje para discutirmos o seu casamento iminente.

— Meu... meu o quê? — ela ofegou, tão surpresa que a rígida máscara de dignidade caiu por um instante, fazendo-a parecer e sentir-se como uma criança, enganada, assustada e presa numa armadilha.

— Creio que você ouviu muito bem. — Recostando-se na cadeira, Naraku acrescentou, no mesmo tom rude: — Selecionei três homens. Dois deles possuem títulos, o terceiro não. Uma vez que títulos de nobreza eram essenciais para seu pai, eu escolherei aquele com o mais alto grau, dentre os que fizerem a proposta de casamento. Isto é, presumindo-se que _terei_chance de fazer tal escolha.

— Como... — Kagome fez uma pausa para reunir coragem, antes de completar a pergunta: — Como o senhor selecionou esses homens?

— Pedi a Kaede os nomes daqueles que, na época de sua apresentação à sociedade, chegaram a apresentar a Souta uma proposta de casamento. Ela me deu os nomes, e eu escrevi uma carta a cada um deles, afirmando o seu desejo, e o meu, como seu guardião, de reconsiderá-los como possíveis maridos.

Kagome agarrou-se aos braços da cadeira, tentando controlar seu horror.

— Quer dizer — falou, num murmúrio estrangulado — que o senhor fez um tipo de oferta pública da minha mão, a qualquer um desses homens que estiverem dispostos a me aceitar?

— Sim! — ele disparou, eriçando-se diante da acusação implícita de que não se comportara de maneira condizente com a própria posição ou mesmo com a dela. — Além disso, talvez seja bom que saiba que a legendária atração do sexo oposto por você aparentemente chegou ao fim. Apenas três, dentre os quinze pretendentes, demonstraram estar interessados em renovar o relacionamento com você.

Humilhada até as profundezas da alma, Kagome mantinha os olhos fixos na parede atrás dele.

— Não posso acreditar que o senhor tenha _realmente_feito isso. — Naraku bateu com a mão sobre a mesa, com toda força.

— Agi dentro dos meus direitos, sobrinha, e de acordo com as instruções específicas de seu perdulário pai. Será que devo lembrá-la de que, quando eu morrer, é o _meu_dinheiro que será legado ao seu marido _e,_depois, ao seu filho? _Meu_dinheiro.

Durante meses Kagome tentara entender o tio e, em algum lugar de seu coração, compreendia a causa de toda aquela amargura, e até solidarizava-se com ele.

— Eu gostaria que o senhor tivesse sido abençoado com um filho — disse, com voz sufocada. — Mas não tenho culpa de que não tenha sido assim. Não lhe fiz nenhum mal, nunca lhe dei motivos para me odiar a ponto de fazer isso comigo... — Calou-se ao ver a expressão do tio endurecer diante do que ele julgava tratar-se de uma súplica. Ergueu a cabeça, então, reunindo o pouco que restava de sua dignidade. — Quem são esses homens?

—Sir Manten Belhaven — ele respondeu, rápido. Kagome encarou-o atônita e balançou a cabeça.

— Quando debutei, conheci centenas de pessoas, mas não me lembro deste nome.

— O segundo é Lord Kouga Marchman, conde de Canford. — Novamente ela meneou a cabeça.

— O nome é vagamente familiar, mas não consigo relacioná-lo com um rosto.

Obviamente desapontado com aquela reação, Naraku falou, irritado:

— Parece que você tem péssima memória. Se não consegue se lembrar de um cavaleiro ou de um conde, duvido que possa lembrar-se de um mero senhor — juntou, com sarcasmo.

— Quem é o terceiro? — ela indagou, magoada com a ofensa gratuita.

— Sr. InuYasha Taisho. Ele é...

_Aquele_nome fez com que Kagome se levantasse de um pulo, enquanto uma onda de animosidade e terror perpassava-lhe o corpo inteiro.

— _InuYasha Taisho._ —gritou, apoiando-se com ambas as mãos na beirada da escrivaninha. — InuYasha Taisho! — repetiu, a voz erguendo-se ainda mais, num tom de raiva que beirava a histeria.

—Meu tio, se InuYasha Taisho teve a ideia de casar-se comigo, foi diante da mira da arma de Souta! Seu interesse por mim nunca incluiu o casamento, e Souta duelou com ele justamente por causa de seu comportamento. Na verdade, Souta _atirou_nele!

Em vez de ceder ou mostrar-se preocupado, Naraku limitou-se a olhá-la com fria indiferença. Kagome insistiu, enfática:

— O senhor está entendendo?

— O que eu entendo — ele respondeu, ruborizando — é que InuYasha Taisho enviou uma resposta afirmativa à minha carta, e foi bastante cordial. Talvez esteja arrependido de seu comportamento no passado e desejoso de corrigir-se.

— Corrigir-se! — repetiu Kagome. — Não faço ideia se ele sente ódio ou apenas desprezo por mim, mas posso assegurar-lhe de que não vai, ou nunca desejou, casar comigo! É por causa dele que não posso mais aparecer na sociedade!

— Na minha opinião, você está bem melhor assim, longe da influência decadente daquela gente de Londres. Mas este não é o ponto. InuYasha Taisho aceitou meus termos.

— Que _termos?_

_Já_se acostumando com a reação nervosa de Kagome, Naraku respondeu, distraído:

— Cada um dos três candidatos concordou em recebê-la para uma breve visita, a fim de permitir que você decida qual deles será o mais adequado. Kaede irá com você, como dama de companhia. Deve partir em cinco dias, dirigindo-se primeiro à casa de Belhaven, depois de Marchman e, por fim, de Taisho.

A sala girava diante dos olhos de Kagome.

— Não posso _acreditar._—explodiu ela e, em seu desespero, agarrou-se a uma última esperança: — Kaede saiu de férias, as primeiras em muitos anos! Está em Devon, visitando a irmã.

— Então leve Berta no lugar dela, e avise Kaede para encontrar-se com você quando for para a casa de Taisho na Escócia.

— Berta? Mas Berta é apenas uma criada! Minha reputação ficará em pedaços, se eu passar uma semana na casa de um homem acompanhada de uma simples criada em vez de uma dama de companhia.

— Pois não diga a ninguém que ela é uma criada — Naraku disparou. — Já que na carta eu me referi a Kaede Throckmorton-Jones como sua dama de companhia, você pode apresentar Berta como sua tia. Sem mais objeções, senhorita — concluiu. O assunto está encerrado. Era tudo o que tínhamos a tratar, no momento. Pode se retirar.

— Não está encerrado! Deve ter havido algum engano terrível, estou lhe dizendo! InuYasha Taisho jamais iria querer tornar a me ver, menos ainda do que _eu_quero tornar a vê-lo!

— Não há engano algum — Naraku afirmou, finalizando a discussão. — InuYasha Taisho recebeu minha carta e aceitou nossa oferta. Até enviou instruções de como chegar à casa dele na Escócia.

— A oferta foi _sua_—Kagome gritou. — Não minha!

— Não vou mais discutir estes pequenos detalhes com você, Kagome. A conversa está encerrada.


	5. Capítulo 4

Kagome atravessou o vestíbulo lentamente, com a intenção de reunir-se a Sangô, mas seus joelhos tremiam com tal violência que teve de parar e apoiar-se na parede. InuYasha Taisho... Em poucos dias iria confrontar-se com InuYasha Taisho.

O nome rodopiava em sua mente, fazendo a cabeça girar numa combinação de ódio, humilhação e pavor. Finalmente, endireitou o corpo e entrou numa saleta, atirou-se no sofá e permaneceu com os olhos fixos no retângulo mais claro no papel de parede, onde estivera uma pintura de Rubens.

Kagome não acreditava, nem por um momento, que InuYasha Taisho alguma vez tivesse cogitado de casar com ela e não podia imaginar que possíveis motivos ele teria agora para aceitar a oferta ultrajante de seu tio. Havia sido uma tola, ingênua e crédula, no que se referia a ele.

Agora, enquanto recostava a cabeça e fechava os olhos, mal podia acreditar que pudera ser tão imprudente - ou tão descuidada - como fora naquele fim de semana em que o conhecera. Tinha toda certeza de que seu futuro seria brilhante, mas na época não havia razão para pensar o contrário.

A perda dos pais, quando tinha apenas onze anos, fora um período sombrio para Kagome, mas Souta estivera ao seu lado, confortando-a, animando-a e prometendo que tudo ficaria bem novamente. Souta era oito anos mais velho que ela e, embora fosse filho do primeiro casamento de sua mãe, e portanto seu meio-irmão, Kagome o adorava e confiava nele desde que podia se lembrar. Seus pais viajavam com tanta frequência que mais pareciam adoráveis visitantes, entrando e saindo de sua vida três ou quatro vezes por ano, levando-lhe presentes e desaparecendo pouco tempo depois, numa nuvem de alegres adeusinhos.

Exceto pela morte dos pais, a infância de Kagome fora extremamente prazerosa. Seu espírito risonho a transformara na favorita de todos os empregados, que acabaram por adotá-la. O cozinheiro lhe dava doces; o mordomo ensinou-a a jogar xadrez; Aaron, o cocheiro-chefe, ensinou-a a jogar cartas e, anos mais tarde, a usar uma pistola, para o caso de ocorrer uma situação em que precisasse se proteger.

Porém, entre todos os seus "amigos" em Havenhurst, aquele com quem Kagome passava mais tempo era Oliver, o jardineiro que ali fora trabalhar quando ela estava com onze anos. Um homem calado e de olhos bondosos, Oliver cuidava da estufa e dos canteiros de Havenhurst, conversando suavemente com suas mudas e plantas.

—As plantas precisam de carinho — ele explicou certa vez, quando Kagome o surpreendeu dizendo palavras encorajadoras a uma enfraquecida violeta, na estufa. — Exatamente como as pessoas. Experimente — convidou-a, meneando a cabeça na direção da planta. — Diga alguma coisa animadora para esta linda violeta.

Kagome sentira-se uma tola, mas seguira as instruções, pois a capacidade de Oliver como jardineiro era inquestionável - os jardins de Havenhurst haviam melhorado drasticamente nos poucos meses desde que ele começara a trabalhar. Então, inclinara-se para a violeta e, do fundo do coração, dissera:

— Espero que você recupere a linda aparência de sempre, o mais breve possível! — Afastara-se um pouco, esperando, ansiosa, que as folhas amareladas se erguessem para o sol.

— Já dei a ela uma dose do meu remédio especial — Oliver a informara, movendo com cuidado o vaso para a prateleira onde deixava todas as pacientes adoentadas. — Volte daqui a alguns dias e verá como ela estará ansiosa em lhe mostrar o quanto se sente melhor. — Oliver, como Kagome percebeu mais tarde, chamava as plantas que davam flores de "ela", e as demais de "ele".

No dia seguinte, Kagome fora à estufa, mas a violeta continuava tão triste como antes. Cinco dias depois, já esquecida da planta, voltara apenas para dividir algumas tortas com Oliver.

— Sua amiga está ali, esperando para vê-la, senhorita — dissera o jardineiro.

Ela aproximara-se da prateleira e encontrara a violeta com as delicadas flores erguendo-se rígidas nos frágeis caules, as folhas empertigadas.

— Oliver! - gritara, maravilhada. — Como _conseguiu?_

— Foram as suas palavras bondosas, e um pouco do meu remédio, que a salvaram — ele respondera e, porque pôde ver o brilho de genuína fascinação nos olhos dela, ou talvez porque quisesse distrair a garotinha órfã de suas tristezas, a levara para dar uma volta pela estufa, ensinando-lhe os nomes das plantas e mostrando-lhe os novos enxertos que estava fazendo.

Aquele dia marcou o início do duradouro caso de amor de Kagome com as plantas. Trabalhando ao lado de Oliver, com um avental amarrado na cintura para proteger o vestido, aprendeu tudo o que ele podia lhe ensinar sobre seus "remédios", adubos e tentativas de enxertar as plantas umas com as outras.

E quando Oliver lhe ensinou tudo o que sabia, Kagome passou a ensinar _a ele,_pois levava uma grande vantagem: ela sabia ler, e a biblioteca de Havenhurst havia sido o orgulho de seu avô. Assim, ela e Oliver sentavam-se lado a lado num banco do jardim até que a penumbra tornasse a leitura impossível, e Kagome lia em voz alta sobre novos e antigos métodos de ajudar as plantas a crescer mais fortes e vibrantes. Em cinco anos, o "pequeno" jardim de Kagome abrangia a maioria dos canteiros principais. E onde quer que se ajoelhasse, armada com sua pazinha, as flores pareciam vicejar em torno dela.

— Elas sabem que você gosta delas — disse Oliver certo dia, com um de seus raros sorrisos, quando Kagome ajoelhou-se num canteiro de coloridos amores-perfeitos. — E esta é a maneira de demonstrarem que também a amam: ficando lindas assim.

Quando a saúde de Oliver exigiu que ele se mudasse para um lugar de clima mais quente, Kagome sentiu imensamente sua falta e passava ainda mais tempo no jardim. Ali, dava asas à imaginação, desenhando novos arranjos e dando-lhes vida, recrutando lacaios e cavalariços para ajudá-la a aumentar os canteiros, até que cobrissem uma parte recém-aferrada que tomava toda a extensão dos fundos da casa.

Além da jardinagem e do companheirismo com os criados, uma das grandes alegrias de Kagome era sua amizade com Sangô Lawrence. San era a vizinha mais próxima e, embora um pouco mais velha, compartilhava com Kagome da mesma alegria adolescente de passar horas, à noite, contando arrepiantes histórias de fantasmas até que estivessem tremendo de medo, ou de ficar na "casa da árvore", confidenciando segredos e sonhos particulares.

Mesmo depois que San se casou e partiu, Kagome não se considerava solitária, pois possuía algo que amava e que ocupava todos os seus sonhos e _a_maior parte de seu tempo: Havenhurst. Tendo sido originalmente um castelo, completo com um fosso e altas torres cercadas de pedras, Havenhurst fora a moradia de uma das ancestrais de Kagome, uma viúva do século 12. O marido dessa avó específica havia tirado partido de sua influência sobre o rei e conseguira que várias cláusulas adicionais, pouco comuns na época, fossem anexadas ao legado de sucessão de Havenhurst. Tais cláusulas asseguravam que a propriedade pertenceria a sua esposa e aos seus sucessores, pelo tempo que quisessem mantê-la, fossem estes homens ou mulheres.

Como resultado, com a idade de onze anos, quando seu pai morreu, Kagome havia se tornado a condessa de Havenhurst e, embora o título em si significasse muito pouco para ela, Havenhurst, com sua história vívida, significava tudo. Quando chegou aos dezessete anos, estava tão familiarizada com essa história quanto com a de sua própria vida. Sabia tudo sobre os ataques que a propriedade sofrera, bem como os nomes dos agressores e as estratégias que os condes e condessas haviam empregado para mantê-la a salvo. Sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre os primeiros proprietários, suas realizações e fraquezas — desde o primeiro conde, cuja coragem e habilidade no campo de batalha o transformaram numa lenda (mas que, secretamente, temia a esposa), até o filho deste, o jovem conde que viu o infeliz cavalo ser sacrificado por tê-lo derrubado quando praticava arremesso de lança no haras.

O fosso havia sido tapado séculos atrás, as paredes do castelo removidas, e a mansão fora alterada e aumentada até que, agora, tivesse a aparência pitoresca e desconexa de uma casa de campo, que se assemelhava muito pouco, ou quase nada, à construção original. Porém, mesmo assim, graças aos pergaminhos e pinturas guardados na biblioteca, Kagome sabia como tudo havia sido, incluindo o fosso, as paredes de pedra e talvez até o haras.

Em consequência de tudo isso, aos dezessete anos Kagome Higurashi era bastante diferente da maioria das jovens bem-nascidas. Extraordinariamente culta, equilibrada e dona de uma praticidade que se evidenciava a cada dia, ela já estava até aprendendo, com o intendente, a administrar sua propriedade com eficiência. Cercada por adultos confiáveis durante toda a sua vida, possuía um otimismo ingênuo, acreditando que todas as pessoas eram boas e dignas como ela própria e os outros moradores de Havenhurst.

Assim, não era de se admirar que, naquele dia fatal em que Souta chegou inesperadamente e, depois de arrastá-la para longe das rosas que ela estava colhendo, informou-a, com um largo sorriso, de que ela iria fazer sua estreia na sociedade de Londres dali a seis meses, Kagome reagisse com prazer e sem nenhuma preocupação de enfrentar quaisquer dificuldades.

— Está tudo acertado — Souta disse, animado. — Lady Jamison concordou em ser sua madrinha, como um tributo à memória de nossa mãe. Esse negócio vai nos custar caro, mas valerá a pena.

Kagome o encarou, surpresa.

— Você nunca mencionou o preço de nada, antes. Não estamos com dificuldades financeiras, não é, Souta?

— Não estamos mais - ele mentiu. — Temos uma fortuna, bem aqui em nossas mãos, só que eu ainda não havia percebido.

— Onde? — ela indagou, completamente confusa com tudo o que ouvia, além de ser invadida por uma sensação de dúvida.

Rindo, Souta levou-a para a frente do espelho e, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, a fez encarar a própria imagem. Depois de lançar um olhar intrigado ao irmão, Kagome olhou-se no espelho e também riu.

— Por que não me avisou que estou com o rosto sujo de terra?— perguntou, esfregando a mancha com a ponta do dedo.

— Kagome — ele disse, com um risinho —, isso é tudo o que você vê no espelho... uma mancha de terra na face?

— Não. Estou vendo meu rosto, também — ela respondeu.

— E o que lhe parece?

— Parece meu rosto — ela retrucou, com divertida exasperação.

— Kagome, agora este seu rosto é a nossa fortuna! — Souta exclamou. — Eu nunca havia pensado nisso, até ontem, quando Bertie Krandell me falou sobre a esplêndida oferta que sua irmã acabara de receber de Lord Cheverley.

Kagome estava atônita.

— Sobre o que você está falando?

— Sobre seu casamento — ele explicou, com seu sorriso inconsequente. — Você é duas vezes mais bonita do que a irmã de Bertie. Com este rosto, mais Havenhurst como dote, poderá fazer um casamento capaz de alvoroçar toda a Inglaterra. O casamento que lhe dará jóias, vestidos e belas casas, e _a mim,_contatos que serão mais valiosos do que o dinheiro. Além disso — brincou —, se por acaso eu estiver com alguma dificuldade, de vez em quando, sei que você não me deixará faltar dinheiro... poderá tirar de sua mesada.

— Nós _estamos_com problemas financeiros, não é? — Kagome insistiu, preocupada demais com isso para pensar em seu _debut_em Londres.

Souta desviou o olhar e, com um suspiro cansado, fez um gesto para que fossem sentar no sofá.

— Estamos numa situação um pouco crítica — admitiu. Kagome podia ter apenas dezessete anos, mas sabia quando ele a estava enganando. E, pela maneira como a olhou, suspeitava que era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo.

— Na verdade — ele corrigiu-se, relutante —, nossa situação é _muito_crítica. Muito, mesmo.

— Mas, como? — ela perguntou, e apesar de sentir uma onda de temor invadi-la, conseguiu manter-se calma.

O rosto de Souta tingiu-se com o rubor causado pelo embaraço.

— Em primeiro lugar, nosso pai deixou uma quantidade assombrosa de dívidas, algumas delas de jogo. Eu próprio acumulei mais do que umas poucas dívidas do mesmo tipo. Nestes últimos anos, consegui segurar os credores, tanto os dele como os meus, da melhor maneira que pude, mas estão se tornando impacientes, agora. E não é só isso. Havenhurst nos custa uma fortuna, Kagome. Há muito tempo que nossa renda não bate com as despesas, se é que algum dia isso aconteceu. O resultado final é que estamos mergulhados em dívidas até o pescoço, você e eu. E teremos de hipotecar até objetos da casa para pagar algumas dessas dívidas, ou nenhum de nós poderá mostrar a cara em Londres novamente. Mas isso não é o pior. Havenhurst pertence a você, não a mim, mas se você não fizer um bom casamento, muito em breve acabará perdendo-a para os credores.

A voz dela soou apenas um pouco vacilante, ocultando a torrente de medo e incredulidade que tomava conta de Kagome:

— Você acabou de dizer que uma temporada em Londres custa uma fortuna, e é óbvio que não temos nada para gastar — chamou-o ao bom senso.

— Os credores nos darão uma trégua no instante em que souberem que você está noiva de um homem de posses e importante na sociedade. E, eu lhe prometo, não terá dificuldade em encontrar um assim.

Kagome achou todo o plano frio e mercenário demais, porém Souta balançou a cabeça. Dessa vez era ele quem se mostrava mais prático.

— Você é mulher, minha querida, e sabe que terá de se casar... Todas as mulheres precisam casar. Mas não vai encontrar ninguém aceitável, se continuar trancada aqui em Havenhurst. Não estou sugerindo que concordemos com qualquer oferta: você irá escolher alguém por quem sinta uma forte afeição. Só depois eu negociarei um noivado longo, levando em conta sua pouca idade — ele prometeu, sincero. — Nenhum homem respeitável empurrará uma jovem de dezessete anos para o matrimônio antes de ela estar pronta para esse passo. É o único jeito Kagome. — acrescentou ao vê-la disposta a argumentar.

Embora tivesse sido sempre protegida, Kagome sabia que a expectativa de Souta em relação a seu casamento era algo correto. Antes de seus pais morrerem, haviam deixado bem claro a obrigação da filha de casar-se de acordo com os desejos da família. Nesse caso, seu meio-irmão tinha agora a missão de selecionar o candidato, e sua confiança nele era irrestrita.

— Ora, anime-se! — disse Souta. — Será que nunca sonhou em usar lindos vestidos e ser cortejada por belos rapazes?

—Algumas vezes, talvez — ela admitiu, com um sorrisinho encabulado, mas era uma afirmação modesta. Afinal, era uma jovem normal, saudável e cheia de vontade de dar e receber afeto. E também lera sua cota de histórias românticas. As últimas palavras de Souta eram bem interessantes. — Pois muito bem. — disse, com uma risadinha. — Vamos tentar.

— Temos de fazer _mais_do que tentar, Kagome. Temos de conseguir, ou do contrário você terminará como uma pobre governanta dos filhos de alguém, em vez de condessa, ou em alguma posição melhor, quem sabe, com seus próprios filhos. Quanto a mim, posso acabar numa cadeia, por causa das dívidas.

A imagem do irmão numa cela escura e a dela sem Havenhurst eram suficientes para fazê-la concordar com qualquer coisa.

— Deixe tudo por minha conta — ele finalizou, e foi o que ela fez.

Nos seis meses seguintes, Souta se dedicou a superar todos os obstáculos que poderiam evitar que Kagome fizesse uma aparição espetacular no cenário londrino. Uma certa sra. Porter foi contratada para treiná-la naquelas intrincadas habilidades sociais que não haviam sido ensinadas nem por sua mãe nem por sua governanta. Com a sra. Porter, Kagome aprendeu que jamais deveria demonstrar que era inteligente, culta ou que nutria o mais vago interesse pela horticultura.

Uma famosa e cara costureira de Londres foi escolhida para desenhar e confeccionar todos os vestidos que a sra. Porter julgava necessários para a temporada.

A srta. Kaede Throckmorton-Jones, dama de companhia contratada por várias debutantes bem-sucedidas de temporadas anteriores, foi para Havenhurst a fim de ocupar a posição de acompanhante de Kagome. Com cinquenta anos e grossos cabelos grisalhos, que puxava para trás num coque, e dona de uma postura rígida e ereta, a srta. Kaede mantinha o rosto numa constante expressão de contrariedade, como se estivesse sentindo um cheiro desagradável mas fosse educada demais para comentar. Além da presença física assustadora da dama de companhia, Kagome reparou, pouco depois de seu primeiro encontro, que a srta. Throckmorton-Jones possuía uma capacidade impressionante de ficar sentada serenamente durante horas, sem mover nada mais do que um dedo.

Kagome recusou-se a ser intimidada por aquele comportamento rígido e tratou de encontrar uma forma de quebrar o gelo. De brincadeira, chamou-a de "Ka" e, quando o apelido carinhoso e casual foi recebido com um olhar de profunda indignação, tentou encontrar outros meios. E logo descobriu: alguns dias depois que Kaede foi morar em Havenhurst, entrou na imensa biblioteca e deparou com Kagome enroscada numa cadeira, entretida com um livro.

— Você gosta de ler? — Kaede perguntou, num misto de censura e surpresa ao ver o nome do autor gravado em letras douradas na capa de couro.

— Gosto, sim — Kagome respondeu, sorrindo. — E a senhora?

— Já leu alguma coisa de Christopher Marlowe?

— Sim, mas prefiro Shakespeare.

A partir de então, tornou-se um hábito de todas as noites, após o jantar, conversarem sobre os méritos dos diferentes livros que ambas haviam lido. Não demorou muito para que Kagome percebesse que ganhara o respeito relutante da dama de companhia, embora fosse impossível ter certeza se ganhara também sua afeição, pois a única emoção que a senhora já havia demonstrado fora a raiva, e apenas uma vez, com um comerciante do vilarejo. Mesmo assim, fora uma exibição que Kagome nunca mais esqueceria. Brandindo o sempre presente guarda-chuva, Kaede avançara contra o pobre homem, expulsando-o da própria loja, enquanto seus lábios proferiam uma torrente da mais extraordinária, eloquente e cortante fúria que Kagome já testemunhara.

— Meu temperamento — Kaede informara, afetada, à guisa de desculpas — é meu _único_defeito.

Porém, na opinião de Kagome, Kaede havia contido todas as suas emoções, nos anos em que passara sentada perfeitamente quieta no sofá, até que elas finalmente explodiam, como aquelas montanhas sobre as quais havia lido, que despejavam lavas derretidas quando a pressão da Terra chegava ao máximo.

Quando os Higurashi, juntamente com Kaede e todos os criados necessários, chegaram a Londres para o _debut_de Kagome, ela já havia aprendido tudo o que a sra. Porter podia lhe ensinar, e sentia-se capaz de enfrentar os desafios que lhe haviam sido descritos. Na verdade, além de memorizar as regras de etiqueta, estava um pouco perplexa com o enorme espalhafato que se fazia em torno daquilo. Afinal, aprendera a dançar nos seis meses em que se preparara para a estreia, e conversava desde que tinha três anos de idade. E, pelo que pudera concluir até ali, suas únicas obrigações como debutante seriam conversar educadamente, apenas sobre assuntos triviais, disfarçar sua inteligência a qualquer custo e dançar.

Um dia depois que Kagome e Souta se instalaram na casa que haviam alugado, a madrinha que a apresentaria aos nobres da cidade, Lady Jamison, foi visitá-los levando as duas filhas, Kikyou e Tsubaki. Kikyou era um ano mais velha que Kagome e debutara na temporada anterior. Tsubaki era cinco anos mais velha - e a jovem viúva do velho Lorde Dumont, que bateu as botas um mês após as núpcias, deixando a recém-casada rica, aliviada e completamente independente.

Nas duas semanas antes do início da temporada, Kagome passou um tempo considerável com as ricas debutantes que se reuniam na sala dos Jamison para mexericar alegremente sobre todos e qualquer um. Todas elas haviam ido a Londres com a mesma nobre obrigação e o mesmo objetivo familiar: casar de acordo com os desejos da família com o mais rico pretendente que pudessem arranjar, e, ao mesmo tempo, aumentar a riqueza e posição social de sua família.

Foi naquela sala que a educação de Kagome prosseguiu e completou-se. Um pouco chocada, descobriu que a sra. Porter estava certa a respeito dos nomes que caíam no esquecimento. Também soube que, aparentemente, entre a sociedade não era considerada falta de educação a discussão aberta da situação financeira de uma pessoa - principalmente a situação e o futuro de um cavalheiro solteiro. Logo no primeiro dia, foi com dificuldade que conseguiu esconder a ignorância, suprimindo um gritinho horrorizado diante da conversa que se entabulava no momento.

— Lord Peters é um excelente partido. Ora, ele tem uma renda de vinte mil libras e a probabilidade de ser nomeado herdeiro do baronato do tio, se este falecer devido a doença do coração, o que todos esperam que aconteça - anunciara uma das garotas.

Todas as outras tinham também uma opinião:

— Shoreham é dono de uma esplêndida propriedade em Wiltshire, e mamãe anda roendo as unhas, na expectativa de que ele se declare. Imagine só... as esmeraldas dos Shoreham!

— Robelsly está dirigindo uma linda caleça azul, mas papai diz que ele está com dívidas até o pescoço e que, de maneira alguma, devo considerá-lo como pretendente. Kagome, espere só até conhecer Richard Shipley! Não permita, em nenhuma circunstância, que ele a engane com seu charme; é um patife completo e, apesar de vestir-se na última moda, não tem onde cair morto! — Este último aviso veio de Kikyou, a quem Kagome elegera sua melhor amiga, entre as garotas.

Ela aceitava de bom grado a amizade coletiva e também os seus conselhos. Entretanto, sentia um desconforto crescente em relação a algumas de suas atitudes para com as pessoas que julgavam ser inferiores - o que não era de admirar, em se tratando de uma jovem que considerava o mordomo e o cocheiro como _seus_iguais.

Por outro lado, Kagome apaixonara-se por Londres, com suas ruas movimentadas, os parques impecáveis e o clima repleto de expectativa, e adorava ter amigas que, quando não estavam falando mal de alguém, eram excelentes companheiras.

Na noite de seu primeiro baile, no entanto, quase toda a alegria e a autoconfiança de Kagome desapareceram de repente. Ao subir as escadarias da casa dos Jamison, tendo Souta ao seu lado, sentiu-se subitamente invadida por um terror inigualável. A cabeça girava com todos os "pode" e "não pode" que ela mal se dera ao trabalho de memorizar, e tinha uma certeza mórbida de que acabaria recebendo o maior e mais famoso "chá de cadeira" da temporada.

Porém, quando entrou no salão de baile, o cenário que a recebeu a fez esquecer de todos os temores, e seus olhos brilharam de admiração. Candelabros reluziam com centenas de velas; homens atraentes e mulheres lindamente vestidas deslizavam de um lado para o outro, envoltos em sedas e cetins.

Sem reparar nos rapazes que se viravam para admirá-la, ergueu os brilhantes olhos verdes para o irmão sorridente.

— Souta — sussurrou, radiante —, alguma vez você já _imaginou_que existiam pessoas tão bonitas e salões tão grandiosos?

Trajando um fino vestido branco, bordado com fios dourados, com rosas brancas enfeitando os cabelos cor de ébano e os olhos verdes reluzindo, Kagome Higurashi parecia uma princesa de contos de fadas.

Estava encantada, e este encantamento lhe emprestava uma luminosidade quase etérea, quando finalmente se recobrou o suficiente para sorrir e notar a presença de Kikyou e suas amigas. No final daquela noite, Kagome _sentia-se_como num conto de fadas. Os rapazes haviam se aglomerado em torno dela, implorando para ser apresentados, por uma dança _e_pela chance de lhe servir um ponche. Ela sorriu e dançou, mas nem por um momento lançou mão dos artifícios que as outras garotas usavam para flertar. Pelo contrário, ouvia os rapazes com genuíno interesse e um sorriso caloroso, deixava-os à vontade e puxava conversa quando a levavam para dançar. Na verdade, estava emocionada com a alegria contagiante, divertindo-se com a música maravilhosa, deslumbrada com toda a atenção que recebia, e tais emoções espelhavam-se em seus olhos e em seu sorriso cativante. Era uma princesa de faz-de-conta em seu primeiro baile, seduzindo, arrebatando, girando no salão sob a luz brilhante dos candelabros, cercada de príncipes encantados, sem pensar que aquilo pudesse ter um fim. Kagome Higurashi, com sua beleza angelical, cabelos negros e luminosos olhos verdes, tomara Londres de surpresa. Não era apenas uma onda passageira, mas sim _a_onda, avassaladora.

Os visitantes começaram a chegar em sua casa na manhã seguinte, numa sequência interminável. E foi ali, e não nos salões de baile, que Kagome fez suas maiores conquistas, pois ela não era apenas linda de se ver, mas ainda mais agradável ao conversar. Depois de três semanas, catorze cavalheiros lhe propuseram casamento, e Londres fervilhava com tal ocorrência sem precedentes. Nem mesmo a srta. Mary Gladstone, a beldade que reinara por duas temporadas consecutivas, havia recebido tantas propostas.

Doze dos pretendentes de Elizabeth eram jovens, arrogantes _e_aceitáveis; dois eram bem mais velhos e igualmente arrogantes.

Souta, com grande orgulho e uma proporcional falta de tato, dispensou os pretendentes, rejeitando-os rudemente como impróprios e inadequados. Ele esperava, mantendo-se fiel à promessa que fizera a Kagome, pelo marido _ideal_com quem ela pudesse ser feliz.

O décimo quinto candidato preencheu todos os requisitos de Souta. Extremamente rico, atraente e apresentável, o visconde Mondavale, de vinte e cinco anos, era sem dúvida o melhor partido da temporada. Souta sabia disso e, conforme disse a Kagome naquela noite, ficara tão animado que quase se esquecera de tudo e pulara na escrivaninha a fim de congratular o jovem visconde pelo seu casamento iminente.

Kagome ficara satisfeita e emocionada ao saber que aquele cavalheiro, a quem ela havia particularmente admirado, oferecera-se como pretendente e fora escolhido.

— Ah, Souta, ele _é_bom demais... Eu não estava bastante segura de que havia gostado de mim o suficiente para pedir-me em casamento.

O irmão pousou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

— Princesa — brincou —, qualquer homem que olhe para você, perde completamente a cabeça. É apenas uma questão de tempo.

Ela lhe enviou um sorriso breve, encolhendo os ombros. Já estava começando a sentir um profundo cansaço com a maneira com que as pessoas falavam de seu rosto, como se não houvesse um cérebro por trás dele. Além do mais, todas as atividades frenéticas e a radiante alegria da temporada, que de início a encantaram tanto, já estavam perdendo a graça. Na verdade, a emoção mais forte que ela sentiu, diante da notícia de Souta, foi alívio ao saber que seu casamento estava acertado.

— Mondevale pretende lhe fazer uma visita esta tarde — Souta continuou, mas vou esperar uma ou duas semanas, antes de lhe dar uma resposta. A espera servirá para fortalecer sua decisão _e,_além disso, você merece mais alguns dias de liberdade antes de se tornar uma jovem noiva.

Uma jovem noiva, ela pensou, sentindo um estranho desconforto e uma nítida inquietação, embora soubesse que era pura tolice de sua parte.

— Confesso que tive um pouco de medo, quando disse a ele que seu dote era de apenas cinco mil libras. Mas Mondevale não pareceu se importar. Pelo contrário, disse que tudo o que o interessava era você e que pretende cobri-la de rubis do tamanho da palma de sua mão...

— Isso é... maravilhoso — disse Kagome baixinho, esforçando-se para sentir algo além de alívio e do inexplicável tremor de apreensão que a invadia.

— _Você é_maravilhosa — Souta retrucou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. — Conseguiu tirar papai, a mim e Havenhurst do aperto.

O visconde Mondevale chegou às três horas, e Kagome recebeu-o no salão amarelo. Ele entrou, olhou em volta da sala, depois tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas e sorriu ternamente, fitando-a nos olhos.

— A resposta é sim, não é? — falou, mas era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

— Já conversou com meu irmão? — Kagome tornou, surpresa.

— Não, ainda não.

— Então como sabe se a resposta é sim? — indagou ela, sorrindo.

— Porque a sempre presente e "olhos de águia" srta. Throckmorton-Jones não está ao seu lado, pela primeira vez em um mês! — Pressionou um leve beijo em sua testa, que a pegou desprevenida e a fez ruborizar. — Será que tem ideia do quanto é linda?

Kagome tinha uma vaga ideia, desde que todos viviam lhe dizendo isso, e suprimiu o impulso de retrucar: _Você tem ideia do quanto sou inteligente?_Não que fosse, nem de longe, do tipo intelectual, mas realmente gostava de ler, de pensar e até debater assuntos que lhe interessavam, mas não tinha muita certeza de que Mondevale apreciaria tais atributos na futura esposa. Ele próprio jamais expressara uma opinião a respeito de nada, exceto as trivialidades mais banais, e nunca lhe pedira uma opinião.

— Você é encantadora — ele murmurou, e Kagome perguntou-se, muito seriamente, _por que_ele pensava assim.

Ele não sabia o quanto ela adorava pescar, ou rir, ou que atirava com a pistola tão bem que era quase uma perita em tiro ao alvo. Não sabia que, certa vez, ela participara de uma corrida de carruagens nos campos de Havenhurst, ou que as flores pareciam desabrochar de maneira especial para ela. Quanto a si mesma, não sabia se ele gostaria de ouvir todas as maravilhosas histórias de Havenhurst e de seus primeiros moradores. Ele sabia pouco a seu respeito; ela sabia menos ainda a respeito dele.

Desejava poder aconselhar-se com Kaede, mas a dama de companhia encontrava-se adoentada, com febre alta, dor de garganta e má digestão, e não saíra do quarto desde o dia anterior.

Kagome continuou um pouco preocupada com todas essas coisas até a tarde do dia seguinte, quando partiu para uma pequena viagem de fim de semana, a fim de participar da festa que a colocaria no caminho de InuYasha Taisho e mudaria o rumo de sua vida. A festa aconteceu na linda casa de campo pertencente à irmã mais velha de Kikyou, Lady Tsubaki Dumont. Quando Kagome chegou, a propriedade já estava repleta de convidados, que flertavam, riam e bebiam quantidades liberais de champanhe, que fluía de fontes de cristal no jardim.

Pelos padrões de Londres, a quantidade de pessoas reunidas para a festa era pequena: não mais de cento e cinquenta convidados estavam presentes, e apenas vinte e cinco, incluindo Elizabeth e suas três amigas, ficariam por todo o final de semana. Se ela não tivesse sido tão protegida e tão ingênua, teria reconhecido o clima de "arranjos rápidos" naquela noite. Teria percebido, num instante, que os convidados eram muito mais velhos, mais experientes e muito mais exuberantes do que aqueles com quem ela estivera antes. E teria ido embora.

Agora, sentada na saleta de Havenhurst, refletindo sobre sua desastrosa insensatez naquele fim de semana, admirou-se da própria credulidade e ingenuidade.

Recostando novamente a cabeça no sofá, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco o nó de humilhação que se formara em sua garganta. Por que, perguntou-se em desespero, as lembranças felizes desaparecem e se apagam, até que não se possa mais distingui-las, enquanto as lembranças horríveis parecem manter-se claras e nitidamente dolorosas? Mesmo agora, era capaz de recordar-se daquela noite... vê-la, ouvi-la, sentir-lhe os odores.

As flores vicejavam em profusão no jardim austero, quando ela saíra à procura das amigas. Rosas. Em toda parte era possível sentir o perfume inebriante das rosas. No salão de baile, a orquestra terminava a afinação dos instrumentos e, subitamente, os primeiros acordes de uma linda valsa ressoaram lá fora, enchendo de música o ar. Era a hora do crepúsculo e os criados moviam-se pelos terraços e pelas trilhas do jardim, acendendo as tochas enfeitadas. Não que as trilhas ficassem iluminadas, naturalmente - aquelas que seguiam abaixo da escadaria do terraço permaneciam sob uma escuridão conveniente, para os casais que, mais tarde, procurassem um pouco de intimidade entre as sebes ou na estufa, mas Kagome só se deu conta disso bem depois.

Levou quase meia hora para encontrar as amigas, pois elas haviam se reunido para um animado mexerico, no extremo oposto do jardim, onde ficavam parcialmente escondidas por um arbusto alto e fechado. Ao aproximar-se das garotas, Kagome percebeu que não estavam apenas perto do arbusto, mas sim espiando através dele, tagarelando alvoroçadas sobre alguém a quem observavam - alguém que parecia lhes provocar delírios de excitação e curiosidade.

— Meu Deus! — Kikyou suspirou, espiando pelo arbusto. — Isto é o que minha irmã chama de "encanto másculo"!

Com um breve e reverente silêncio, as três jovens examinaram o exemplo de masculinidade que recebera tal elogio de Tsubaki, a bela e exigente irmã de Kikyou.

Kagome acabara de reparar numa mancha de terra em seu sapatinho cor de lavanda, e calculava, com infelicidade, o custo exorbitante de um novo par, ao mesmo tempo em que imaginava se seria possível comprar apenas _um_sapato.

— Ainda não posso acreditar que seja ele! — cochichou Kikyou.— Tsubaki disse que talvez ele viesse, mas não lhe dei muito crédito. Não acham que todos em Londres irão _morrer_de inveja, quando dissermos que o vimos? — acrescentou. Só então percebeu a presença de Kagome e fez um gesto para que se juntasse a elas, atrás da sebe. — Olhe, Kagome: ele não é _divino,_de um modo assim meio misterioso, _depravado?_

Em vez de espreitar pelo arbusto, Kagome olhou pelo jardim, que estava repleto de homens e mulheres que riam e conversavam, enquanto encaminhavam-se lentamente para o salão onde se daria o baile, seguido pela ceia. Seu olhar perdido vagava por entre os homens que trajavam calções bufantes de cetim em tons pastel, casacas e coletes coloridos, que os tornava parecidos com brilhantes pavões e araras cintilantes.

— Quem eu deveria ver?

—O sr. InuYasha Taisho, sua tolinha! Não, espere, não é possível vê-lo, agora. Ele se afastou das tochas.

— Quem _é_InuYasha Taisho?

— Aí é que está: ninguém sabe. Ou ninguém _realmente_sabe!

— Num tom de quem compartilha uma novidade suculenta, Kikyou juntou: —Mas dizem que é neto do duque de Stanhope.

Como todas as jovens debutantes, Kagome fora obrigada a estudar o _Nobiliário de Debrett,_um livro que a sociedade de Londres reverenciava com quase tanto fervor quanto o que um devoto presbiteriano dedicava à Bíblia.

— O duque de Stanhope é um homem idoso — Kagome lembrou, depois de pensar um pouco. — E não tem nenhum herdeiro.

— Sim, todo mundo sabe disso. Mas comenta-se que InuYasha Taisho é o seu... — a voz de Kikyou baixou a um sussurro —seu neto _ilegítimo._

—É o seguinte — intercedeu Abi, autoritária: — O duque de Stanhope teve mesmo um filho, mas deserdou-o anos atrás. Mamãe me contou tudo sobre isso... foi um escândalo e tanto.

— Diante da palavra "escândalo", todas se viraram, interessadas, e ela prosseguiu: —- O filho do velho duque casou-se com a filha de um aldeão escocês que, ainda por cima, era em parte irlandês! Ela era uma pessoa completamente horrível, sem importância nenhuma. E InuYasha Taisho poderia ser o neto dele.

— As pessoas acham que é ele apenas por causa do sobrenome — acrescentou Urasue com seu típico espírito prático. — Porém é um sobrenome bastante comum.

— Ouvi dizer que ele _é tão_rico — ajuntou Kikyou — que apostou vinte e cinco mil libras numa única rodada de cartas, certa noite num salão de jogos em Paris.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! — Urasue exclamou, exasperada.

— Ele não fez isso por ser rico, mas sim porque é um jogador inveterado! Meu irmão o conheceu e disse que InuYasha Taisho não passa de um jogador comum... uma pessoa sem antecedentes, educação, relações sociais e _muito menos riqueza!_

— Eu também ouvi isso — Kikyou admitiu, tornando a espiar pela sebe. —Olhem! Vocês podem vê-lo agora. Lady Mary Watterly está praticamente atirando-se sobre ele!

As garotas inclinaram-se tanto que quase caíram sobre os arbustos.

— Acho que seria capaz de derreter, se ele olhasse para mim.

— Ora, tenho certeza de que não — disse Kagome, com um leve sorriso, sentindo que deveria dar alguma contribuição àquela conversa.

— Mas você ainda nem o viu!

Ela não _precisava_olhar, pois sabia exatamente o tipo de jovem atraente que provocava suspiros em suas amigas: loiro, olhos azuis, alto e forte.

— Creio que Kagome já tem muitos pretendentes ricos nas mãos para importar-se com um mero senhor, não importa quão atraente ou intrigante seja — disse Kikyou, enquanto Kagome mantinha um silêncio polido.

Aquele comentário lhe parecia ocultar uma boa dose de inveja e maldade, mas Kagome descartou rapidamente a sensação, achando a suspeita desagradável demais. Não fizera mal algum a Kikyou ou a qualquer outra pessoa para merecer tal animosidade. Desde que fora para Londres, jamais pronunciara uma palavra indelicada a quem quer que fosse; na verdade, nunca participara da bisbilhotice maliciosa ou repetira algo que lhe fora confidenciado. Mesmo agora, sentia um grande desconforto diante das coisas que as amigas diziam a respeito do homem a quem observavam. Kagome achava que uma pessoa tinha direito à sua dignidade, não importava qual fosse sua origem. Mas esta, naturalmente, era uma opinião minoritária, que beirava à heresia aos olhos da sociedade. Por isso Kagome tratava de mantê-la apenas para si.

Naquele instante, entretanto, ela sentia que tais pensamentos eram desleais às suas amigas e, mais ainda, que provavelmente estaria agindo como uma "desmancha-prazeres", por não juntar-se à diversão e tentar compartilhar o alvoroço em torno do sr. InuYasha Taisho. Esforçando-se para entrar no espírito do momento, sorriu para Kikyou e disse:

— Não tenho _tantos_admiradores assim, e estou certa de que, se pudesse vê-lo, ficaria tão intrigada quanto vocês.

Por algum motivo, suas palavras provocaram uma divertida e conspiratória troca de olhares entre Kikyou e Abi. Mas Kikyou apressou-se em lhe explicar o motivo:

— Ainda bem que concorda, Kagome, porque nós três estamos com um probleminha e contamos com sua ajuda para resolvê-lo.

— Que tipo de problema?

— Bem, você sabe — Kikyou começou, com uma exuberância ofegante que Kagome julgou ser causada pelas taças de vinho que os criados serviam incessantemente a todos os convidados, inclusive a elas. — Tive de implorar mil vezes para que Tsubaki permitisse que viéssemos para cá neste fim de semana.

Uma vez que já soubesse disso, Kagome assentiu e esperou.

— Acontece que, quando Tsubaki comentou hoje cedo que InuYasha Taisho confirmara a presença na festa, nós _quase morremos_de curiosidade! No entanto, Tsubaki garantiu que ele não nos daria a mínima atenção, pois somos jovens demais e nem de longe o tipo de mulheres que ele prefere...

— E provavelmente ela está certa — Kagome falou com um sorriso despreocupado.

— Ah, mas isso não pode acontecer! — Lançando um olhar para as outras, como em busca de reforços, Kikyou finalizou, enfática: — Ele não pode nos ignorar, Kagome, porque nós três apostamos nossa mesada inteira com Tsubaki, que ele iria convidar uma de nós para dançar, esta noite. E é óbvio que ele não fará isso, a não ser que seu interesse seja despertado antes do baile.

— Sua mesada inteira? — Kagome repetiu, horrorizada com o risco extravagante. — Mas você estava planejando usar a mesada para comprar aquelas ametistas que viu no joalheiro da rua Westpool.

— E eu pretendo usar a minha — Abi acrescentou, virando-se para espreitar novamente na sebe — para comprar aquele lindo cavalo que papai me recusou.

— Eu... eu talvez guarde a minha — disse Urasue, parecendo nitidamente perturbada acerca de algo além do dinheiro. — Eu não acho que... — começou, mas Abi a interrompeu bruscamente.

— Esperem! Ele está vindo nesta direção, e está sozinho! Não teremos oportunidade melhor de tentar atrair sua atenção, a não ser agora. Isto é, se ele não se desviar do caminho.

De repente, aquela aposta absurda começou a tomar ares de diversão proibida, e Kagome riu.

— Nesse caso — disse —, nomeio Kikyou para a tarefa de despertar o interesse dele, uma vez que ela é quem o admira especialmente, e teve a ideia de tudo.

— Pois nós nomeamos _você_— Kikyou retrucou, num tom ríspido e determinado.

— Eu? Mas por que teria de ser eu?

— Porque você é a única que já recebeu catorze pedidos de casamento e é perfeitamente óbvio que tem mais chances de sucesso. Além disso — Kikyou acrescentou, ao ver que Kagome se esquivava —, o visconde Mondevale ficará ainda mais impressionado se souber que InuYasha Taisho, o homem misterioso por quem Mary Jane Morrison se apaixonou em vão no ano passado, convidou-a para dançar e dedicou-lhe especial atenção. Assim que Mondevale ouvir as notícias, irá subir pelas paredes!

De acordo com as regras da "sociedade educada", Kagome jamais se permitiria demonstrar a menor parcialidade em relação ao visconde, e ela estava atônita em descobrir que as amigas haviam adivinhado seus sentimentos secretos. Porém, naturalmente, não tinham como saber que o jovem em questão já fizera o pedido e estava prestes a ser aceito.

— Decida-se logo, Kagome, ele está quase chegando aqui! — implorou Abi, em meio aos risinhos nervosos de Urasue.

— Então, vai fazer o que pedimos? — Kikyou indagou com urgência, enquanto as outras duas garotas começavam a se afastar, virando-se em direção da casa.

Kagome bebeu o primeiro gole de vinho da taça que recebera assim que pusera os pés no jardim. Hesitou um pouco, antes de dizer, sorrindo para a amiga:

— Pois muito bem, acho que sim.

— Ótimo. Mas não esqueça, ele terá de dançar com você esta noite, ou perderemos nossas mesadas! — Rindo, kikyou deu-lhe um tapinha leve e encorajador, antes de girar nos saltos dos sapatinhos de cetim e correr atrás das risonhas amigas.

O arbusto cerrado por onde as três estiveram espionando bloqueava a visão de Kagome, quando, com todo cuidado, começou a descer os dois largos degraus de pedra que davam acesso ao gramado. Olhou em volta, então, tentando decidir se ficaria onde estava ou se iria sentar num dos bancos de pedra à sua esquerda. Decidiu-se pelo banco e sentou-se no instante em que o ruído de botas batendo contra a pedra ressoou no ar: uma vez, duas vezes... e lá estava ele.

Sem reparar na sua presença, InuYasha Taisho deu mais um passo para a frente, parou próximo a uma das tochas iluminadas e retirou um charuto do bolso do colete. Kagome o observava, tomada pelo temor e por uma excitação trepidante, desconhecida, causada tanto pela aparência dele como por sua missão secreta.

Ele não se assemelhava _em nada_ao que ela esperava ver. Além de ser mais velho do que imaginara - pois calculava que tivesse _no mínimo_uns vinte e sete anos -, era admiravelmente alto, com mais de um metro e oitenta, ombros fortes e pernas longas, musculosas. Os cabelos espessos não eram loiros, mas sim castanho escuros, parecendo ter uma tendência a encrespar. Em vez de usar a roupa da moda dos outros homens, casaca de cetim e calções brancos, seus trajes eram negros, da cabeça aos pés, com exceção da camisa e gravata imaculadas, tão brancas que pareciam brilhar em contraste com a casaca e o colete. Kagome foi invadida pela impressão perturbadora de que InuYasha Taisho parecia uma águia enorme e predatória em meio a um bando de ruidosos e coloridos pavões.

Enquanto o observava, ele acendeu o charuto, inclinando levemente a cabeça e protegendo a chama com as mãos. O punho branco da camisa apareceu sob a manga da casaca, e sob a brilhante luz alaranjada da chama, Elizabeth pôde ver que ele tinha as mãos e o rosto profundamente bronzeados.

Soltou o ar, que nem sequer percebera estar prendendo, e o leve som o fez erguer a cabeça, bruscamente. Os olhos estreitaram-se, com surpresa ou desprazer - Kagome não tinha certeza. Apanhada em flagrante, oculta entre as sombras e observando-o, balbuciou a primeira tolice que lhe surgiu na mente:

—É a primeira vez que vejo um homem fumar um charuto. Eles... Vocês sempre se retiram para uma sala reservada...

As sobrancelhas escuras arquearam-se numa indagação distraída.

— Importa-se? — perguntou, acabando de acender o charuto. Duas coisas nele logo chamaram a atenção de Elizabeth: os olhos penetrantes eram de uma cor estranha, como âmbar reluzente, enquanto a voz possuía uma textura rica e profunda. A combinação provocou-lhe um frio na espinha.

— Se me importo com o quê? — repetiu, tolamente.

— Com o charuto — ele disse.

- Ah... Não, não me importo — ela apressou-se em lhe assegurar. Porém tinha a nítida impressão de que ele fora até ali em busca de privacidade para deleitar-se com o charuto e que, se dissesse que sim, que se incomodava, ele lhe daria as costas e se afastaria, em vez de apagar o charuto e permanecer ao seu lado.

Alguns metros adiante, no lado oposto da estreita saliência gramada onde se encontravam, risinhos femininos ressoaram no ar. Kagome virou-se sem querer, conseguindo ter um rápido vislumbre do vestido rosado de Kikyou e do amarelo de Urasue sob a luz da tocha, antes que ambas corressem para as sebes espessas e fora de sua visão.

Sentiu o rubor subindo-lhe ao rosto, diante do comportamento embaraçoso das amigas, e quando tornou a virar-se, reparou que seu acompanhante a observava, com as mãos nos bolsos e o charuto preso entre os dentes tão alvos quanto a camisa. Com uma imperceptível inclinação da cabeça, ele indicou o lugar onde ocorrera a breve aparição.

— Amigas suas? — perguntou, e Kagome teve a terrível impressão de que, de alguma forma, ele sabia de tudo o que havia sido tramado.

Ficou tentada a lhe dizer uma mentirinha mas, além do fato de não gostar de mentir, os olhos dele, penetrantes, a fitavam atentamente.

—São, sim — respondeu. Fez uma pausa a fim de arrumar melhor as saias cor de lavanda e ergueu o rosto para ele, com um sorriso embaraçado. Só então lhe ocorreu que não tinham sido apresentados e, desde que não havia ninguém por ali para fazê-lo apropriadamente, decidiu agir por si mesma, de maneira um tanto brusca e desajeitada.

— Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi — anunciou. Inclinando a cabeça, numa evidente imitação de reverência, ele a cumprimentou dizendo simplesmente:

— Srta. Higurashi...

Sem outra escolha, ela viu-se obrigada a indagar:

— E o senhor, quem é?

— InuYasha Taisho.

— Como vai, sr. Taisho? — Kagome estendeu a mão, num gesto formal.

Aquilo provocou nele um sorriso repentino, lento e absolutamente encantador, enquanto fazia a única coisa que poderia fazer: deu um passo a frente e segurou-lhe a mão.

— Muito prazer — disse, embora a voz contivesse um leve tom de zombaria.

Começando a se arrepender de ter concordado com aquele plano, Kagome forçou a cabeça imaginando como iniciar uma conversa, tarefa que, no passado, deixara a cargo dos desesperados rapazes que desejavam entreter _a ela_com algum assunto. Pessoas conhecidas eram um tópico sempre bem-aceito na sociedade, e ela tratou de agarrar-se a isso com alívio. Fazendo um gesto com o leque, na direção de onde suas amigas tinham sido vistas, disse:

— A jovem de vestido rosa era a srta. Kikyou Jamison, e a de amarelo a srta. Urasue Granger. — Quando ele não deu o menor sinal de reconhecimento, acrescentou, solícita: — A srta. Jamison é filha de Lorde e Lady Jamison. — Ele continuava olhando-a, sem muito interesse. Kagome tentou mais uma vez, quase entrando em desespero: — São os Jamison de Herfordshire. O senhor sabe... o conde e a condessa.

— É mesmo? —- ele tornou, com distraída complacência.

— É, sim — ela balbuciou, sentindo-se mais insegura a cada segundo. — E a srta. Granger é filha dos Granger de Wiltshire... O barão e a baronesa de Grangerley.

— É _mesmo?_— ele zombou, observando-a num silêncio curioso. Só então Kagome lembrou-se do comentário das amigas sobre a ascendência questionável de InuYasha Taisho, e sentiu-se gelar de vergonha pela maneira inconsequente como ficara falando de títulos de nobreza para alguém que, provavelmente, fora privado de seu próprio título. As palmas de suas mãos estavam úmidas _e_ela esfregou-as na saia. Ao perceber o que estava fazendo, parou no mesmo instante. Depois, limpou a garganta e abanou-se com o leque.

— Nós... Nós estamos aqui por causa da temporada — finalizou, pouco convincente.

Os frios olhos cor de âmbar aqueceram-se de repente num misto de divertimento e simpatia, e havia uma sombra de riso na voz dele quando perguntou:

— E estão se divertindo?

— Sim, muito — ela respondeu, com um suspiro de alívio ao ver que, finalmente, ele decidira participar um pouco da conversa.

— A srta. Granger, embora o senhor não a tenha visto daqui, _é_extremamente bonita, com os modos mais doces que se pode imaginar. Possui dezenas de pretendentes.

— Todos com títulos de nobreza, suponho?

Ainda pensando que ele estivesse ansiando pelo título de duque que lhe fora negado, Kagome mordeu o lábio e assentiu, levemente perturbada.

— Receio que sim — admitiu, resignada e, para sua surpresa, _aquilo_sim o fez sorrir. Um sorriso radioso espalhou-se pelos seus traços bronzeados. Com o coração aos saltos, ela pôs-se de pé, tomada de extrema agitação. — A srta. Jamison também é adorável — continuou, retornando ao assunto de suas amigas e sorrindo, incerta.

— Quantos pretendentes existem para a mão _dela?_ —Finalmente Kagome deu-se conta de que ele estava brincando, e sua visão irreverente daquilo que todos os outros consideravam como questões de extrema gravidade, provocou-lhe um riso espontâneo e aliviado.

— Fiquei sabendo de fonte segura — respondeu, tentando imitar o tom grave e brincalhão — que os pretendentes marcharam diante do pai de Kikyou em número recorde.

Ele sorriu e, enquanto o fitava, sorrindo também, ela sentiu toda a tensão e nervosismo evaporando-se. De uma forma súbita e inexplicável, sentia como se fossem grandes e velhos amigos, compartilhando a mesma secreta irreverência. Só que ele era seguro o bastante para admitir os próprios sentimentos, enquanto que ela ainda tentava reprimir os seus.

— E quanto à senhorita?

— Eu?

— Quantas propostas recebeu?

Um risinho de surpresa escapou-lhe dos lábios. Kagome balançou a cabeça. Comentar com orgulho sobre os atributos das amigas era aceitável, mas gabar-se dos próprios estava além de todos os limites, e ela tinha certeza de que ele sabia disso.

— Ora, ora — repreendeu-o, com risonha severidade. — Isso foi uma grande maldade de sua parte.

— Peço-lhe desculpas — ele disse, inclinando novamente a cabeça, com a mesma falsa reverência de antes.

A escuridão da noite já cobria o jardim e, mesmo sabendo que deveria entrar, Kagome decidiu ficar mais um pouco, relutante em deixar aquela acolhedora intimidade. Cruzando as mãos levemente às costas, olhou para as estrelas que começavam a reluzir no céu.

— Esta _é a_hora do dia que mais gosto — confessou, num tom suave. Olhou-o de relance, a fim de verificar se ele se aborrecia com o assunto, mas ele havia se virado e olhava para o céu, como se também se interessasse pelo que havia ali.

Kagome procurou a constelação da Ursa Maior e a encontrou.

— Veja — disse, indicando a estrela brilhante —, ali está Vênus. Ou será Júpiter? Eu nunca tenho muita certeza.

— É Júpiter. E, mais adiante, está a Ursa Maior.

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça, e desviou os olhos do céu.

— Talvez pareça com um grande urso para você e para todos os outros — disse. — Mas, para mim, todas as constelações são apenas um punhado de estrelas juntas. Na primavera até posso encontrar a Cassiopeia, mas não por achá-la semelhante a um leão. No inverno, consigo distinguir a constelação Arcturus, embora não entenda como alguém jamais viu um arqueiro em meio a todo aquele aglomerado de estrelas. Você acha que pode existir vida em algum lugar lá em cima?

Ele virou o rosto, encarando-a com espanto genuíno.

— O que _você_acha?

Acho que sim. Na verdade, creio que seja até arrogância presumir que, dentre milhares de estrelas e planetas, nós sejamos os únicos a realmente existir. Quase tão arrogante quanto a antiga crença de que a Terra era o centro do universo, e de que tudo giraria em torno de nós. Embora as pessoas não tenham ficado exatamente agradecidas a Galileu, quando ele provou o contrário, não é? Imagine, ter sido arrastado diante da Inquisição e forçado a renunciar a algo que ele _sabia_ser verdadeiro, podendo até provar suas teorias!

— Desde quando debutantes estudam astronomia? — InuYasha Taisho indagou, quando Kagome se virou para pegar a taça que deixara sobre o banco.

—Tive muitos e muitos anos de leituras — ela admitiu, ingenuamente. Sem perceber a intensidade com que ele a fitava, pegou o copo e tornou a virar-se. - Preciso entrar, agora, e arrumar-me para o baile.

Ele assentiu em silêncio, e Kagome começou a se afastar. Então mudou de ideia e hesitou, lembrando-se das mesadas das amigas, e no quanto estavam contando com ela.

— Tenho um pedido estranho a lhe fazer... um favor que quero lhe pedir — disse, devagar, rezando para que ele tivesse apreciado, tanto quanto ela, a breve e agradável conversa. Sorrindo para os olhos inescrutáveis, juntou: — Será que o senhor poderia... por motivos que não posso explicar... — calou-se, extremamente embaraçada.

— Qual é o favor?

Ela despejou tudo de um só fôlego:

— Será que poderia convidar-me para dançar, esta noite?

A expressão dele não se modificou; não mostrou-se chocado, nem lisonjeado com o pedido. Porém, dos lábios saiu a resposta firme:

— Não.

Kagome estava mortificada com a recusa, porém ainda mais atônita com o evidente tom de pesar que percebeu na voz dele.

Fitou-o por um longo instante, querendo ler a resposta nos traços indecifráveis de seu rosto, até que o som de risos, vindo de algum lugar próximo, quebrou o encanto. Tentando escapar de um apuro em que nunca deveria ter-se metido, Kagome juntou as saias, a fim de se retirar. Num esforço consciente para deixar a voz vazia de qualquer emoção, disse, com tranquila dignidade:

— Boa noite, sr. Taisho. — Atirando longe o charuto, ele assentiu:

— Boa noite, srta. Higurashi. — Deu-lhe as costas e se afastou. As amigas de Kagome estavam no andar de cima, vestindo-se para o baile de logo mais. Porém, no instante em que ela entrou num dos cômodos destinados a elas, a conversa e os risos interromperam-se abruptamente, deixando-a com uma leve e perturbadora impressão de que estavam rindo e falando... _dela._

— Então? — Abi perguntou, com uma risada ansiosa.

— Não nos deixe nesse suspense! Você conseguiu impressioná-lo?

A horrível sensação de ter sido o alvo de alguma brincadeira secreta desapareceu assim que Kagome fitou os rostos sorridentes e francos das amigas. Apenas Kikyou permanecia um tanto fria e distante.

— Eu o impressionei, com certeza — respondeu, sorrindo embaraçada. — Mas não foi uma impressão muito favorável.

— Mas ficaram juntos por tanto tempo! — outra garota a espicaçou. — Nós ficamos olhando, dos fundos do jardim. Sobre o que conversaram?

Kagome sentiu um calor agradável perpassar-lhe o corpo e tingir-lhe o rosto de vermelho ao lembrar o rosto atraente e bronzeado, e a maneira como o sorriso lhe suavizara as feições.

— Para ser sincera, não me lembro do que conversamos —disse, e era a pura verdade. Tudo o que recordava era de como seus joelhos haviam tremido, e de como seu coração disparara a cada vez que ele a olhava.

— Bem, e como ele é?

— Bonito — Kagome respondeu, sonhadora, antes de dar-se conta do que dizia. — Interessante. E tem uma linda voz.

— E, sem dúvida — kikyou intercedeu, sarcástica —, ele já está à procura de seu irmão, a fim de correr até ele e pedir sua mão em casamento.

A ideia era tão absurda que Kagome teria gargalhado se não estivesse tão embaraçada, e perturbada, pela forma como ele a deixara, no jardim.

—Posso lhe garantir que a noitada de meu irmão não sofrerá interrupções, pelo menos neste sentido — retrucou. Depois, com sorriso, acrescentou: — Mas receio que vocês perderam suas mesadas, pois não existe a mínima chance de ele me convidar para dançar no baile que, aliás, já começara.

Porém, assim que encontrou a solidão de seu quarto, o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto dando lugar a uma expressão de incredulidade. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e distraidamente traçou, com a ponta do dedo, o desenho de uma rosa bordada na colcha de brocado, tentando compreender as emoções que experimentara na presença de InuYasha Taisho.

Ao lado dele, no jardim, sentira medo e contentamento ao mesmo tempo - fora como se, com o magnetismo que irradiava, ele a tivesse atraído para si. Naqueles poucos momentos juntos, ansiara por ganhar-lhe a aprovação, alarmando-se quando falhava e alegrando-se ao conseguir. Mesmo agora, apenas a lembrança de seu sorriso, da intimidade de seu olhar, fazia com que sentisse frio e calor.

Ouvindo a música que ressoava no andar de baixo, finalmente afastou os pensamentos e tocou a campainha para que Berta fosse ajudá-la a se vestir.

— O que acha? — perguntou à Berta, meia hora depois, fazendo uma pirueta diante do espelho.

Berta torceu as mãos gorduchas e deu um passo para trás, inspecionando nervosamente a aparência sofisticada demais da jovem patroa, porém incapaz de suprimir um sorriso de afeição. Os cabelos de Kagome haviam sido erguidos num elegante coque, com mechas suaves emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Os brincos de safira e brilhante, que pertenceram à mãe dela, reluziam em suas orelhas delicadas.

Ao contrário dos outros vestidos de Kagome, quase todos em tom pastel e de cintura alta, aquele azul safira era, de longe, o mais sedutor e provocante. A seda azul drapeada caía de um laço em seu ombro esquerdo, indo até os pés e deixando o outro ombro nu. E, apesar de ter um corte reto, deslizava em seu corpo, realçando-lhe os seios e apenas sugerindo a estreita cintura.

—Eu acho — Berta respondeu, afinal — que é de admirar que a srta. Porter tenha encomendado um vestido destes para você. Não é nem um pouco parecido com os outros.

Kagome enviou-lhe um sorriso secreto, enquanto puxava as luvas azuis até o cotovelo.

— É o único que a srta. Porter não escolheu — confessou. E Kaede também não o viu, ainda.

— Disto eu estou certa.

Kagome tornou a virar-se para o espelho, franzindo a testa enquanto observava a própria imagem.

— As outras garotas mal completaram dezessete anos, mas eu farei dezoito daqui a alguns meses. Além disso — explicou, pegando o bracelete de brilhantes e safiras que completava o jogo com os brincos —, como tentei dizer à srta. Porter, é um desperdício gastar tanto dinheiro com vestidos que não serão mais adequados no próximo ano, ou no outro. Pelo menos poderei usar este aqui até os vinte anos.

Berta girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, começando a guardar as escovas de cabelo.

— Duvido que o seu visconde Mondevale vá permitir que use a mesma roupa mais do que uma vez. E muito menos _este_vestido — finalizou, abaixando-se para acertar a barra do vestido azul.


	6. Capítulo 5

O fato de Berta tê-la lembrado de que estava praticamente noiva acalmou Kagome, e essa calma permanecia enquanto se encaminhava para a escadaria que ia dar no salão de baile. A perspectiva de um confronto com InuYasha Taisho já não lhe provocava a agitação de antes, e recusava-se a sentir decepção pela negativa que recebera, ou mesmo a pensar nele. Com sua graça natural, entrou no salão onde vários pares dançavam, embora a maioria das pessoas estivesse reunida em grupos, rindo e conversando.

Parou por um instante no final da escada e olhou em volta, à procura das amigas, e perguntando-se onde estariam. Avistou-as alguns metros adiante. Assentiu, sorrindo, quando Abi lhe acenou a mão.

Com o sorriso ainda preso aos lábios, desviou o olhar mas gelou de repente ao deparar com um par de admirados olhos cor de âmbar. Parado junto a um grupo de homens ao pé da escada, InuYasha Taisho a fitava com intensidade, levando a taça de vinho aos lábios.

Os olhos dele deslizaram do topo dos sedosos cabelos negros, pelos seios e quadris, até os sapatos azuis, antes de se erguerem de novo para o rosto de Kagome, com um brilho de franca admiração. Como se quisesse confirmá-la, uniu as sobrancelhas e levantou o copo, num brinde sutil, antes de beber o vinho.

Sem saber como, Kagome conseguiu manter a expressão serena enquanto descia graciosamente os últimos degraus, embora seu coração batesse descontrolado e a mente mergulhasse em total confusão. Se qualquer outro homem a olhasse ou se comportasse da maneira como InuYasha Taisho acabara de fazer, ela teria ficado indignada, espantada ou ambos. Em vez disso, o sorriso nos olhos dele - e o brinde brincalhão - a fez sentir como se estivessem compartilhando um segredo particular, íntimo, e ela retribuíra o sorriso.

Lorde Howard, primo do visconde Mondevale, a esperava no final da escadaria. Era um homem educado, de maneiras agradáveis e, em vez de se alistar no rol de pretendentes de Kagome, tornara-se quase um amigo, sempre incentivando o relacionamento entre ela e o visconde.

Ao lado dele estava Lorde Everly, que além de ser um dos mais insistentes admiradores de Kagome, era um jovem ousado, atraente e que, como ela, herdara seus títulos e propriedades quando ainda era criança. Só que, ao contrário de Kagome, herdara também uma fortuna.

— Ora, que surpresa! — Lorde Everly exclamou, oferecendo-lhe o braço. — Ouvimos mesmo dizer que a senhorita viria para o fim de semana. Está deslumbrante, esta noite.

— Deslumbrante! — Lorde Howard ecoou. Lançando um olhar significativo para o braço estendido de Thomas Everly, repreendeu-o: — Everly, costuma-se pedir à dama pela honra de escoltá-la, e não colocar o braço na frente dela desta maneira. — Virando-se para Kagome, fez uma reverência e ofereceu-lhe o braço. — A senhorita me permite? — perguntou.

Ela riu e, agora que estava quase comprometida, permitiu-se quebrar uma pequena regra de decoro.

— É claro que sim, cavalheiros — respondeu e pousou a mão enluvada em _cada um_dos braços. — Espero que me agradeçam por evitar uma briga entre os dois — brincou, enquanto avançavam pelo salão. — Estou parecendo uma velhinha, fraca demais para andar sem que haja uma pessoa de cada lado para mantê-la de pé!

Os dois cavalheiros riram, e ela também - e esta foi a cena que InuYasha Taisho assistiu quando o trio passou pelo grupo onde ele estava. Kagome conseguiu evitar de olhar para ele, mas quando estavam a apenas alguns passos de distância, alguém chamou Lorde Howard, que parou um instante para responder. Cedendo à tentação, Kagome lançou um rápido olhar para o homem alto e de ombros largos que se encontrava no meio do grupo. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa e parecia absorvido na conversa risonha da única mulher entre eles. Se percebera a presença tão próxima de Kagome, não deu a menor indicação.

— Devo dizer que fiquei um pouco surpreso em saber que a senhorita estaria aqui — disse Lord Howard, quando retomaram o passo.

—Por quê? — indagou ela, enquanto jurava mentalmente não pensar mais em InuYasha Taisho. Estava começando a ficar obcecada por um homem que não passava de um completo estranho _e,_acima de tudo, estava quase noiva!

— Porque as reuniões na casa de Tsubaki Dumont são conhecidas por sua... informalidade — o lorde explicou.

Perplexa, Kagome encarou o belo e jovem loiro.

— Mas a srta. Throckmorton-Jones, a minha dama de companhia, nunca opôs a menor objeção às minhas visitas a qualquer membro da família, em Londres. Além disso, a mãe de Tsubaki era amiga da minha mãe.

Lorde Howard sorriu, num misto de preocupação e confiança.

—Em _Londres_— ele enfatizou — Tsubaki é uma anfitriã exemplar. Aqui no campo, entretanto, suas festas costumam ser... como diríamos... um pouco menos planejadas e restritas. — Fez uma pausa, quando parou o mordomo que carregava uma bandeja de prata com taças de champanhe. Entregou uma taça a Kagome, antes de continuar: — Longe de mim insinuar que sua reputação poderia arruinar-se pelo fato de estar aqui. Afinal — brincou —, Everly e eu também estamos, o que indica que pelo menos uns poucos convidados pertencem à nata da sociedade.

— Ao contrário de alguns dos _outros_convidados — Lorde Everly acrescentou com desprezo, com um gesto de cabeça indicando InuYasha Taisho, — que jamais seriam aceitos em qualquer salão respeitável de Londres.

Invadida por uma mescla de curiosidade e espanto, Kagome não pôde evitar de perguntar:

— Por acaso estão se referindo ao sr. Taisho?

— O próprio.

Ela bebeu um gole de champanhe, aproveitando a pausa para observar o homem alto e bronzeado que ocupara seus pensamentos desde o primeiro instante em que falara com ele. Em sua opinião, a aparência dele era a de um elegante e discreto cavalheiro: o conjunto de calça e casaca bege escuro que trajava caíalhe com tal perfeição que só podia ter sido feito pelo melhor alfaiate de Londres. A gravata branca estava amarrada num laço impecável e os cabelos escuros tinham um corte perfeito. Mesmo numa postura descontraída, seu corpo alto denunciava a força muscular de um atleta, enquanto os traços estampavam a fria arrogância da nobreza.

— Ele... é assim tão mau? — indagou, afastando os olhos do perfil que parecia esculpido em pedra.

Mas estava tão envolvida nas próprias impressões a respeito da elegância de InuYasha Taisho que demorou um instante até que a resposta sarcástica de Lorde Everly se registrasse em sua mente.

— Ele é ainda pior! É um jogador barato, um embusteiro, patife... ou coisa pior!

— Eu... não consigo acreditar! — Kagome murmurou atônita e desapontada demais para ficar em silêncio.

Lorde Howard lançou um olhar de desaprovação para Everly e, depois, um sorriso tranquilizador à Kagome, interpretando erroneamente o motivo de sua aflição.

— Não dê ouvidos a Lorde Everly, minha cara. Ele está furioso porque Taisho o aliviou do peso de dez mil libras, há duas semanas, num jogo de cartas entre cavalheiros. Já basta, Thomas! — acrescentou, quando o irado lorde começou a protestar. — Da maneira como fala, Lady Kagome terá medo de dormir, esta noite.

Com os pensamentos ainda voltados para InuYasha Taisho, Kagome mal ouviu o que as amigas conversavam, ao aproximar-se do grupo com seus dois acompanhantes.

— Não sei o que os homens veem nela — Urasue dizia. Ela não é mais bonita do que qualquer uma de nós.

— Vocês já perceberam — Abi intercedeu, com expressão filosófica — como os rapazes se comportam como ovelhas? Onde um vai, os outros vão atrás.

— Eu só queria que ela escolhesse logo com quem vai casar e deixasse o restante para nós — Urasue falou.

— Acho que ela ficou atraída por ele.

— Pois está perdendo tempo. — Kikyou fez um muxoxo de desprezo, ajeitando as saias do vestido rosa. — Como eu já lhes disse, Tsubaki me assegurou de que ele não se interessa por "jovenzinhas inocentes". — Suspirou, exasperada. — Ainda assim, seria maravilhoso se ela realmente se afeiçoasse a ele... Uma ou duas danças juntos, uns poucos olhares insinuantes, e pronto: estaríamos livres dela assim que os rumores chegassem aos ouvidos

de seu belo pretendente... Meu Deus, Kagome, que susto! — exclamou, só então reparando na presença de Kagome, que _se_posicionara um pouco atrás. — Pensamos que você estivesse dançando com Lorde Howard.

- Uma excelente ideia — Lorde Howard adiantou-se. — Sei que lhe pedi a próxima dança, Lady Higurashi, mas se não fizer objeção para esta...?

—Antes que você a roube completamente de nós... — Lorde Everly interrompeu, com um olhar grave na direção de Lord Howard, a quem considerava, erroneamente, mais um rival quanto à mão de Kagome. Depois, voltou-se para ela e completou: — Sairemos para uma pequena excursão ao vilarejo, amanhã cedo, devendo retornar à tarde. A senhorita me daria a honra de ser seu acompanhante?

Perturbada pelo tipo de intrigas maldosas a que suas amigas andavam se dedicando, Kagome gratamente aceitou o convite e o oferecimento de Lorde Howard para dançar.

Quando já estavam no salão, o lorde baixou os olhos para ela, dizendo:

— Pelo que sei, estamos para nos tornar primos. — Percebendo a surpresa dela diante do comentário prematuro, explicou: Mondevale confidenciou-me que a senhorita está prestes a transformá-lo no mais feliz dos homens. Isto é, se seu irmão não se decidir pelo contrário.

Desde que Souta deixara bem claro que pretendia manter Mondevale na expectativa por alguns dias, ela respondeu da única maneira que podia:

— A decisão está nas mãos de meu irmão.

— O que é o correto - ele aprovou.

Uma hora depois, Kagome acabou concluindo que a presença constante de Lorde Howard deixava evidente que ele se autonomeara seu guardião durante aquela festa que, em sua opinião, não era muito adequada para moças puras e inocentes. Também percebeu, num breve instante em que ele se afastou a fim de ir buscar um copo de ponche, que quase todos os homens presentes, bem como algumas das mulheres, encaminhavam-se em grupos Para o salão de jogos. Normalmente o salão de jogos era um aposento de uso exclusivo dos homens, durante os bailes – um lugar que os anfitriões separavam para aqueles homens (quase sempre casados ou com idade avançada) que eram forçados a comparecer ao baile, mas que se recusavam a passar a noite inteira envolvidos em conversas frívolas.

Kagome sabia que InuYasha Taisho havia se retirado para lá logo no início da noite, e ali permanecera. E, agora, até mesmo suas amigas olhavam com ansiedade naquela direção.

— Está acontecendo alguma coisa no salão de jogos? — perguntou assim que Lorde Howard retornou com o ponche e guiou-a até seu grupo de amigas.

Ele assentiu com um sorriso sardônico.

—Taisho está perdendo feio, e, tratando-se dele, isto é uma grande novidade.

Abi e as outras ouviram o comentário com ávida curiosidade.

— Lorde Tilbury nos falou que acredita que tudo o que o sr. Taisho possui está sobre aquela mesa de jogo, em fichas ou em notas promissórias — disse a jovem.

Kagome sentiu uma dolorosa pressão no estômago.

— Ele... está apostando tudo? — perguntou a seu autoproclamado protetor. — Num jogo de cartas? Mas por que _faria_uma coisa destas?

— Suponho que pela emoção. A maioria dos jogadores faz isso.

Ela não podia imaginar por que seu pai, seu irmão, e tantos outros homens pareciam divertir-se em arriscar enormes somas de dinheiro em algo tão sem sentido quanto um jogo de cartas. Porém, não teve chance de fazer qualquer comentário, pois Abi gesticulava para Urasue, Kikyou e até para ela, dizendo:

— Nós gostaríamos muito de ir à sala de jogos observar um pouco, Lorde Howard. Se o senhor nos acompanhar, não vejo inconveniente. Isso tudo é tão excitante e, afinal, metade dos convidados já foi para lá.

Lorde Howard não ficou imune aos três rostinhos adoráveis que o olhavam com tanta expectativa, mas ainda assim hesitou. Lançou um olhar incerto para Kagome, enquanto sua posição de guardião entrava em conflito com o desejo pessoal de agradar às jovens e, ao mesmo tempo, agir de acordo com as convenções.

— Não será nada impróprio — Kikyou insistiu —, desde que outras damas já se encontram lá.

—Muito bem — ele aquiesceu, com um sorriso resignado.

Levando Kagome pelo braço, escoltou o pequeno grupo através do salão até o sagrado confinamento masculino da sala de jogos.

Reprimindo o impulso de dizer que não queria testemunhar a desgraça financeira de InuYasha Taisho, Kagome forçou-se a manter uma expressão indiferente. Observou as pessoas agrupadas em volta da mesa de carvalho, que a impediam de ver os jogadores que ali se sentavam.

Os painéis de madeira escura nas paredes e os tapetes cor de vinho tornavam a sala sombria em comparação com a luminosidade do salão de baile. Duas mesas de bilhar, lindamente esculpidas e iluminadas por enormes candelabros, estavam colocadas na frente da sala, e outras oito mesas de jogo espalhavam-se pelo espaço restante. Embora estivessem desocupadas no momento, maços de baralho haviam sido deixados sobre elas, cuidadosamente virados para baixo, e pilhas de fichas permaneciam no centro de cada uma.

Kagome presumiu que os jogadores daquelas mesas haviam abandonado seus jogos e agora faziam parte do grupo de espectadores que se reunia na mesa principal, de onde vinha toda a agitação. E mal acabara de pensar isso, um dos espectadores anunciou que já era hora de retomarem o próprio jogo. Quatro homens se afastaram do centro das atenções. Lorde Howard guiou suas jovens damas para o lugar que havia ficado vago, e Kagome encontrou-se no último lugar em que desejaria estar: bem atrás de InuYasha Taisho, com uma visão clara e perfeita do cenário de seu massacre financeiro.

Quatro outros cavalheiros sentavam-se à mesa com ele, incluindo Lorde Everly, cujo rosto estava rubro de prazer pelo triunfo. Além de ser o mais jovem entre os jogadores, Lorde Everly era o único a trair, pela expressão e postura, suas emoções. Num contraste marcante, InuYasha Taisho parecia descansar indiferente em sua cadeira, com a expressão tranquila, as longas pernas estendidas sob a mesa e a casaca bege aberta na frente. Os outros três homens pareciam concentrados nas cartas que tinham nas mãos, os rostos impenetráveis.

O duque de Hammund, sentado no lado oposto ao de Elizabeth, rompeu o silêncio:

— Acho que você está blefando, Inu — disse com um breve sorriso. —Além do mais, parece que tirou esta noite para perder. Aumento a aposta para quinhentas libras — finalizou, deslizando cinco fichas para o centro da mesa.

Duas coisas atingiram Kagome ao mesmo tempo: evidentemente, o apelido de InuYasha era "Inu", e Sua Graça, o duque de Hammund, um _premier_do reino, dirigira-se a ele como se fossem grandes amigos. Os outros jogadores, entretanto, continuaram encarando-o com frieza quando, por sua vez, retiraram cinco de suas respectivas fichas e juntaram-nas à pilha que crescia no centro da mesa.

Ao chegar a vez de InuYasha, Kagome reparou, alarmada, que não havia uma pilha à frente dele — apenas cinco e solitárias fichas brancas. Com o coração apertado, observou-o juntá-las e atirá-las no centro da mesa, com as outras. Ela prendeu a respiração sem sequer perceber enquanto pensava, vagamente, por que um ser humano normal estaria tão ansioso em apostar tudo o que possuía em algo tão estúpido como um jogo de azar.

A última aposta foi feita e o duque de Hammund mostrou suas cartas: um par de ases. Aparentemente os outros dois jogadores tinham menos que isso, pois recuaram.

— Eu o derrotei! — Lorde Everly dirigiu-se ao duque, com um sorriso triunfante, e abriu o jogo, exibindo três reis.

Inclinando-se para a frente, começou a pegar as fichas da mesa, mas a voz tranquila de InuYasha o fez parar no ato.

— Creio que estas fichas me pertencem — ele disse, e abriu as próprias cartas: três noves e um par de quatro.

Kagome soltou um profundo suspiro de alívio, sem dar-se conta do que fazia, e os olhos de InuYasha voltaram-se para ela, registrando não só sua presença ali, como também o brilho de preocupação nos olhos verdes e o sorriso lívido. Um breve e impessoal sorriso tocou-lhe os lábios, antes que ele se virasse novamente para os companheiros de jogo e comentasse, distraído:

— Talvez a presença de damas tão encantadoras tenha, finalmente, mudado minha sorte.

Ele dissera "damas", mas Kagome sentia, _sabia_que tais palavras haviam sido para ela.

Infelizmente, a previsão sobre a mudança de sua sorte não se concretizou. Pela meia hora seguinte, Kagome permaneceu imobilizada pelo choque, enquanto observava, presa de uma tensão insuportável, InuYasha Taisho perder quase todo o dinheiro que ganhara naquela rodada. E durante todo esse tempo, ele continuara sentado confortavelmente, com a expressão neutra, sem trair a menor emoção. Ela, no entanto, não podia mais suportar vê-lo perder tanto e decidiu esperar que aquela rodada terminasse para que pudesse sair sem incomodar os jogadores. Pouco depois, encerrada a partida, o duque de Hammund anunciou:

—Acho que uma bebida viria a calhar, agora. — Fez um gesto para um criado, que prontamente recolheu os copos vazios e tornou a servir os jogadores.

Kagome aproveitou a pausa e voltou-se rapidamente para Lorde Howard.

— Com licença — disse com voz baixa e tensa, e preparou-se para sair.

InuYasha não havia mais olhado para ela desde a brincadeira que fizera sobre sua mudança de sorte e, ao que parecia, até se esquecera de sua presença. Porém, ao ouvir-lhe as palavras, ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a.

— Está com medo de ficar até o amargo fim? — perguntou despreocupado, e três dos jogadores, que já haviam ganho a maior parte do dinheiro dele, riram alto.

Kagome hesitou, achando que devia estar enlouquecendo, pois, sinceramente, pressentia que ele a queria ao seu lado. Sem saber se isso não passava de fruto de sua imaginação, encheu-se de coragem e sorriu:

— Estava apenas saindo para tomar um pouco de vinho, senhor —retrucou, melindrosa. — Tenho fé de que o senhor irá... —fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra certa — que irá virar o jogo! — declarou, lembrando-se dos comentários ocasionais de Souta sobre o pôquer.

Um criado que a ouviu correu para servir-lhe uma taça de vinho e, assim, Kagome viu-se obrigada a permanecer exatamente onde estava.

A anfitriã entrou na sala de jogos naquele momento, e enviou um olhar de reprovação a todos os ocupantes da mesa. Então, voltou-se para InuYasha e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso sedutor, apesar da severidade de suas palavras:

— Realmente, Inu, isto já está indo longe demais. Trate de encerrar este jogo e volte para o salão de baile. — Como se lhe custasse um grande esforço, olhou para os outros jogadores. Cavalheiros — avisou, sorridente —, o suprimento de charutos e conhaque será interrompido em vinte minutos.

Vários espectadores a seguiram para fora da sala, sentindo-se culpados por ter negligenciado seus papéis de convidados corteses ou apenas entediados de assistir à derrocada de InuYasha.

— Creio que já joguei o bastante por uma noite — o duque de Hammund anunciou.

— Eu também - repetiu outro.

— Só mais uma rodada — Lorde Everly insistiu. — Taisho ainda tem um pouco do meu dinheiro, e pretendo recuperá-lo na próxima mão.

Os jogadores trocaram olhares resignados e o duque finalmente concordou:

—Está bem, Everly. Apenas mais um jogo. Depois todos retornamos ao baile.

— Sem limites de aposta, já que é o último? — Lorde Everly indagou, ansioso.

Todos assentiram como se fosse um acerto costumeiro, e InuYasha distribuiu a primeira rodada de cartas.

A aposta de abertura foi de mil libras. Durante os cinco minutos seguintes, o total representado pela pilha de fichas na mesa era de vinte e cinco mil libras. Um a um, os jogadores desistiram, até que restaram apenas Lorde Everly e InuYasha Taisho, e só uma carta a ser retirada depois de feitas as apostas. Um silêncio tenso recaiu sobre a sala, e Kagome torcia as mãos nervosamente quando Lorde Everly pegou sua quarta carta.

Ele olhou para a carta, depois para InuYasha, e um brilho de triunfo surgiu em seus olhos. Com o coração apertado, Kagome ouviu-o dizer:

— Taisho, esta carta irá lhe custar dez mil libras, se quiser permanecer no jogo o bastante para vê-la.

Ela teve ímpetos de esganar o jovem e rico lorde, e de dar um chute na canela de lnuYasha que, aliás, estava bem próxima do alcance de seu pé, quando ele aceitou a aposta e ainda a _aumentou_em cinco mil libras!

Não podia acreditar na falta de sensibilidade de lnuYasha. Afinal, até ela era capaz de ler no rosto de Everly que ele estava com uma mão excelente e imbatível! Sem conseguir suportar a tensão por nem mais um segundo, olhou rapidamente por entre os convidados que, reunidos em volta da mesa, esperavam a reação de Everly, e juntou as saias, a fim de se retirar.

O leve movimento pareceu chamar a atenção de lnuYasha. Pela terceira vez naquela noite, ele ergueu os olhos para ela - _e,_pela segunda, encarou-a. Enquanto Kagome o fitava com tenso desespero, ele fez um gesto imperceptível com a mão e virou as cartas de modo que ela pudesse vê-las.

lnuYasha segurava dois pares de quatro.

Um profundo alívio perpassou-a, seguido pelo horror imediato de que seu rosto pudesse trair o que sentia. Virou-se subitamente, quase derrubando o pobre Lorde Howard em sua pressa de se afastar dali o mais rápido possível.

— Preciso de um pouco de ar — disse, mas Lorde Howard estava tão atento ao desenlace do jogo que se limitou a assentir, deixando-a sair sem protestar.

Kagome deu-se conta de que, ao mostrar-lhe as cartas que tinha na mão a fim de tranquilizá-la, lnuYasha correra o risco de ouvi-la dizer alguma tolice que o prejudicaria, e não entendia o porquê de seu gesto. No entanto, durante o tempo em que estivera ao lado dele na sala, de alguma forma ela pressentira que ele estava ciente de sua presença, tanto quanto ela estava da dele, e que havia apreciado sua proximidade.

Mas agora que conseguira escapar, não sabia que desculpa daria para seu súbito afastamento, nem por permanecer na sala de jogos. Assim, aproximou-se de um horrendo quadro na parede, representando uma cena de caça, e ficou observando-o com fingido interesse.

— É sua vez de apostar, Everly — ouviu lnuYasha dizer.

A resposta do lorde a fez estremecer: Vinte e cinco mil libras.

Não seja estúpido! — o duque advertiu-o. — É uma aposta alta demais, mesmo para você.

Certa de que agora mantinha controle sobre a expressão de seu rosto, Kagome voltou para perto da mesa.

— Eu posso pagar — Everly retrucou com calma. — O que me preocupa, Taisho, é saber se _você_será capaz de honrar a dívida, quando perder.

Kagome enrijeceu, como se o insulto tivesse sido dirigido a ela, mas lnuYasha apenas inclinou-se na cadeira e encarou o adversário com um silêncio gelado. Após um longo e tenso momento, falou, num tom perigosamente suave:

—Posso aumentar a aposta em mais dez mil libras.

— Você não _tem_mais dez mil libras em seu maldito nome! — Everly cuspiu. — E eu não vou arriscar meu dinheiro contra uma promissória sem valor, assinada por você!

— Já basta! — disparou o duque de Hammund. — Você já foi longe demais, Everly. Eu me coloco como fiador de Taisho. Agora, aceite a aposta ou desista.

Everly lançou um olhar furioso ao duque, antes de voltar-se para lnuYasha, com desprezo:

— Tudo bem, que sejam mais dez mil libras. Agora deixe-me ver o que tem na mão!

Em silêncio, lnuYasha depositou as cartas na mesa, abrindo um perfeito leque de dois pares de dez.

Everly pareceu explodir em sua cadeira.

— Seu trapaceiro miserável! Eu vi quando retirou a última carta por baixo do baralho! Eu_sabia,_mas me recusei a acreditar em meus próprios olhos!

Um murmúrio ressoou pela sala diante do insulto imperdoável, mas, com exceção de um único músculo saltando no queixo, a expressão de lnuYasha não se modificou.

— Indique seus padrinhos, seu bastardo! — Everly sibilou, batendo com os punhos cerrados na mesa e encarando lnuYasha com fúria.

— Na presente circunstância — Taisho retrucou, num tom frio e entediado —, creio que sou _eu_quem tem o direito de decidir se quero ou não uma satisfação.

— Não seja estúpido, Everly — alguém intercedeu. — Ele irá derrubá-lo como a uma mosca.

Mas Kagome mal ouvia a troca de palavras; tudo o que sabia era que estava para haver um duelo que não tinha motivos para acontecer.

—Isso tudo é um engano terrível! — ela desabafou, enfim, e a sala repleta de rostos masculinos, incrédulos e contrariados, voltou-se em sua direção. —O sr. Taisho não trapaceou - depressa tentou explicar-se. — Ele estava com aqueles dois pares de dez antes de pegar a última carta. Eu espiei as cartas que ele tinha na mão um pouco antes de me retirar, minutos atrás, e posso confirmar que é verdade.

Para sua surpresa, ninguém deu o menor sinal de acreditar em suas palavras ou de importar-se com que estava dizendo, inclusive Lorde Everly, que tornou a bater na mesa e gritou:

— Maldito! Eu o chamei de trapaceiro e, agora, o chamo de co...

— Pelo amor de Deus! —Kagome interferiu novamente, impedindo-o de pronunciar a palavra "covarde", que forçaria qualquer homem honrado a um duelo. — Será que ninguém entende o que estou dizendo? — implorou, dirigindo-se aos convidados que circundavam a mesa, imaginando que, desde que não estavam envolvidos, talvez pudessem recuperar a razão com mais rapidez do que Lord Everly. — Acabei de dizer que o sr. Taisho já segurava os dois pares de dez e...

Nem um rosto sequer, dentre todos aqueles arrogantes e empertigados, demonstrou qualquer mudança de expressão. Num instante de claridade cristalina, Kagome viu o que estava acontecendo e soube por que nenhum deles iria interceder: numa sala repleta de lordes, duques e cavaleiros extremamente conscientes de sua superioridade, InuYasha Taisho representava a minoria, sem título de nobreza. Era um intruso, ao passo que Everly era um deles, e jamais tomariam partido de um intruso contra seus iguais, e, acima de tudo, com sua recusa indiferente ao desafio de Everly, lnuYasha sutilmente dava a entender que o jovem lorde não valia seu tempo e esforço, e todos se sentiam pessoalmente insultados com isso.

Lorde Everly também sabia disso, e ficou ainda mais furioso. Encarando lnuYasha com ódio e desprezo, disparou:

— Se você não concordar em duelar comigo amanhã cedo, virei à sua procura, seu... seu miserável...

— O senhor não pode, milorde! — Kagome interrompeu-o. Everly olhou-a com irada surpresa e, graças a uma presença de espírito que nem sequer imaginara possuir, ela dirigiu seus esforços ao único homem, naquela sala, passível de tornar-se vulnerável aos seus desejos. Sorriu, então, falando com ele num tom de flerte, contando com a admiração que o lorde sentia por ela para tentar dissuadi-lo — Que tolinho é o senhor, Lorde Everly, para estar planejando um duelo para amanhã... Será que já se esqueceu da promessa de acompanhar-me na excursão ao vilarejo?

— Ora, por favor, Lady Kagome, este é um...

— Não, milorde, eu sinto muito, mas insisto — ela interrompeu com ar de estúpida inocência. — Não posso ser desprezada como se fosse uma... uma... Não posso! — concluiu, desesperada. — Considero insuportável a maneira como o senhor está me tratando e... estou_chocada_ao ver que pretende quebrar a promessa que me fez!

Everly sentia-se preso numa armadilha, enquanto Kagome focalizava nele toda a força de seus sedutores olhos verdes e de seu sorriso provocante. Com voz engasgada, conseguiu dizer:

— Eu a acompanharei ao vilarejo depois de duelar com este patife, de madrugada.

— _Madrugada?_– ela emitiu um gritinho, com fingido desapontamento. — O senhor estará cansado demais para mostrar-se uma companhia agradável, se tiver de acordar tão cedo. Além disso, não haverá duelo algum, a não ser que o sr. Taisho decida desafiá-lo, o que não me parece provável, porque... - Virou-se para lnuYasha e concluiu, triunfante — Porque ele não seria tão desagradável a ponto de atirar no senhor, sabendo que me privaria de um acompanhante para o passeio de amanhã!

Sem dar a Taisho a chance de argumentar, Kagome virou-se para os outros homens presentes e exclamou, entusiasmada:

— Então está tudo acertado! Não houve nenhuma trapaça nas cartas, e ninguém vai trocar tiros com ninguém!

Como resultado de tanto esforço, Kagome recebeu olhares raivosos e repletos de censura de todos os homens presentes, exceto dois: do duque de Hammund, que parecia estar tentando decidir se ela era uma total imbecil ou uma diplomata de nascença, e de lnuYasha, que a observava franzindo a testa, como se esperasse para ver que esquema absurdo ela tentaria em seguida. Quando ninguém mais demonstrou a menor reação, Kagome arriscou seu último trunfo:

— Lord Everly, creio que é uma valsa que estão tocando. E o senhor _prometeu_dançar uma valsa comigo.

Gargalhadas masculinas ressoaram nos fundos da sala e, julgando que fosse ele, e não Kagome, o alvo das zombarias, Lorde Everly ficou rubro. Depois de dirigir à Kagome um olhar de furioso desprezo, girou nos calcanhares e marchou para fora da sala, deixando-a parada ali, sentindo-se tão ridícula quanto aliviada. Lorde Howard, finalmente recobrando-se do choque, estendeu-lhe a mão, galantemente:

— Permita-me tomar o lugar de Lorde Everly — disse.

Só quando chegaram ao salão de baile Kagome permitiu-se algum tipo de reação e, mesmo assim, tudo o que pôde fazer foi permanecer ereta, sentindo as pernas tremerem.

— A senhorita é nova na cidade — Lorde Howard falava com toda gentileza. — E espero que não se ofenda comigo se eu lhe disser que a maneira como agiu há pouco, interferindo em assuntos masculinos, não foi muito correta.

— Eu sei — ela admitiu, suspirando. — Isto é, _agora_eu sei. Mas naquela hora, não parei para pensar.

— O meu primo — prosseguiu o lorde, no mesmo tom educado, referindo-se ao visconde Mondevale — possui uma natureza bastante compreensiva. Vou me certificar de que ele saiba a verdade por mim, antes que rumores maldosos e exagerados lhe cheguem aos ouvidos.

Encerrada a dança, Kagome desculpou-se e foi para a saleta de repouso, esperando ficar sozinha por um instante. Infelizmente, o lugar já estava repleto de mulheres que tagarelavam sobre os acontecimentos na sala de jogos. Pensou em retirar-se para a segurança de seu quarto, evitando _a_ceia que seria servida à meia-noite, mas a razão alertou-a de que acovardar-se seria o pior a fazer. Sem outra alternativa, prendeu um sereno sorriso ao rosto e foi para o terraço respirar um pouco de ar puro.

A luz da lua espalhava-se nos degraus do terraço, e ao longo do jardim as tochas iluminadas reluziam. O cenário tranquilo serviu para acalmá-la e, descendo até o jardim, Elizabeth caminhou a esmo, cumprimentando os poucos casais que encontrava pelo caminho. Parou nos limites do jardim e, virando à direita, entrou no caramanchão, um tipo de mirante cercado de plantas. O som de vozes esvaía-se no ar, deixando apenas os acordes distantes da música. Permaneceu parada ali por alguns minutos, quando ouviu uma voz aveludada dizer, atrás de si:

— Dance comigo, Kagome.

Assustada pela chegada silenciosa de InuYasha, ela voltou-se e, deparando com ele, levou a mão automaticamente ao pescoço. Imaginara que ele houvesse se zangado com ela, na sala de jogos, mas a expressão de seu rosto era calma e terna. As notas ritmadas da valsa flutuavam em torno deles, e InuYasha abriu os braços.

— Dance comigo — ele repetiu, no mesmo tom suave e quente. Como se estivesse num sonho, ela caminhou até seus braços e sentiu-o enlaçar-lhe a cintura, puxando-a contra a firmeza de seu corpo. A mão esquerda de InuYasha fechou-se sobre seus dedos, engolfando-os, e logo sentiu-se girando, presa nos braços de um homem que dançava a valsa com a graça tranquila de quem fizera isso milhares de vezes.

Sob sua mão enluvada, o ombro dele era largo, rígido e musculoso, e o braço que lhe circundava a cintura mais parecia uma faixa de aço, prendendo-a contra si com mais força do que seria permitido nos salões. Ela deveria estar se sentindo ameaçada, subjugada - especialmente estando envolta pela escuridão da noite -, mas, ao contrário, sentia-se segura e protegida. Entretanto, mesmo tais sensações lhe pareceram um tanto estranhas e ela decidiu que algum tipo de conversa seria adequada ao momento.

— Pensei que estivesse zangado com minha intromissão — disse por sobre o ombro dele.

Havia a sombra de riso em sua voz quando ele respondeu:

— Zangado, não. Mas fiquei perplexo.

— Bem, eu não podia permitir que o acusassem de trapaceiro, sabendo que não era verdade.

— Creio que já fui acusado de coisas bem piores — ele falou, indiferente. — Especialmente por aquele seu jovem e temperamental amigo, Lorde Everly.

Kagome tentou imaginar o que seria pior do que uma acusação de trapaça, mas as boas maneiras a impediram de perguntar. Levantando a cabeça, fitou-o nos olhos e indagou:

— O senhor não está pretendendo exigir satisfações de Lorde Everly numa outra ocasião, não é?

Ele sorriu e respondeu, em tom de brincadeira:

— Espero não ser tão ingrato a ponto de estragar todo o trabalho que teve lá na sala de jogos, fazendo uma coisa destas. Além disso, matá-lo seria uma grande falta de educação, desde que a senhorita deixou bem claro que ele já se comprometera em levá-la ao passeio de amanhã.

Kagome riu, sentindo o rosto arder de embaraço.

— Sei que me fiz de idiota, mas foi a única coisa que me ocorreu na hora. Sabe, meu irmão também é muito explosivo. E há muito tempo descobri que, sempre que ele está prestes a perder a cabeça, se eu brincar ou começar a agradá-lo, recupera o bom humor com muito mais facilidade do que se eu tentar discutir com ele.

— Mesmo assim — lnuYasha falou —, receio que a senhorita ainda ficará sem a companhia de Everly, amanhã.

— Porque ele zangou-se demais com minha interferência?

—Porque, neste momento, é bem provável que o criado de quarto de Lorde Everly esteja sendo rudemente despertado de seu sono e obrigado a ir arrumar as malas do patrão. Ele não vai querer ficar aqui, Kagome, depois do que aconteceu na sala de jogos. Receio que você o tenha humilhado, em seus esforços por salvar-lhe a vida, e eu ajudei, recusando-me a duelar com ele.

Uma sombra cobriu os olhos verdes de Kagome, e InuYasha acrescentou, tranquilizando-a:

— Mas, a não ser por isso, é melhor que ele esteja humilhado e vivo do que morto e orgulhoso.

Aquela, Kagome pensou, talvez fosse a maior diferença entre um nobre por nascimento, como Lorde Everly, e um cavalheiro que se fizera por si mesmo, como InuYasha Taisho: um verdadeiro cavalheiro preferia a morte à desonra, pelo menos de acordo com Souta, que estava sempre apontando os fatores que distinguiam os de sua própria classe.

— Você discorda?

Imersa demais em seus pensamentos para calcular a maneira como as palavras soariam, ela assentiu, dizendo:

— Lorde Everly é um cavalheiro e um nobre. Como tal, é bem provável que preferisse morrer a ser desonrado.

— Lorde Everly — ele a contradisse, com toda calma — é um jovem tolo e irresponsável, disposto a arriscar a vida por um jogo de cartas. A vida é preciosa demais para ser desperdiçada assim. Algum dia ele irá me agradecer por ter recusado o duelo.

— É um código de honra entre cavalheiros — Kagome repetiu.

— Morrer por causa de uma discussão não é honra, é desperdício. Um homem pode dispor-se a morrer por uma causa em que acredita, ou para proteger a quem ama. Qualquer outro motivo não passa de estupidez.

— Se eu não tivesse me intrometido, o senhor teria aceitado o desafio?

— Não.

—Não? Quer dizer que teria permitido que ele o acusasse de trapaça, sem levantar um dedo para defender sua honra e bom nome?

— Não acredito que minha "honra" estivesse em jogo e, mesmo se estivesse, não consigo ver como assassinar um rapaz poderia redimi-la. E quanto ao meu "bom nome", este também já foi questionado mais de uma vez.

—Se é assim, por que o duque de Hammund advoga em seu favor na sociedade, o que obviamente ele fez esta noite?

Os olhos dele perderam a suavidade e o sorriso esvaiu-se.

—Isso importa?

Mergulhada nos sedutores olhos cor de âmbar, sentindo os braços dele em torno de si, Kagome não conseguia pensar com muita clareza. Não tinha certeza se algo mais importava, naquele momento, exceto o som profundo e envolvente da voz dele.

—Acho que não — respondeu, trémula.

— Se for para lhe assegurar de que não sou um covarde, talvez eu possa dar um jeito no rosto de Everly. — Num tom mais baixo, ele acrescentou: — A música acabou.

Só então Kagome deu-se conta de que não estavam mais valsando, mas apenas movendo-se levemente no mesmo lugar. Sem outra desculpa para permanecer nos braços dele, tentou ignorar o desapontamento e afastou-se um pouco. Porém, naquele exato instante a orquestra iniciou uma outra música e seus corpos retomaram o movimento, em perfeita harmonia.

—Já que eu a privei de seu acompanhante para o passeio de amanhã — ele disse, após um momento —, será que consideraria uma alternativa?

Kagome sentiu o coração mais leve, imaginando que ele iria oferecer-se para acompanhá-la. Mas como se fosse capaz de ler seus pensamentos, ele logo descartou a ideia:

— Não posso acompanhá-la ao vilarejo. — O sorriso dela desapareceu.

— Por que não?

— Ora, não seja ingênua, Kagome. Ser vista em minha companhia não é o tipo de situação que favorece a reputação de uma debutante.

Ela sentia a cabeça girar enquanto tentava encontrar um argumento contra aquela afirmação. Afinal, ele parecia ser muito amigo do duque de Hammund... mas, embora o duque fosse visto como um excelente partido, sua reputação de libertino e farrista fazia com que as mães o temessem quase tanto quanto o cobiçavam como genro. Por outro lado, Tsubaki Dumont era considerada uma viúva respeitável pela sociedade, bem como aquela reunião de final de semana, que estava acima de quaisquer reprovações. Só que, de acordo com Lorde Howard, não era bem assim...

— Foi por isso que o senhor se recusou a dançar comigo, quando lhe pedi?

—Foi uma das razões.

— E quais são as outras? — ela indagou, curiosa. Ele deu um risinho sem humor.

- Creio que pode chamar de um instinto de autopreservação bem desenvolvido.

— O quê?

—Seus olhos são mais letais do que pistolas de duelo, minha Doçura... — ele disse, suavemente. — São capazes de fazer até um santo esquecer seus bons propósitos.

Kagome já ouvira os mais floreados elogios à sua beleza, e os suportava com educado desinteresse. Mas a súbita e quase relutante lisonja de lnuYasha a fez rir com gosto. Mais tarde, ela iria perceber que fora naquele momento que cometera seu maior erro: relaxara sua guarda a ponto de encará-lo como um cavalheiro, uma pessoa de princípios, com quem poderia ficar à vontade e, até, alguém em quem poderia confiar.

— Então que tipo de alternativa o senhor me sugere para amanhã?

— Um almoço — ele disse. — Num lugar tranquilo onde poderemos conversar e onde ninguém nos verá juntos.

Um aconchegante piquenique a dois não estava, definitivamente, na lista de passatempos aceitáveis de Kaede, no que se referia a debutantes de Londres, mas, assim mesmo, Kagome relutou em recusar.

— Ao ar livre... perto do lago? — arriscou, tentando justificar a ideia tornando-a pública.

— Acho que vai chover amanhã e, além disso, nos arriscaremos a ser vistos juntos.

— Onde, então?

— No bosque. Eu a encontrarei no chalé dos lenhadores, que fica no limite sul da propriedade, perto do riacho, por volta das onze horas. Há uma trilha que leva até lá, saindo do portão principal... e fora da estrada.

Atônita demais com a sugestão, Kagome não parou um pouco para pensar em como InuYasha Taisho estaria tão familiarizado com a propriedade de Tsubaki Dumont e seus secretos arredores.

— Absolutamente não! — disse com voz trémula e ofegante.

Nem mesmo ela era tão ingênua a ponto de imaginar a possibilidade de estar sozinha com um homem num chalé, e sentia-se terrivelmente desapontada pela insinuação. Cavalheiros de verdade jamais faziam tais sugestões, e damas bem-nascidas nunca as aceitavam. Os avisos de Kaede sobre tais questões haviam sido eloquentes e, Kagome pressentia, muito sensatos. Deu um passo rápido para trás, tentando desvencilhar-se dele.

Porém InuYasha aumentou a pressão em seus braços, apenas o bastante para mantê-la próxima, e quase lhe tocou os cabelos com os lábios ao dizer, com ironia:

— Será que não lhe ensinaram que uma dama não deve abandonar seu par antes do término da música?

—A música já terminou! — ela retrucou num sussurro abafado, e ambos sabiam que se referia a algo muito mais amplo do que uma simples dança. — Não sou o tipo de "cabeça oca" como o senhor parece julgar — avisou-o, mantendo os olhos fixos na gravata branca de onde um delicado rubi lhe piscou de volta.

— Dou-lhe minha palavra — ele disse, baixinho — de que não a forçarei a nada que não queira fazer, amanhã.

Estranhamente, Kagome acreditava nele. Mas sabia que jamais poderia aceitar tal convite.

— Dou-lhe minha palavra de cavalheiro — ele insistiu.

— Se o senhor fosse um cavalheiro não teria me feito esta proposta — retrucou ela, tentando ignorar a pontada de desapontamento em seu peito.

— Bem, aí está uma lógica com a qual não poderemos argumentar — InuYasha tornou, com um leve sorriso. — Por outro lado, é a única opção que nos resta.

— Não é opção nenhuma. Na verdade, nem deveríamos estar aqui conversando.

— Vou esperá-la no chalé, até o meio-dia.

— Eu não irei.

— Até o meio-dia - ele repetiu.

— Pois estará perdendo seu tempo. Agora, deixe-me ir, por favor. Tudo isso foi um erro terrível!

— Então quem sabe possamos errar novamente — ele disse, a voz enrouquecida. Depois, puxou-a abruptamente contra si, segurando-a com força. — Olhe para mim, Kagome — murmurou, e seu hálito quente provocou nela um súbito arrepio.

Sinais de alerta ressoavam na mente de Kagome. Se levantasse a cabeça, ele iria beijá-la.

— Não quero que o senhor me beije — avisou-o, embora não fosse realmente verdade.

- Então despeça-se de mim agora. Kagome ergueu os olhos, deparando com os dele.

—Adeus — disse, admirada com a firmeza da própria voz. Os olhos dele deslizaram por seu rosto como se quisessem memorizá-lo, até se fixarem nos lábios. As mãos escorregaram pelos braços dela e, de repente, a soltaram. Deu um passo para trás.

— Adeus, Kagome.

Ela virou-se e começou a se afastar, mas a tristeza contida naquela voz profunda a fez voltar-se. Ou, talvez, tivesse sido seu próprio coração que se partira, como se ela estivesse abandonando algo... precioso. Fisicamente separados por apenas alguns metros e, socialmente, por um abismo, ambos trocaram um olhar silencioso.

— É bem provável que já repararam em nossa ausência — ela disse sem saber se estava inventando desculpas por deixá-lo ou esperando que ele a convencesse a ficar.

— É bem provável. — A expressão de lnuYasha era impassível, a voz friamente educada, como se já tivesse se colocado fora de seu alcance.

—Preciso mesmo voltar para o salão.

— É claro.

— Procure entender, eu... — As palavras ficaram no ar enquanto ela olhava para aquele homem alto e atraente a quem a sociedade rotulava de inadequado apenas por não ter "sangue azul".

Subitamente odiou todas as restrições do estúpido sistema social que tentava escravizá-la. Engolindo em seco, tentou falar novamente, desejando que ele ou _a_expulsasse dali ou lhe abrisse os braços, como fizera quando a convidara para dançar.

— Procure entender que será impossível encontrá-lo amanhã...

— Kagome — ele interrompeu, num sussurro rouco, e de repente seus olhos sorriam outra vez. Estendeu-lhe as mãos, pressentindo a vitória antes mesmo que Kagome percebesse que havia sido vencida. — Venha aqui.

Quase que involuntariamente, ela estendeu-lhe a mão, e ele a tomou entre seus dedos firmes. Puxou-a para si, então, prendendo-a com força em seus braços enquanto os lábios quentes e ansiosos pousavam sobre os dela. Entreabertos, ternos e insistentes, aqueles lábios moldaram os dela, sentindo-lhes a forma e o calor, até que o beijo se aprofundou e as mãos de InuYasha pressionaram as costas delicadas com possessividade. Um gemido suave rompeu o silêncio, mas Kagome não se deu conta de que ela mesma emitira o som; ela erguia o corpo, as mãos agarrando-se aos ombros largos como se precisasse do apoio deles para enfrentar um mundo que, de súbito, tornara-se escuro e deliciosamente sensual, onde nada mais importava, exceto o corpo e a boca faminta colada à sua.

Quando finalmente afastou os lábios dos dela, lnuYasha a manteve abraçada, e Kagome descansou o rosto contra o tecido engomado de sua camisa, sentindo-o beijar seus cabelos.

—Este foi um erro ainda maior do que eu temia — ele disse e, quase vagamente, acrescentou: — Que Deus nos ajude.

Por estranho que parecesse, foram as últimas palavras dele que a fizeram recobrar a razão. O fato de lnuYasha pensar que haviam ido tão longe, a ponto de precisar de algum tipo de interferência divina, caiu sobre ela como um balde de água fria. Afastou-se, então, e dedicou um longo instante a ajeitar as saias. Só quando se sentiu capaz, levantou o rosto para ele e disse, com uma gravidade nascida do mais puro terror:

— Nada disso deveria ter acontecido. Entretanto, se voltarmos para o baile e passarmos algum tempo com os outros convidados, talvez ninguém perceba que estivemos aqui. Adeus, sr. Taisho.

— _Boa noite,_srta. Higurashi.

Kagome estava desesperada demais para reparar na ênfase que ele dera às palavras "boa noite", que usara de propósito ao invés de "adeus". Também não percebeu, naquele momento, que ele não parecia saber que a forma correta de dirigir-se a ela seria _Lady_Higurashi, e não _srta._Higurashi.

Preferindo entrar por uma das portas laterais do terraço, em vez daquelas que davam direto no salão de baile, Kagome girou a maçaneta e suspirou aliviada ao ver que estava aberta. Entrou no que parecia ser uma saleta, com uma porta no lado oposto que levaria, ela esperava, a um corredor vazio. Depois do relativo silêncio do jardim, a casa parecia reverberar numa cacofonia de risos, vozes e música que lhe feriam os nervos enquanto ia pé ante pé na direção do salão.

A sorte parecia estar lhe sorrindo, pois o corredor estava deserto, mas de repente ela mudou de ideia e decidiu ir primeiro até seu quarto, onde teria chance de refrescar-se um pouco. Subiu as escadas quase correndo, e acabara de chegar ao vestíbulo superior quando ouviu Abi perguntar, num tom intrigado do andar de baixo:

— Alguém viu Kagome? A ceia será servida daqui a pouco, e Lorde Howard deseja acompanhá-la.

Com uma súbita inspiração, Kagome ajeitou os cabelos apressadamente, alisou as saias e fez uma prece silenciosa, esperando não estar com a aparência de alguém que acabara de voltar de um encontro proibido.

— Creio que ela foi vista no jardim — disse Kikyou. — E parece que o sr. Taisho também desapareceu... — Interrompeu-se, atônita, ao ver Kagome descendo as escadas tranquilamente... a mesma escadaria que ela subira em disparada, instantes atrás.

— Meu Deus! — Kagome exclamou com ar de inocência, sorrindo para Abi e Kikyou. — Não sei por que estou sentindo tanto calor, esta noite. Dei uma volta no jardim mas, como não adiantou, fui deitar-me um pouco em meu quarto.

Juntas, as três jovens atravessaram o salão de baile e, depois, o salão de jogos, onde vários cavalheiros se entretinham na mesa de bilhar. O coração de Kagome deu um salto quando avistou InuYasha Taisho inclinado sobre uma das mesas perto da janela, empunhando o taco de bilhar. Ele ergueu os olhos e deparou com as três jovens damas, das quais apenas duas o encararam de volta. Cumprimentou-as de longe, com fria polidez, e fez uma jogada certeira com o taco. Kagome ouviu o ruído das bolas voando contra a madeira e caindo em suas respectivas caçapas, seguido pelo riso admirado do duque de Hammund.

— Ele é _mesmo_terrivelmente atraente, de um jeito, assim... sombrio e assustador — cochichou Urasue. — Existe uma aura de perigo em torno dele — acrescentou com um leve estremecimento de excitação.

— É verdade — Kikyou lembrou, encolhendo os ombros —, mas também não tem antecedentes de família, nem berço, nem amizades importantes.

Kagome ouvia a conversa sussurrada sem prestar muita atenção. Sua miraculosa boa sorte dos últimos minutos a convenceu de que realmente havia um Deus, que a ajudava de vez em quando, e rezou mentalmente em agradecimento, prometendo também que nunca, nunca mais se colocaria numa situação tão comprometedora. Acabara de dizer um "amém" silencioso quando lhe ocorreu que ouvira quatro bolas de bilhar caindo nas redes, quando InuYasha jogara. Quatro! Quando ela jogava com Souta, o máximo que ele conseguia acertar eram três bolas, e ele se considerava um excelente jogador.

A confortante sensação de alívio permaneceu com ela até o momento em que foi para a sala de jantar de braço dado com Lorde Howard. Porém, estranhamente, a sensação começou a se desvanecer enquanto conversava com as damas e cavalheiros sentados em torno da mesa. Apesar da conversa animada, Kagome precisou de todo autocontrole possível para evitar que seus olhos vagassem pela sala luxuosamente decorada, procurando em qual das mesas cobertas por toalhas de linho azul lan estaria.

Um criado parou ao seu lado, oferecendo-lhe um prato de lagostas, e ela assentiu. Incapaz de suportar o suspense por mais tempo, aproveitou aquele instante como desculpa para examinar o salão. Perscrutou o mar de penteados e jóias, as cabeças que se moviam, as taças que eram erguidas e baixadas, até que finalmente o avistou , sentado na cabeceira de uma mesa, entre o duque de Hammund e _a_bela irmã de Kikyou, Tsubaki. O duque conversava com uma loira encantadora que, segundo comentários, era sua atual amante; InuYasha ouvia atentamente o tagarelar animado de Tsubaki com um sorriso modorrento no rosto bronzeado, enquanto a mão dela pousava possessivamente na manga de sua casaca. Ele riu de algo que ela disse e Kagome desviou os olhos do casal, sentindo como se acabasse de levar um soco no estômago.

Eles pareciam um par perfeito: ambos sofisticados, deslumbrantes... Não havia dúvidas de que teriam muito em comum, pensou, pegando o garfo e voltando a atenção para a lagosta.

Ao seu lado, Lorde Howard aproximou-se um pouco e brincou:

— Ela está morta, sabia?

Kagome encarou-o, sem entender, e o lorde apontou para a lagosta em seu prato.

—Já está morta — repetiu. — Não precisa tentar matá-la de novo.

Extremamente embaraçada, ela sorriu e exalou um profundo suspiro. Dali em diante, fez um esforço supremo para participar da conversa de seus companheiros de mesa. Como Lorde Howard previra, os cavalheiros, que no momento já haviam presenciado ou ouvido comentários a respeito de sua atuação na sala de jogos, tratavam-na com visível frieza, e ela tentou mostrar-se ainda mais simpática e animada. Aquela era a segunda vez, em toda sua vida, que lançava mão de seus encantos femininos para atingir um objetivo, a primeira vez havia sido no jardim, no primeiro encontro com InuYasha Taisho, e estava um tanto perplexa com o rápido sucesso. Um a um, os cavalheiros presentes iam retirando as máscaras de frieza, passando a rir e conversar com ela.

Durante o longo e penoso jantar, Kagome teve, várias vezes, a estranha sensação de que InuYasha a observava e, quase no final, quando já não podia mais suportar, olhou de relance para o lugar onde ele estava sentado. Os olhos cor de âmbar a fitavam, e ela não soube definir se desaprovavam o clima de flerte em torno dela ou se estavam admirados com isso.

— A senhorita me permitiria tomar o lugar de meu primo e acompanhá-la no passeio de amanhã? — Lorde Howard ofereceu, quando a interminável refeição chegou ao fim e os convidados começaram a se levantar.

Aquele era o momento em que Kagome teria de decidir se iria ou não encontrar-se com InuYasha no chalé. Na verdade, não havia realmente uma decisão a tomar, e ela sabia. Com um sorriso luminoso e artificial, virou-se para o lorde:

— Sim, obrigada.

— Deveremos sair às dez e meia e, pelo que sei, haverá todas aquelas diversões habituais: compras e, depois, almoço na hospedaria local, seguido de um passeio a cavalo pelos arredores pitorescos.

Ela achou a perspectiva entediante.

— Parece adorável! — exclamou com tal fervor que Lorde Howard lhe enviou um olhar assustado.

— A senhorita está se sentindo bem? — perguntou preocupado, reparando nas faces coradas e nos olhos brilhantes demais.

— Nunca me senti melhor! — ela assegurou, pensando apenas em fugir dali o mais depressa possível para a segurança e tranquilidade de seu quarto. — E agora, se me der licença, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça e gostaria de me retirar acrescentou, Deixando um atônito Lorde Howard atrás de si. Estava _a_meio caminho da escada quando se deu conta do que acabara de dizer. Parou por um instante, mas balançou a cabeça e continuou subindo os degraus lentamente. Não se importava muito com o que o lorde pudesse pensar. E estava se sentindo miserável demais para considerar o quanto sua desculpa parecera estranha.

—Por favor, Berta, acorde-me às oito horas — disse enquanto a criada a ajudava a despir-se.

Sem responder, Berta agitava-se em torno do quarto, derrubando objetos na penteadeira e no chão, num evidente sinal de que estava nervosa.

— O que há de errado? — Kagome indagou, parando de escovar os cabelos.

— A criadagem está toda comentando sobre o que você fez na sala de jogos, e aquela sua dama de companhia empertigada vai me culpar por isso, espere só para ver — Berta respondeu, desconsolada. — Ela irá dizer que, na primeira vez em que a deixou longe de suas vistas e aos meus cuidados, você se meteu em encrencas!

—Vou explicar a ela tudo o que aconteceu, Berta — Kagome prometeu.

— Bem, mas o _que_foi que aconteceu? — choramingou a criada, torcendo as mãos em nervosa antecipação do formidável sermão que ouviria da srta. Throckmorton-Jones.

Num tom cansado, Kagome relatou o ocorrido, e a expressão de Berta foi se suavizando aos poucos. Retirou a colcha de brocado da cama e ajudou a jovem patroa a se deitar.

—Então, como vê — Kagome finalizou, bocejando —, eu não podia silenciar e permitir que todos pensassem que ele havia trapaceado, o que é algo que eles próprios seriam capazes de fazer. Mas o sr. Taisho não é como eles.

Um relâmpago explodiu no céu, iluminando o quarto, logo seguido por um trovão que reverberou a ponto de sacudir as janelas. Kagome fechou os olhos e rezou para que o passeio ao vilarejo não fosse cancelado, pois a ideia de passar o dia inteiro na mesma casa que InuYasha Taisho - sem poder olhá-lo ou falar com ele - era insuportável. Estou quase obcecada, pensou, antes de ser vencida pelo cansaço.

Sonhou com tempestades descontroladas, com um par de fortes braços estendidos em seu socorro para, depois, atirá-la num mar revolto...


	7. Capítulo 6

Pálidos raios de sol penetravam no quarto e, relutante, Kagome virou-se na cama. Não importava o quanto dormisse, muito ou pouco, sempre acordava aturdida e desorientada. Enquanto Souta pulava da cama sentindo-se desperto e em plena forma, ela primeiro tinha de se recostar nos travesseiros e permanecer sentada por uma meia hora até despertar por completo.

Por outro lado, Souta começava a disfarçar bocejos já às dez da noite, horário em que Kagome estava mais desperta do que nunca, pronta para jogar cartas ou bilhar, ou ler por mais algumas horas. Assim, adequou-se perfeitamente à temporada de Londres, quando as pessoas dormiam pelo menos até o meio-dia, permanecendo acordadas madrugada afora. A noite anterior havia sido uma rara exceção.

Ela sentia a cabeça como um peso morto sobre os travesseiros, quando obrigou-se a abrir os olhos. Na mesinha ao lado da cama havia uma bandeja com seu desjejum habitual: um pequeno bule com chocolate quente e uma fatia de torrada com manteiga. Suspirando, Kagome forçou-se a ir em frente com o ritual do despertar: agarrou-se à cabeceira da cama e forçou o corpo para cima, até recostar-se nos travesseiros; depois, lançou um olhar vago para as próprias mãos, como a querer que ganhassem vida Própria e alcançassem a xícara com o chocolate quente e restaurador.

Naquela manhã, precisou de mais força de vontade do que de costume pois sentia uma desconfortável dor de cabeça, além da incômoda impressão de que algo perturbador havia acontecido.

Ainda presa naquele estágio entre o sono e o despertar, removeu a toalhinha de croché que cobria o bule de porcelana e encheu a xícara. Só então se lembrou e sentiu o estômago revirar: naquele dia, um atraente homem de cabelo castanho estaria à sua espera no chalé dos lenhadores. Esperaria por uma hora e depois partiria... porque ela não iria aparecer. Não podia. Definitivamente, não podia!

As mãos tremeram um pouco quando levou a xícara aos lábios e naquele instante Berta irrompeu no quarto, com uma expressão preocupada que logo se transformou num sorriso aliviado.

— Ah, ainda bem... Já começava a imaginar se você estava doente!

—Por quê? — Kagome quis saber antes de beber um gole do chocolate. _Estava gelado._

— Porque não consegui acordá-la e...

— Que _horas são,_Berta?

— Quase onze.

— Onze horas! Mas eu lhe disse para me acordar às oito! Como pôde me deixar dormir tanto? — Ainda zonza de sono, Elizabeth tentava pensar numa solução. Poderia vestir-se bem depressa e alcançar o grupo. Ou...

— Eu bem que tentei! — Berta exclamou, ressentida com a rispidez pouco característica na voz da patroa. — Mas você não queria acordar.

— Eu _nunca_quero acordar, Berta. Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém!

— Mas esta manhã estava ainda pior do que o normal. Disse que estava com dor de cabeça.

— Eu sempre digo coisas assim. Não sei o que falo, quando estou dormindo, e sou capaz de qualquer coisa para ganhar mais uns minutos de sono. Você me conhece há anos, e sempre conseguiu me despertar.

— Mas desta vez você disse — Berta insistiu, torcendo a barra do avental com um ar infeliz — que estava chovendo muito, ontem à noite, e que certamente o passeio ao vilarejo seria cancelado. E, por isso, não precisava levantar.

— Berta, pelo amor de Deus! — Kagome gemeu, afastando as cobertas e pulando da cama com uma energia que jamais demonstrara após um período tão curto de despertar. — Eu já cheguei a lhe dizer que estava morrendo de difteria, para obrigá-la a me deixar dormir mais um pouco, e nem isso adiantou!

— Bem — a criada retrucou, marchando em direção da campainha para que trouxessem água para o quarto —, naquela ocasião você não estava pálida, e tampouco seu rosto estava quente quando o toquei. E você também não havia se arrastado para a cama antes de uma da manhã, como aconteceu ontem.

Arrependida da explosão, Kagome tornou a sentar na cama.

—Não é sua culpa se durmo feito pedra. Além disso, se o passeio ao vilarejo foi cancelado, não faz diferença alguma se dormi demais.

Tentava resignar-se com a ideia de passar o dia inteiro presa naquela casa, perto de um homem capaz de fazer seu coração disparar com um único olhar, quando Berta falou:

— Mas eles foram ao vilarejo. A tempestade de ontem à noite foi rápida: mais barulho do que chuva.

Cerrando os olhos por um instante, Kagome soltou um longo suspiro. Eram onze horas, o que significava que InuYasha já iniciara a espera inútil no chalé.

— Muito bem, então irei a cavalo até o vilarejo e me encontro com o grupo. Não é preciso tanta pressa — acrescentou, quando Berta correu para abrir a porta e duas criadas entraram carregando baldes de água quente para o banho.

Passava de meio-dia e meia quando Kagome desceu as escadas, trajando um alegre conjunto de montaria cor de pêssego. Um chapeuzinho combinando, com uma pluma no lado direito, escondia-lhe o cabelo, e as luvas de couro cobriam-lhe as mãos e os pulsos. O som de vozes masculinas vinha da sala de jogos, atestando o fato de que nem todos os convidados haviam se decidido pelo passeio. Ela hesitou um pouco ao chegar ao vestíbulo, sem saber se deveria ou não espiar na sala de jogos e verificar se InuYasha retornara do chalé. Porém, tendo certeza de que isso acontecera, e não desejando vê-lo, virou-se na direção oposta e saiu da casa pela porta da frente.

Esperou alguns minutos no estábulo, enquanto os cavalariços lhe selavam um cavalo, mas seu coração parecia bater mais depressa a cada segundo, enquanto a mente a atormentava com a imagem de um homem solitário esperando no chalé por uma mulher que não chegaria.

—A senhora vai precisar da companhia de um lacaio, _milady?_ —um dos cavalariços indagou. — Não tem ninguém aqui, no momento, pois foram todos acompanhar a excursão ao vilarejo. Mas alguns deles devem voltar em uma hora, mais ou menos, se a senhora quiser esperar. Se não, a estrada é segura e sem qualquer perigo. A patroa sempre cavalga sozinha até a vila.

A coisa que Kagome mais queria era galopar em seu alazão por uma boa estrada, e deixar todo o resto para trás.

— Não é necessário, irei sozinha — disse, sorrindo ao cavalariço com a mesma amigável doçura que dedicava aos criados em Havenhurst. — Nós passamos pelo vilarejo, no dia em que chegamos... fica no final da estrada principal, a cerca de oito quilômetros daqui, não é?

—Isso mesmo — o cavalariço concordou.

Naquele instante, um relâmpago iluminou o céu pálido e Kagome ergueu os olhos, ansiosa. Embora não quisesse ficar na casa, a perspectiva de ser apanhada por uma tempestade de verão também não era das mais animadoras.

— Duvido que chova antes do anoitecer — afirmou o criado ao vê-la hesitar. — Nesta época do ano estes relâmpagos são muito comuns. A senhora não viu, ontem à noite? Muitos relâmpagos e trovões, mas não caiu nem uma gota de chuva.

Era daquele incentivo que Kagome precisava.

A chuva começou a cair quando ela havia percorrido dois quilômetros de estrada.

— Ah, que ótimo... — desabafou desolada. Obrigou o cavalo a parar e examinou o céu.

Depois bateu com as esporas no lombo do animal e seguiu em frente, num rápido galope. Porém, minutos depois, começou a perceber que o vento, que até bem pouco não passava de uma brisa, subitamente soprava com força suficiente para vergar os galhos das árvores, enquanto a temperatura baixava com rapidez vertiginosa. A chuva ficou mais forte, caindo em grandes gotas que logo se transformaram numa torrente contínua. E quando avistou a trilha que saía da estrada principal em direção ao bosque, Kagome já estava quase ensopada. Procurando um abrigo entre as árvores, guiou o cavalo pela trilha. Ali, pelo menos, as árvores lhe dariam uma pequena, embora precária, proteção.

Relâmpagos explodiam no céu, seguidos pelos trovões ensurdecedores e, a despeito da previsão do cavalariço, ela concluiu que uma grande tempestade estava se formando, e prestes a decibar. O animal também pressentia o fato mas, embora se assustasse a cada trovoada, permanecia dócil e obediente.

— Que cavalo bonzinho você _é..._— Kagome disse com suavidade, afagando o pescoço aveludado do animal. Mas seus pensamentos se dirigiam ao chalé que sabia ficar no final daquela trilha.

Mordeu o lábio, indecisa, tentando calcular a hora: devia ser mais de uma da tarde, e portanto InuYasha Taisho há muito teria ido embora.

Nos poucos instantes que permaneceu parada sob as árvores, tentando analisar suas alternativas, chegou à conclusão óbvia de que estava exagerando demais a importância que aquele encontro teria para InuYasha. Na noite anterior, tinha visto com seus próprios olhos a maneira como ele flertava com Tsubaki, apenas meia hora depois de tê-la beijado no caramanchão. Não tinha dúvidas de que representara apenas um passatempo para ele. E como fora melodramática e estúpida, ao imaginá-lo andando de um lado para outro no chalé, esperando a porta se abrir... Afinal, ele não passava de um jogador e, provavelmente, um conquistador inveterado.

Não duvidava que ele tivesse desistido da espera ao meio-dia e voltado para a casa, em busca de uma companhia menos relutante, que encontraria sem grandes problemas. Por outro lado, na remota possibilidade de ele ainda estar no chalé, ela veria seu cavalo. Então simplesmente daria meia-volta e retornaria à mansão.

Avistou o chalé alguns minutos depois. Encravado no bosque úmido, era uma visão acolhedora. Forçou os olhos, tentando enxergar através das árvores densas e da neblina que as encobria, procurando sinais da montaria de InuYasha. Com o coração disparando de expectativa e temor, examinou a frente do chalé coberto de sape, mas logo percebeu que não havia motivo para tanto alarme. O lugar estava deserto. Ali estava o resultado do súbito e profundo carinho que ele sentira por ela, pensou com sarcasmo, recusando-se a analisar a estranha e dolorosa sensação que a invadia.

Desmontou do cavalo e levou-o para os fundos, onde encontrou um abrigo em que poderia amarrá-lo.

— Você já percebeu como os homens são imprevisíveis? — falou ao animal. — E como as mulheres são tolas por acreditar neles? — acrescentou, ciente de seu inexplicável desapontamento.

Sabia muito bem que estava sendo completamente irracional, não pretendera ir até ali, não quisera que ele a estivesse esperando e, agora, estava prestes a chorar por não encontrá-lo!

Com um gesto impaciente, desamarrou o laço que prendia o chapéu e tirou-o ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta do chalé. Entrou e... ficou gelada!

Parado no lado oposto da pequena sala, de costas para ela, estava InuYasha Taisho. Observava o fogo crepitando na lareira, mantendo a cabeça levemente inclinada, as mãos apoiadas na cintura da calça de montaria cinza, um pé apoiado no gradil. Havia tirado a casaca, e sob o tecido leve da camisa, os músculos moveram-se quando ele levantou o braço direito e passou a mão pelo cabelo. O olhar de Kagome seguia cada movimento, reparando na beleza máscula dos ombros largos, das costas musculosas, da cintura estreita.

Alguma coisa na maneira sombria como InuYasha se postava além do fato de estar esperando-a por mais de duas horas levou-a a refletir sobre a importância do encontro para ele. Fez isso antes de olhar para o lado e ver a mesa: com um aperto no peito, percebeu todo o trabalho que ele tivera. Uma toalha de linho creme cobria o tampo rústico, e dois lugares haviam sido arrumados, com peças de porcelana azul e dourada, evidentemente emprestadas da casa de Tsubaki. No centro da mesa uma vela fora acesa, e uma garrafa de vinho pela metade jazia ao lado de um prato com carne fria e queijos.

Em toda a sua vida, Kagome nunca imaginara que um homem pudesse arrumar uma mesa e preparar um almoço. Essa tarefa cabia às mulheres. As mulheres e aos criados.

Pareceu-lhe que estava ali por muito tempo, e não apenas alguns segundos, quando finalmente InuYasha enrijeceu o corpo, pressentindo sua presença. Ele se virou e o rosto sombrio suavizou-se com um sorriso.

— Você não é muito pontual.

—Não tinha intenção de vir — ela admitiu, lutando para recobrar-se _e_ignorar a reação que os olhos e a voz dele lhe causavam. — Começou a chover, quando eu estava a caminho do vilarejo.

— Está toda molhada.

— Eu sei.

— Venha para perto do fogo.

Vendo-a permanecer onde estava, fitando-o com um olhar vago, InuYasha resolveu se aproximar. Kagome parecia colada ao chão, ouvindo ressoar em sua mente o eco de todos os terríveis avisos de Kaede sobre ficar a sós com um homem.

— O que quer? — perguntou, ofegante, encolhendo-se sob a sombra dele.

— Seu casaco.

— Não... acho que prefiro ficar com ele.

— Tire — InuYasha insistiu. — Está molhado.

— Não se aproxime! — ela gritou, correndo em direção da porta e prendendo o casaco em torno de si.

— Kagome — ele disse, tranqulizando-a , eu lhe dei minha palavra de que você estaria segura, se viesse ao meu encontro.

Ela fechou os olhos e assentiu.

—Eu sei. Também sei que não deveria estar aqui. Preciso ir embora, neste exato instante. É o que devo _fazer,_não é? — Abriu os olhos, fitando-o confusa. A seduzida pedindo conselhos ao sedutor!

— Nestas circunstâncias, não creio que eu seja a pessoa adequada a lhe responder.

— Vou ficar — ela afirmou após um momento, e percebeu a tensão dele se atenuar.

Desabotoou o casaco e entregou-o a ele, juntamente com o chapéu. InuYasha levou-os para perto do fogo e pendurou-os em pregos na parede.

— Fique junto à lareira — ordenou, encaminhando-se para a mesa e servindo dois copos de vinho, enquanto verificava se ela obedeceria.

A parte da frente dos cabelos de Kagome estava úmida, pois não fora protegida pelo chapéu. Num gesto automático, ela levantou os braços e, retirando os pentes que prendiam as mechas nas laterais do rosto, sacudiu a massa negra de cabelos. Inconsciente da sedução de cada um de seus movimentos, penteou os cabelos com os dedos e tornou a prendê-los com os pentes.

Voltou a olhar para InuYasha, reparando que ele ficara como que paralisado ao lado da mesa, observando-a. Alguma coisa na expressão dele a obrigou a baixar os braços depressa, quebrando a magia do momento.

Percebendo a dimensão exata do risco a que se expunha, Kagome estremeceu. Afinal, não conhecia aquele homem, encontrara-o pela primeira vez havia apenas algumas horas. E ainda assim, ele a fitava de uma maneira... íntima demais. Possessiva demais.

InuYasha entregou-lhe o copo de vinho e indicou o sofá surrado que ocupava quase toda _a_minúscula sala.

— Se você já se aqueceu, sente-se um pouco. O sofá está limpo.

Forrado com um tecido listrado de verde e branco, agora transformado numa mescla de tons acinzentados, o móvel era sem dúvida um refugo da casa principal.

Kagome sentou-se o mais longe possível de InuYasha, e cruzou as pernas sob a saia do traje de montaria, a fim de aquecê-las. Ele lhe prometera que ela estaria "segura" - agora percebia que a promessa poderia ser interpretada de diversas formas.

— Se vou ficar aqui — disse, apreensiva —, acho que devemos concordar em observar todas as convenções e atitudes apropriadas.

— Tais como...?

— Bem, para começar, o senhor não deveria estar me chamando pelo primeiro nome.

— Considerando-se o beijo que trocamos ontem à noite, parece-me absurdo chamá-la de srta. Higurashi. E gostaria que você me chamasse de InuYasha.

Era um bom momento para informá-lo de que era _Lady_Higurashi, mas estava perturbada demais com a lembrança dos inesquecíveis - e proibidos - momentos que passara nos braços dele para preocupar-se com este detalhe.

— Isso não vem ao caso — disse, com firmeza. — A questão é que não podemos permitir que o que aconteceu ontem à noite influencie nosso comportamento de hoje. Hoje devemos... devemos nos comportar _duas vezes_mais corretamente — completou um tanto desesperada e ilógica. — Devemos compensar nosso comportamento de ontem.

—É _assim_que se faz? — indagou ele com um brilho divertido no olhar. —Sabe, não imaginei que você permitisse que as convenções comandassem cada um de seus atos.

Para um jogador sem vínculos nem responsabilidades, as regras de etiqueta e as convenções sociais deveriam ser extremamente cansativas. Então Kagome concluiu que era_imperativo_convencê-lo da importância de seu ponto de vista.

— Ah, mas é assim que eu sou — mentiu, evasiva. — Os Higurashi são as pessoas mais convencionais deste mundo! Como já lhe disse ontem, acredito que a morte seja preferível à desonra. Também acreditamos em Deus, em nosso país, na maternidade, no rei e... e todas as outras convenções apropriadas. Na verdade, nossa atitude, em tais questões, chega a ser tediosa.

— Entendo — ele disse, curvando os lábios de leve. — Diga-me uma coisa: como uma pessoa assim, tão convencional, foi capaz de enfrentar uma sala repleta de homens, apenas para proteger a reputação de um estranho?

— Ah, aquilo... Bem, aquilo foi apenas... uma demonstração do meu senso de justiça_convencional._Além do mais — acrescentou, sentindo a raiva renovar-se ao lembrar a cena na sala de jogos —, fiquei muito zangada ao perceber que o único motivo que impediu aqueles homens de dissuadirem Lorde Everly de duelar foi o fato de o senhor não pertencer à mesma classe social deles, como acontece com Everly.

— Está falando de igualdade social? — Ele abriu um sorriso largo e devastador. — Mas que ideia estranha, vinda de alguém tão convencional como você!

Kagome sabia que caíra na armadilha.

—Para dizer a verdade — confessou, trémula —, estou morrendo de medo por estar aqui.

— Eu sei — ele disse, ficando sério. — Mas sou a última pessoa do mundo a quem deve temer.

Aquelas palavras, e o tom em que foram ditas, levaram o coração de Kagome a disparar novamente. Ela bebeu um bom gole de vinho, rezando para que a bebida pudesse acalmá-la. Percebendo sua tensão, InuYasha mudou de assunto:

— Tem pensado muito a respeito da injustiça cometida contra Galileu?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

—Devo ter parecido uma tola, ontem à noite, falando em como foi errado julgá-lo diante da Inquisição. Foi uma coisa absurda para se conversar, especialmente com um cavalheiro.

— Pois para mim foi uma alternativa alentadora às costumeiras e insípidas trivialidades.

— Achou _mesmo?_— ela perguntou, os olhos procurando os dele num misto de incredulidade e esperança, sem perceber que estava sendo levada a esquecer seus temores e engajar-se numa conversa bem mais amena.

— É claro que sim.

— Eu gostaria _tanto_que a sociedade pensasse assim... —Ele sorriu, solidário.

— Há quanto tempo tem sido obrigada a esconder o fato de que possui um cérebro?

— Quatro semanas — ela admitiu, rindo um pouco das palavras dele. — O senhor não pode imaginar como é horrível ter de conversar apenas trivialidades com pessoas a quem se deseja muito indagar sobre coisas que viram, ou que conhecem. E, se por acaso forem homens, eles não respondem mesmo, nem quando lhes pergunto...

— E o que dizem? — InuYasha encorajou-a.

— Dizem que a resposta está muito além da compreensão feminina... ou que temem ofender minha sensibilidade.

— Que tipo de perguntas você andou fazendo?

Os olhos de Kagome mostravam uma mescla de riso e frustração.

— Perguntei a Sir Elston Greeley, que acabara de retornar de uma longa viagem, se havia ido até as colônias, e ele respondeu que sim. Porém, quando eu lhe pedi para me descrever os nativos, e como viviam, ele tossiu, embaraçado, e disse que não era "apropriado" conversar sobre "selvagens" com uma dama, e que eu seria capaz de desmaiar se ele o fizesse.

— A aparência e o modo de vida deles dependem de cada tribo — InuYasha começou a falar, em resposta à pergunta. — Algumas tribos podem ser consideradas "selvagens" pelos nossos padrões, e outras são pacíficas, julgadas por seja qual for o padrão...

Duas horas voaram enquanto Kagome o enchia de perguntas, ouvindo fascinada as histórias de lugares que ele conhecera. Nem uma vez sequer InuYasha recusou-se a responder ou fez pouco caso de seus comentários. Tratava-a como a um igual e parecia gostar quando ela discordava de algumas de suas opiniões.

Haviam acabado de almoçar e retornado ao sofá e, embora soubesse que já passara da hora de partir, Kagome relutava em pôr um fim naqueles momentos roubados.

—Não posso deixar de pensar — confidenciou, quando ele acabou de responder a uma pergunta sobre as mulheres da índia, que eram obrigadas a cobrir os rostos e cabelos em público — em quanto é injusto eu ter nascido mulher e que, portanto, jamais terei a chance de viver tais aventuras, ou conhecer pelo menos alguns desses lugares. Se eu partisse numa viagem para a índia, por exemplo, só me permitiriam ir a locais tão civilizados quanto... quanto Londres!

— Realmente, parece que existe um caso de extrema discriminação dos privilégios, no que se refere aos sexos — InuYasha concordou.

— Ainda assim, cada um de nós tem de cumprir sua obrigação — declarou ela com grande solenidade. — E dizem que há uma grande satisfação quando o dever é cumprido.

— O que você considera sua... ahn... obrigação? — perguntou ele, retribuindo seu tom cortante com um sorriso dos mais cândidos.

—Ora, isso é fácil. É obrigação da mulher ser uma boa esposa para o marido, em todos os sentidos. E é obrigação do homem fazer tudo o que quiser, quando quiser, contanto que esteja preparado para defender seu país, caso seja necessário, o que raramente acontece. Os homens — informou-o — adquirem a honra pelo sacrifício de si próprios nos campos de batalha, enquanto que _nós,_mulheres, nos sacrificamos no altar do matrimônio.

Ele riu gostosamente e ela sorriu-lhe de volta, divertindo-se com o tom de mofa do próprio discurso.

—E pesando todos os prós e contras — concluiu —, pode-se provar que nosso sacrifício é, de longe, o maior, e muito mais nobre.

—Como? — ele indagou, ainda rindo.

— É bastante óbvio: as batalhas duram apenas alguns dias ou semanas, meses, no máximo. Enquanto que o _casamento_dura uma vida inteira! Isso me faz lembrar de algo em que sempre pensei. — ela prosseguiu alegremente, expondo-lhe seus mais íntimos pensamentos.

— O que é? — incentivou ele, fitando-a embevecido.

— Afinal, por que será que nos chamam de sexo frágil? — Seus olhares sorridentes se encontraram, e só então Kagome percebeu como seus comentários poderiam parecer ousados aos olhos dele. — Você — acrescentou, pois finalmente cedera à insistência dele para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome — deve estar me achando terrivelmente mal-educada.

— Estou achando você magnífica.

A sinceridade contida nessa afirmação tirou o fôlego de Kagome. Ela abriu a boca tentando encontrar algo divertido para falar, algo que restaurasse a fácil camaradagem de um minuto atrás, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi aspirar o ar, longa e profundamente.

— E — InuYasha continuou, baixinho — acho que você sabe disso. — Aquele não era o tipo de comentário lisonjeiro que ela estava acostumada a ouvir dos rapazes de Londres. E o brilho sensual que agora transparecia nos olhos de InuYasha a deixou totalmente aterrorizada. Afastando-se um pouco mais contra o braço do sofá, tentou convencer-se de que estava apenas exagerando sua reação a algo que não passava de mais um elogio fútil.

— Pois eu creio — conseguiu falar, afinal, com um risinho forçado — que você considera "magnífica" qualquer mulher que esteja ao seu lado.

— Por que diz isto? —Ela deu de ombros.

— A ceia de ontem, por exemplo. — Quando ele franziu a testa, sem entender, ela explicou: — Lembra-se de Lady Tsubaki Dumont, nossa anfitriã, uma adorável jovem senhora de cabelos castanhos? Você parecia ouvir embevecido cada palavra que ela pronunciava.

Ele sorriu.

— Está com ciúmes?

Kagome ergueu o queixo e balançou a cabeça.

— Tanto quanto você tem ciúmes de Lorde Howard — afirmou, sentindo uma pontinha de satisfação ao ver que a alegria dele desaparecera.

— O sujeito que parecia incapaz de falar com você sem tocar seu braço? — InuYasha indagou, com voz sedosa. — Aquele Lorde Howard? Para ser franco, meu amor, passei a maior parte do jantar tentando decidir se preferia enfiar o nariz dele embaixo da orelha direita ou da esquerda.

Ela rompeu num riso tão espontâneo que não pôde contê-lo.

— Ora, você jamais faria uma coisa dessas. Além do mais, se não aceitou duelar com Lorde Everly quando ele o acusou de trapaça, certamente não faria mal algum ao pobre Lorde Howard, apenas por ele ter tocado meu braço.

— Será que não? — ele perguntou com suavidade. — São duas questões bem diferentes.

Não pela primeira vez, Kagome não conseguiu compreendê-lo. De repente, a presença dele tornou a representar uma ameaça. Sempre que InuYasha parava de agir com a divertida galanteria, transformava-se num estranho sombrio e misterioso. Afastando o cabelo da testa, ela olhou pela janela.

—Já devem ser mais de três horas. Preciso ir embora. — Levantou-se, ajeitando a saia. — Obrigada por uma tarde tão agradável. Nem sei por que fiquei aqui, não deveria, mas... estou contente por ter ficado...

Sem mais o que dizer, Kagome olhou-o vagamente alarmada quando ele também se levantou.

— Não sabe mesmo? — InuYasha perguntou.

— O quê?

— Não sabe por que ainda está aqui comigo?

— Nem mesmo sei quem é você! Sei sobre os lugares onde esteve, mas nada sobre sua família, sua gente. Sei que aposta enormes somas de dinheiro nas cartas, e isso é algo que desaprovo...

— Também aposto muito dinheiro em navios e cargas... Será que este fato melhora o meu caráter aos seus olhos?

— E eu sei — ela prosseguiu, quase em desespero, observando o olhar dele tornar-se mais quente e sensual —, aliás, tenho certeza absoluta de que você me deixa muito constrangida, quando me olha da maneira como está fazendo agora!

— Kagome... está aqui porque nós dois estamos meio apaixonados um pelo outro.

— O _quê ?_– ela ofegou.

— E quanto à necessidade de saber quem eu sou, a resposta é muito simples. — _As_mãos dele acariciaram-lhe o rosto pálido _e,_depois, deslizaram até a nuca, segurando-a com delicadeza — Eu sou o homem com quem você vai se casar.

— Ah, meu _Deus!_

— Creio que é tarde demais para começar a rezar — brincou ele.

— Você... deve estar louco! — ela murmurou, trêmula.

— Sim, é exatamente o que eu penso — InuYasha sussurrou e, inclinando a cabeça, pressionou os lábios em sua testa. Puxou-a contra o peito, abraçando-a como se soubesse que ela iria lutar, se tentasse avançar mais. — Não estava nos meus planos, srta. Higurashi.

—Ah, por favor... — ela implorou, transtornada. —Não aja assim comigo, eu não entendo nada disso... Não sei o que está querendo...

— Quero você. — Segurando-lhe o queixo entre os dedos, InuYasha obrigou-a a erguer o rosto e encarar seu olhar firme. — E você também me quer.

Kagome sentiu o corpo todo estremecer quando os lábios dele aproximaram-se dos seus, e tentou adiar o que sabia ser inevitável.

— Uma inglesa bem-criada não sente nada mais forte do que afeição —argumentou, citando uma das frases de Kaede. Nós _nunca_nos apaixonamos.

Os lábios quentes de InuYasha tocaram os dela.

— Eu sou escocês — ele murmurou. — Nós nos apaixonamos.

- Um escocês! — ofegou ela quando ele afastou os lábios. Ele riu, diante da expressão apavorada.

—Eu disse "escocês", não "assassino".

Um escocês que, ainda por cima, era um jogador inveterado! Havenhurst seria entregue aos credores, os criados seriam despedidos, e todo o seu mundo ruiria em pedaços.

— Eu não posso, _não posso_me casar com você!

— Pode, Kagome — ele sussurrou. — Você pode, sim.

Os lábios dele roçaram a orelha de Kagome e, com a ponta da língua, InuYasha tocou-lhe o lóbulo, antes de traçar delicadamente cada curva, cada reentrância, até que Kagome estremeceu, sentindo ondas de tensão cobrirem seu corpo. Assim que sentiu a reação de medo, InuYasha abraçou-a com mais força, amparando-a contra si enquanto penetrava a língua em sua orelha. As mãos acariciavam a nuca com sensualidade, e ele passou a beijá-la desde o pescoço até os ombros. Com a respiração quente contra os cabelos dela, ele sussurrou:

— Não tenha medo... Posso parar quando você quiser que eu pare.

Aprisionada no abraço protetor, tranquilizada pela promessa e seduzida pela boca e pelas mãos acariciantes, Kagome colou-se a ele, deslizando para o abismo do desejo para onde ele a levava.

InuYasha passou a beijá-la pelo rosto inteiro e, quando seus lábios tocaram o canto dos dela, Kagome inclinou a cabeça, entregando-se inteira ao beijo. Aquela doce oferenda fez com que ele gemesse baixinho, numa mescla de dor e prazer, e a beijou com um desejo avassalador, que beirava a loucura.

De repente, ele a tomou no colo e a carregou até o sofá, mantendo os lábios colados aos dela enquanto se inclinava sobre ela. A língua traçava uma linha ardente sobre seus lábios, insistindo para que ela os entreabrisse, e no instante em que ela cedeu, penetrou em sua boca, agressiva e suave ao mesmo tempo. Kagome arqueou-se, sensações primitivas tomando conta de seu corpo, e, sem pensar, ela se rendeu ao esplendor tempestuoso daquele beijo. Acariciou as costas musculosas enquanto seus lábios se moviam contra os dele num abandono crescente.

Uma eternidade se passou antes que ele finalmente afastasse o rosto. Ambos respiravam ofegantes. Quase sem sentidos, Kagome retornou à superfície da realidade após aquele mergulho no paraíso sensual em que haviam estado. Com dificuldade, obrigou os olhos pesados a se abrirem para olhá-lo.

Estendido ao seu lado no sofá, InuYasha permanecia inclinado, com o rosto tenso de paixão, os olhos brilhantes. Erguendo a mão, afastou ternamente uma mecha dos cabelos negros da face de Kagome. Tentou sorrir, mas sua respiração ainda estava tão pesada quanto a dela.

Sem fazer ideia do esforço que ele fazia para manter a paixão de ambos sob controle, Kagome viu-o soltar um suspiro.

— Não faça isso — ele avisou com voz enrouquecida. — Não olhe para minha boca como se a quisesse outra vez sobre a sua.

Ingênua demais para esconder os sentimentos, ela o encarou, vendo o desejo estampado nos olhos castanhos. InuYasha respirou fundo e, cedendo à tentação, com delicadeza instruiu-a a demonstrar o que queria:

— Coloque as mãos em torno do meu pescoço — murmurou.

Kagome obedeceu e ele tornou a beijá-la. Finalmente percebendo que aquela posição era bem melhor, pressionou-lhe a nuca com mais força. Mesmo ansiando pelo beijo, Kagome sentiu um choque quando ele recomeçou a carícia que lhe provocava uma sensação doce e indescritível. Desta vez, foi ela quem tocou-lhe a boca com a língua; ao senti-lo estremecer, seus instintos lhe disseram que havia provocado nele um grande prazer.

Mas InuYasha afastou-se, brusco.

— Não faça isso, Kagome — pediu.

Em resposta, ela aumentou a pressão das mãos, colando o corpo contra o dele. InuYasha beijou-a com uma paixão crescente mas, ao invés de lutar, Kagome arqueou o corpo, penetrando a língua na boca masculina. Podia sentir o coração dele disparando contra os seios, e InuYasha passou a beijá-la com uma intensidade ainda maior, descontrolada. Suas línguas se encontravam, tocando-se e afastando-se num ritmo excitante que a fazia sentir-se prestes a explodir. A mão de InuYasha deslizou até um de seus seios e cobriu-o num gesto de posse que a fez pular, chocada.

— Não... — ele murmurou, contra seus lábios. — Por Deus, ainda não...

Ela ficou estática, assustada com o tom urgente da voz dele, e InuYasha ergueu o rosto, olhando com ansiedade a parte de cima de seu vestido. Apesar do protesto sussurrado, as mãos estavam imóveis. Mesmo imersa numa onda de sensações conflitantes, Kagome percebeu que ele honrava a promessa que lhe fizera, de parar quando ela pedisse. Incapaz ela mesma de parar, ou de encorajá-lo, baixou os olhos para as mãos firmes e bronzeadas antes de tornar a mergulhar nos olhos cor de âmbar. Viu o calor intenso com que ardiam. Com um gemido inaudível, aconchegou-se a ele.

Era todo o encorajamento de que InuYasha precisava. Seus dedos moveram-se sobre os seios de Kagome, embora continuasse fitando-a, observando a maneira como aquele lindo rosto refletia primeiro o medo e, depois, o prazer. Para Kagome, os seios, até agora, haviam sido como as pernas: possuíam uma função prática. As pernas eram para andar, e os seios para erguer e preencher o corpete de um vestido. Jamais imaginara que pudessem lhe provocar tais sensações e, enquanto era beijada, limitou-se a ficar prostrada, quieta, enquanto InuYasha abria a blusa, puxava o corpete para baixo e desnudava-lhe os seios diante de seu olhar ardente. Num gesto automático, ela tentou cobri-los, mas InuYasha baixou o rosto devagar, distraindo-a enquanto lhe beijava as mãos e, depois, levando um de seus dedos à boca e sugando-o. Ela enrijeceu, temerosa, e puxou a mão, mas InuYasha já encontrara o seio e fazia a mesma coisa com seu mamilo. Uma onda selvagem de prazer a invadiu, e ela gemeu, agarrando-se à maciez dos cabelos dele, sentindo o coração aos saltos e a mente enviando-lhe o aviso urgente para que o obrigasse a parar.

InuYasha passou a beijar o outro seio, com os lábios fechando-se em torno do mamilo rígido, e Kagome arqueou o corpo, pressionando-lhe a nuca com mais força. Subitamente, ele levantou o rosto, admirando com carinho os seios rosados. Suspirou.

— Kagome, nós temos de parar.

Os sentidos transtornados começaram a voltar à tona, lentamente no início e, depois, com uma violência dolorosa. A paixão deu lugar ao medo e, em seguida, à vergonha angustiante ao perceber que estava deitada nos braços de um homem, com o corpete aberto, o corpo exposto ao seu olhar e ao seu toque. Fechando os olhos, tentou lutar contra as lágrimas e afastou a mão dele, erguendo-se para se sentar.

— Deixe-me levantar, por favor — sussurrou, sentindo a voz embargada com o nojo de si mesma.

Sentia a pele arder quando começou a fechar o corpete, e no instante em que InuYasha se afastou um pouco, ela levantou-se de um salto.

Virando-se de costas para ele, abotoou a blusa com as mãos trêmulas e pegou o casaco perto da lareira. InuYasha movia-se tão silenciosamente que ela nem sequer percebera que também havia se levantado, até que as mãos dele pousaram em seus ombros tensos.

— Não tenha medo do que existe entre nós, Kagome. Eu vou cuidar de você...

Toda a angústia e confusão que ela sentia explodiram num jorro de fúria que, embora dirigida a si mesma, foi lançada contra ele. Desvencilhando-se, virou-se para encará-lo.

— Cuidar de mim? — gritou. — Cuidar como? Vai atirar-me num buraco na Escócia, onde ficarei prisioneira enquanto você se finge de cavalheiro inglês e perde no jogo tudo o que possui...?

— Se tudo correr como espero — ele interrompeu, com calma —, serei um dos homens mais ricos da Inglaterra, no período de um ou dois anos, no máximo. E, mesmo que isso não aconteça, ainda assim cuidarei de você.

Kagome pegou o chapéu e afastou-se dele, tomada de um pavor que era em parte por ele, em parte por sua própria fraqueza.

— Isto é loucura. É completa loucura. — Virando-se, caminhou para a porta.

— Eu sei...

Kagome abriu a porta, mas parou, quando ele voltou a falar:

— Se você mudar de ideia, depois que partirmos, amanhã, poderá me encontrar na casa de Hamummd, em Londres. Fica na rua Upper Brook e estarei lá até quarta-feira, quando devo partir para uma viagem à índia. Ficarei longe até o inverno.

— Eu... espero que faça boa viagem - ela disse, abalada demais para pensar no agudo aperto que sentiu no peito à simples ideia de perdê-lo.

— Se mudar de ideia a tempo — ele brincou —, eu a levarei comigo.

Ela saiu correndo, aterrorizada com a doce segurança que ouviu na voz dele. Enquanto galopava através da densa neblina e sobre a grama molhada, já não era mais a jovem confiante _e_sensata que havia sido antes; ao contrário, era uma garotinha assustada, sucumbindo sob uma montanha de responsabilidades e convenções que lhe haviam ensinado que a louca atração que sentia por InuYasha Taisho era algo sórdido e imperdoável.

Quando deixou o cavalo na estrebaria e viu, com um horror paralisante, que o grupo de convidados já havia retornado do passeio ao vilarejo, não pensou em mais nada, exceto enviar um recado a Souta, implorando para que fosse buscá-la ainda naquela noite, e não no dia seguinte.

Kagome ceou em seu quarto, enquanto Berta arrumava suas malas, e teve todo cuidado de evitar aproximar-se da janela, de onde avistava o jardim. Nas duas vezes em que olhou para fora, havia deparado com InuYasha, lá em baixo. Na primeira, ele estivera parado sozinho no terraço, com um charuto preso entre os dentes e o olhar perdido no horizonte, e aquela postura solitária lhe provocara um aperto doloroso no coração. Na outra vez em que o viu, ele estava cercado de mulheres que não estiveram presentes no baile da noite anterior - recém-chegadas à casa, ela supôs -, e todas as cinco pareciam achá-lo irresistível. Disse a si mesma que não se importava com ele, não podia importar-se... tinha suas obrigações para com Souta e Havenhurst, que sempre viriam em primeiro lugar. Apesar do que InuYasha achava, não podia unir seu futuro com o de um jogador imprudente, mesmo se fosse o escocês mais atraente que já existira - e talvez o mais gentil.

Cerrou os olhos com força, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Era uma grande estupidez ficar pensando em InuYasha, e muito perigoso, também. Pois Kikyou e alguns dos outros convidados pareciam desconfiar de seu interlúdio à tarde. Cruzando os braços em torno do peito, Kagome estremeceu ao lembrar-se de como quase fora denunciada pelo seu próprio sentimento de culpa, quando entrara na casa.

— Meu Deus, você está toda molhada! — Kikyou exclamara, ao vê-la. — O cavalariço disse que você ficou fora a tarde inteira. Não vá me dizer que esteve perdida na chuva todo esse tempo!

— Não, eu... encontrei um chalé no meio do bosque, onde me abriguei até a chuva parar, há pouco. — A resposta lhe parecera a mais acertada pois, enquanto o cavalo de lan estivera fora das vistas, o seu permanecera perfeitamente visível, se alguém tivesse se dado ao trabalho de verificar.

— E a que horas foi isso?

— Creio que uma hora, mais ou menos.

— Por acaso não encontrou o sr. Taisho, enquanto esteve fora? — Kikyou indagara, com um sorriso malicioso, e todos os convidados presentes no salão haviam se virado para ouvir a resposta. Sem se abalar, ela juntou: — Um dos cavalariços disse que viu um homem alto e de cabelos escuros, montado num belo garanhão negro, indo na direção do chalé dos lenhadores. Presumiu que fosse um convidado, e por isso não questionou sua presença naqueles arredores.

— Eu... não o encontrei — Kagome respondera. — Havia... muita neblina. Espero que não tenha ocorrido nenhum contratempo com ele.

— Bem, não temos muita certeza, pois ele ainda não voltou. Tsubaki está preocupada, embora eu tenha lhe assegurado de que não precisa ficar assim. — Kikyou a observara com atenção, antes de prosseguir: — Soube que as criadas da cozinha prepararam um lanche para duas pessoas, que ele levou quando saiu.

Afastando-se um pouco para dar passagem a um casal, Kagome havia explicado a Kikyou que decidira partir naquela noite, em vez de no dia seguinte, e sem lhe dar a chance de questionar seus motivos, desculpara-se depressa, retirando-se em seguida para seu quarto.

Com um único olhar no rosto pálido de Kagome, Berta adivinhara que alguma coisa muito errada acontecera. E teve confirmada a intuição quando a jovem insistira para que um mensageiro levasse o recado para Souta vir buscá-la ainda naquela noite. No momento em que Kagome enviara o recado ao irmão, Berta já conseguira lhe arrancar uma boa parte da história. E Kagome foi forçada a passar o restante da tarde e o início da noite tentando acalmar a criada.


	8. Capítulo 7

—De nada vai adiantar tentar tampar o sol com a peneira - Berta aconselhou-a. — E pode ir-se preparando para o belo sermão que a srta. Throckmorton-Jones irá nos passar, assim que souber o que você andou aprontando.

— Ela não vai saber de nada — Kagome retrucou, muito mais enfática do que convicta.

Afundou numa poltrona, arrumando com nervosismo as pregas da saia verde de seu traje de viagem. O chapéu e as luvas estavam sobre a cama, ao lado das malas prontas e esperando para serem levadas para baixo no instante em que Souta chegasse.

Mesmo estando atenta à porta, Kagome quase deu um pulo na cadeira ao ouvir as batidas. Porém, em vez de lhe avisar que seu irmão havia chegado, o lacaio viera entregar-lhe um bilhete.

Kagome desdobrou-o com as mãos trêmulas, rezando para que não fosse um recado enviado de Londres, dizendo que Souta não poderia vir buscá-la. Por um instante, franziu a testa, sem entender a caligrafia apressada e quase ilegível que dizia:

_"Encontre-me na estufa do jardim. Preciso falar com você"._

O lacaio já se afastara pelo corredor. Kagome chamou-o de longe:

— Quem lhe entregou este bilhete?

— A srta. Kikyou, _milady._

O alívio que sentiu ao saber que a mensagem não viera de InuYasha foi imediatamente substituído pelo medo de que Kikyou, de alguma forma, tivesse descoberto algo mais sobre seu desaparecimento naquela tarde.

— Kikyou quer se encontrar comigo na estufa, agora mesmo — informou à Berta.

A criada empalideceu.

— Ela sabe de tudo, não é? É por isso que quer vê-la. Sei que não me cabe dizer, mas não consigo gostar daquela garota. Ela tem um jeito maldoso.

Em toda a sua vida, Kagome jamais se envolvera em intrigas ou bisbilhotices, e tudo o que estava acontecendo lhe parecia insuportavelmente complicado _e_salpicado de malícia. Sem responder ao comentário de Berta, consultou o relógio e viu que eram apenas seis horas.

— Souta só deverá chegar daqui a pelo menos uma hora disse. — Enquanto isso, vou descobrir por que Kikyou precisa tanto falar comigo.

Aproximando-se da janela, entreabriu as cortinas e observou os convidados que se reuniam no terraço ou passeavam pelo jardim. A última coisa que queria era que InuYasha a visse ir em direção da estufa e a seguisse até lá. Era uma possibilidade muito remota mas, assim mesmo, talvez fosse melhor não arriscar.

Quase engasgou de alívio ao avistar a imponente silhueta dele no terraço. Iluminado por um par de tochas, estava cercado por três mulheres que flertavam com ele abertamente, enquanto um lacaio titubeava em torno do grupo, esperando que alguém lhe desse atenção. Kagome viu quando InuYasha virou-se para o criado que, então, lhe entregou algo, que ela supôs ser uma bebida.

Ignorando a aguda sensação que a invadia, apenas por estar olhando-o de longe, ela se afastou da janela. E, em vez _de_sair da casa pelas portas dos fundos, que se abriam para o terraço onde InuYasha se encontrava, preferiu as portas laterais, e manteve-se afastada das tochas iluminadas.

Na soleira da porta da estufa, ela hesitou um pouco.

— Kikyou? — chamou, em voz baixa, olhando em volta.

O luar penetrava através do vidro do teto, e como não obtivesse resposta, Kagome entrou na estufa. Havia vasos de flores por toda parte, alinhados em fileiras sobre mesas e prateleiras. As espécies mais delicadas estavam colocadas em tábuas sob as mesas, protegidas dos raios diretos do sol que incindiam no forro de vidro durante o dia. Tentando acalmar os nervos, ela vagueou pelos corredores, examinando as plantas e mudas.

Era maior do que a estufa de Havenhurst, reparou, e uma parte devia ser utilizada como um tipo de solário, pois havia árvores plantadas em vasos e, ao lado destes, bancos de pedra esculpida, cobertos com almofadas coloridas.

Seguiu devagar pelo corredor, _sem_perceber a sombra escura que surgira na soleira da porta e que se movia silenciosamente atrás dela. Com as mãos cruzadas nas costas, inclinou-se para aspirar o perfume de uma gardênia.

—Kagome? — InuYasha chamou, num tom contido.

Ela virou-se de súbito, o coração disparando. Levou as mãos ao pescoço, sentindo as pernas trémulas.

—O que há de errado? — ele perguntou.

—Você... você me assustou — ela balbuciou em resposta. —Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui — acrescentou, nervosa.

— Não? — ele zombou. — E quem esperava ver, depois daquele bilhete... o Príncipe de Gales?

O bilhete! Parecia loucura, mas seu primeiro pensamento, depois de descobrir que fora ele e não Kikyou quem escrevera aquela nota, foi para a horrível caligrafia. Para um homem tão articulado e culto, ele escrevia quase como um analfabeto, pensou. Depois, reparou que parecia zangado com alguma coisa, mas ele não demorou muito em lhe dizer o motivo:

— Que tal me explicar por que, durante toda a tarde que passamos juntos, você se esqueceu de mencionar que é _Lady Kagome?_

Um tanto agitada, ela imaginou o que ele diria se soubesse que era também a condessa de Havenhurst, e não só a filha mais velha de um nobre ou cavaleiro de menor importância.

— Pode começar a falar, meu amor. Estou escutando.

Ela deu um passo para trás.

—Já que não quer falar — ele disparou, tentando segurá-la pelos braços —então será que é só isso que quer de mim?

— Não! — ela apressou-se em dizer, afastando-se de seu alcance. — Prefiro conversar.

Ele se adiantou um pouco e Kagome deu mais um passo para trás, dizendo — Isto é, existem tantos assuntos interessantes para conversarmos, não acha?

— É mesmo? — Ele aproximou-se mais.

— É, sim! — ela exclamou, dando dois passos, desta vez. Agarrando-se ao primeiro pensamento que lhe surgiu à mente, apontou para a mesa repleta de vasos ao seu lado. — E-estes jacintos não são lindos?

— Adoráveis — InuYasha concordou, sem sequer olhá-los. Finalmente segurou-lhe os ombros, com a firme intenção de abraçá-la.

Kagome desvencilhou-se com tal rapidez que os dedos dele mal tocaram o fino tecido de sua roupa.

— Os jacintos — ela começou a recitar, enquanto ele a seguia passo a passo através do corredor cercado pelas mesas cobertas com vasos de margaridas e lírios, sempre encarando-a com firmeza —, fazem parte da família dos _Hyacinthus,_embora sejam de uma variedade cultivada. Esta que vimos aqui é do tipo conhecido como jacinto holandês, que pertencem à H._orientalis e..._

— Kagome — ele interrompeu, num tom enrouquecido. Não estou nem um pouco interessado em flores.

Tornou a estender os braços para pegá-la e, numa tentativa frenética de escapar, ela agarrou um vaso de jacintos e praticamente jogou-o em suas mãos abertas.

— Existe toda uma _mitologia_em torno dos jacintos, que talvez você ache mais interessante do que as flores — continuou, enfática, e uma indescritível expressão de incredulidade, divertimento e fascinação começou a surgir no rosto dele. — Sabe, os jacintos receberam este nome de um belo jovem espartano, Jacinto, que foi escolhido por Apoio e por Zéfiro, o deus do vento. Certo dia, Zéfiro estava ensinando Jacinto a lançar discos e matou-o, por acidente. Diz-se que o sangue de Jacinto fez brotar uma flor, e que, em cada pétala, havia uma inscrição em grego, com uma imprecação de dor. - Sua voz estremeceu um pouco ao ver InuYasha depositar o vaso novamente na mesa. - N-na realidade, a flor da lenda deve ter sido a íris, ou a esporinha, e não o jacinto que conhecemos agora. Mas foi assim que surgiu o nome.

— Fascinante. — Os olhos de InuYasha, densos, fixaram-se nos dela. Kagome sabia que ele estava se referindo a ela, e não à história dos jacintos, e embora seu cérebro comandasse às pernas para que se movessem, estas recusaram-se a obedecer —Absolutamente fascinante — ele repetiu e, como em câmera lenta, Kagome observou as mãos dele erguerem-se e segurarem seus ombros, acariciando-os de leve. — Ontem à noite você estava disposta a lutar com um bando de homens que se atreveram a acreditar que eu havia trapaceado. Mas, agora,_está com medo. É_de mim que tem medo, querida?

A ternura com que tais palavras foram ditas provocou em Kagome o mesmo efeito alucinante que o toque dos lábios dele.

—Tenho medo das coisas que você me faz sentir — confessou com desespero, tentando recuperar o autocontrole. — Entendo que isto não passa de um mero... flerte de fim de semana e...

— Mentirosa — ele brincou, antes de tocar seus lábios com um beijo doce e breve.

Porém, mesmo breve, foi capaz de deixá-la sem fala por alguns instantes. Assim que ele se afastou, no entanto, ela voltou a tagarelar, nervosa e tensa:

— Obrigada pelo elogio. Bem, os jacintos não são as únicas flores com uma história interessante. Os lírios, também, que fazem parte da família dos...

Um sorriso lento e sedutor abriu-se no rosto de InuYasha e, para horror de Kagome, os olhos dele fixaram-se em sua boca. Ela não conseguiu evitar o tremor de excitação que a invadiu quando ele inclinou a cabeça para tornar _a_beijá-la. Sua mente a alertava contra a loucura, mas seu coração sabia que aquele era o verdadeiro momento do adeus. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e retribuiu-lhe o beijo com todo o indefeso e confuso desejo que sentia.

A doçura daquela entrega, combinada com a maneira como ela deslizara a mão sobre o peito de InuYasha, pousando-a no coração enquanto a outra se curvava em torno de sua nuca, dariam a qualquer homem a impressão de serem gestos vindos de uma mulher apaixonada, ou de uma conquistadora experiente. Porém Kagome - ingênua, inexperiente e jovem demais - agia movida por puro instinto, inconsciente de que tudo o que fazia o convencia exatamente do contrário.

Entretanto, ela não estava tão perdida quanto as implicações de seus atos a ponto de esquecer a iminente chegada de Souta. Só que, infelizmente, jamais imaginara que o irmão já estava a caminho antes mesmo de receber seu recado.

— Por favor, escute — pediu num sussurro desesperado - Meu irmão deve chegar a qualquer momento, para me levar de volta para casa.

— Então vou falar com ele. Talvez seu pai faça algumas objeções, mesmo depois de saber que serei capaz de garantir seu futuro, mas...

— Meu futuro! — ela interrompeu com genuíno terror pela maneira como ele aceitava o desafio... Um jogador, como seu pai.

Pensou nos cômodos de Havenhurst, quase totalmente despidos de seus objetos de valor, nos criados que dependiam dela, em seus _ancestrais,_que contavam com ela. Naquele momento, seria capaz de dizer _qualquer coisa_que o fizesse parar de atormentá-la, antes que perdesse todo o controle e se entregasse à louca e insensata fraqueza que InuYasha lhe provocava. Recostou-se em seu peito, tentando manter a voz calma e doce.

— E como poderá garantir meu futuro, senhor? Pode me prometer um rubi do tamanho da palma de minha mão, como fez o visconde Mondevale? Ou peles de zibelina para cobrir os meus ombros, e _vison_para os tapetes, como Lorde Seabury prometeu?

— É isso que você quer?

— É claro — ela respondeu com um risinho frívolo, embora engolisse um soluço. — Não é o que todas as mulheres querem, e todos os cavalheiros prometem?

O rosto dele transformou-se numa máscara inexpressiva, mas os olhos penetrantes examinavam os dela, procurando uma resposta, como se não pudesse acreditar que jóias e peles importassem mais para ela do que sentimentos.

— Ah, por favor, deixe-me ir! — ela gritou num soluço incontido, batendo com força em seu peito.

Estavam tão envolvidos naquela explosão de emoções que nem sequer perceberam que um homem se aproximava, quase correndo pelo corredor.

— _Seu bastardo miserável._— Souta trovejou. — Ouviu o que ela disse! Tire as mãos sujas de cima da minha irmã!

Os braços de InuYasha pressionaram-na com mais força, protegendo-a, mas Kagome desvencilhou-se e correu até Souta, com lágrimas correndo-lhe pelo rosto.

— Souta, escute! Não é o que você está pensando! — Souta enlaçou os ombros da irmã e ela disparou a falar, tentando explicar-se: — Este é o sr. InuYasha Taisho — começou —, e...

— E apesar do que parece — InuYasha interrompeu com uma calma impressionante —, minhas intenções a respeito da srta. Higurashi são as mais honradas possíveis.

— Seu _filho da puta_arrogante! — Souta explodiu, a voz vibrando de fúria e desprezo. — Minha irmã é _condessa de Higurashi,_para pobretões como você! E não preciso de apresentações, pois sei tudo sobre você. E quanto às suas intenções... ou será que devo dizer_pretensões?..._Eu não permitiria que ela casasse com um patife como você, nem mesmo se _já_não estivesse comprometida!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, InuYasha disparou um olhar na direção de Kagome. Viu a verdade estampada em sua expressão de culpa, e ela quase gritou sob o cínico desprezo que recebeu de volta.

— Você sujou a honra de minha irmã, seu porco maldito, e agora vai pagar por isso!

Desviando os olhos de Kagome, InuYasha fixou-os em Souta, agora sem qualquer expressão. Aceitando o desafio para um duelo, assentiu brevemente e disse, num tom educado:

— É claro. — Depois, fez menção de afastar-se.

— Não! — Kagome gritou desesperada, agarrando-se ao braço de Souta e, pela segunda vez em vinte e quatro horas, viu-se tentando impedir que alguém derramasse o sangue de InuYasha Taisho. — Não vou permitir que isto aconteça, Souta, você está me ouvindo? Não foi apenas ele que...

— Nada disso é assunto seu, Kagome! — Souta interrompeu, furioso demais para ouvi-la. Retirando a mão de seu braço, juntou:

—Berta já está esperando na carruagem. Dê a volta pelos fundos da casa e vá encontrar-se com ela. _Este homem_— pronunciou as palavras com profundo sarcasmo — e eu temos um assunto para discutir.

— Você não pode... — ela tentou novamente, mas a voz sibilante de InuYasha a gelou.

— _Saia daqui!_— ele disse por entre os dentes e, mesmo estando disposta a ignorar a ordem de Souta, aquele tom de fúria a fez estremecer.

Com a respiração descontrolada, Kagome olhou para o rosto rígido de InuYasha, no músculo que pulsava em seu queixo e, depois, para Souta. Sem saber se sua presença apenas piorava as coisas ou se adiava uma tragédia, tentou fazer um novo apelo ao irmão:

— Por favor, Souta, prometa-me que não fará nada até amanhã, quando terá tido tempo para pensar, e nós dois conversarmos...

Viu o esforço hercúleo que ele fez para não atemorizá-la ainda mais, e para concordar com seu pedido;

—Está bem — ele disse, afinal. — Vou encontrá-la em seguida —prometeu. — Mas agora vá para aquela carruagem, antes que a multidão que está lá fora observando toda esta cena, decida entrar aqui para também _ouvir_o que estamos falando.

Kagome chegou a sentir um mal-estar físico quando saiu da estufa e reparou que muitos dos convidados haviam saído do salão de baile e estavam reunidos no terraço. Lá estavam Abi, Urasue e as outras, e as expressões de seus rostos variavam do divertimento, entre os mais velhos, à fria condenação, por parte dos jovens.

Pouco tempo depois Souta entrou na carruagem, um pouco mais controlado.

— Está tudo acertado — disse, mas por mais que Kagome implorasse, não lhe deu mais detalhes.

Num infeliz desamparo, ela recostou-se no assento e ouviu os choramingos de Berta, que antecipava a carga de culpa que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Kaede Throckmorton-Jones atiraria em seus ombros.

— Você deve ter recebido meu recado há apenas duas horas — Kagome falou baixinho, passados alguns minutos. — Como conseguiu chegar aqui tão depressa?

— Nem recebi seu recado — ele respondeu, tenso. — Esta tarde Kaede sentiu-se melhor e saiu um pouco do quarto. Quando eu disse que você havia vindo passar o fim de semana aqui, ela me deu algumas informações assustadoras sobre o tipo de festas que sua amiga Tsubaki costuma promover na casa de campo. Saí de Londres três horas atrás, a fim de levar você e Berta mais cedo para casa. Infelizmente, cheguei tarde demais.

— Não é tão grave quanto você está pensando — Kagome mentiu descaradamente.

— Vamos conversar sobre isso amanhã! —Souta cortou o assunto, e ela suspirou aliviada, imaginando que ele não pretendia fazer nada, pelo menos até lá. — Kagome, como pôde ser tão tola? Até uma ingênua como você deveria ter percebido que aquele sujeito é um patife! Não é adequado a... — - Calou-se _de_repente e respirou fundo, tentando controlar a raiva. Quando voltou a falar, parecia mais calmo. — Bem, quaisquer que tenham sido os danos, nada mais há para fazer. E a culpa é toda minha... você _é_jovem e inexperiente demais para ir a qualquer lugar sem a proteção de Kaede. Só me resta rezar para que seu candidato a marido encare o ocorrido com a mesma compreensão.

Só então Kagome se deu conta de que era a segunda vez, naquela noite, que Souta falava abertamente de seu noivado, como se fosse um assunto decidido.

— Desde que meu compromisso ainda não foi acertado, nem anunciado, não vejo por que meus atos possam interferir na decisão do visconde Mondevale — disse, com mais esperança do que convicção. — Se houver um pequeno escândalo, talvez ele queira adiar o anúncio do noivado por algum tempo, Souta. Mas não creio que fique assim tão constrangido.

— Nós assinamos o contrato hoje — Souta informou-a, tenso.— Mondevale e eu não tivemos a menor dificuldade em acertar o seu dote. Aliás, ele foi muito generoso. O orgulhoso noivo estava ansioso em enviar o anúncio aos jornais, e não vi motivos para discordar. Sairá publicado no _Gazette_de amanhã.

A novidade alarmante levou Berta a dar um gemido desolado antes de voltar a fungar e assoar o nariz. Kagome fechou os olhos com força, segurando as próprias lágrimas enquanto a mente a atormentava com problemas mais urgentes do que seu atraente e jovem noivo.

Já em sua cama, permaneceu horas e horas acordada, torturando-se com as lembranças do fim de semana e com o medo de ser incapaz de dissuadir Souta de duelar com InuYasha Taisho, o que, tinha certeza, ele ainda pretendia fazer. Com os olhos presos no teto, temia por Souta e por InuYasha. Pela maneira como Lorde Howard falara, InuYasha era mortal. No entanto, ele havia se recusado a defender a própria honra quando Lorde Everly o acusara de trapaça - um gesto que muitos considerariam covardia. Talvez os rumores sobre a perícia de InuYasha fossem exagerados... Souta, por sua vez, era um bom atirador, e Kagome sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrê-la ao pensar em InuYasha, orgulhoso e solitário, sendo abatido por uma bala da pistola de Souta. _Não,_pensou, tentando se convencer de que seus pensamentos tomavam um rumo desesperado. A possibilidade de qualquer um deles realmente atirar no outro era longínqua demais.

O duelo era ilegal e, nesse caso, o código de honra exigia que InuYasha comparecesse , o que ele já concordara em fazer, na estufa, e que Souta se limitasse a dar um tiro no ar. Dessa forma, InuYasha estaria admitindo sua culpa ao colocar a vida nas mãos de Souta, dando-lhe a satisfação de um duelo sem derramamento de sangue, e então Souta poderia declinar. Era a maneira como os cavalheiros geralmente lidavam com suas divergências, naqueles tempos.

_Geralmente,_ela pensou, aterrorizada, mas Souta tinha um temperamento explosivo. E estava tão furioso naquela noite que, em vez de brigar com ela, mergulhara num silêncio frio e sombrio.

O que a assustava mais do que se tivesse presenciado suas costumeiras explosões.

Pouco antes do amanhecer, ela deslizou para um sono agitado, apenas para despertar minutos depois, com o barulho de alguém andando no andar de baixo. Talvez fosse um criado, pensou, olhando pela janela onde pálidos raios acinzentados tingiam o céu escuro como breu. Estava quase adormecendo novamente quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir-se e, depois, fechar.

Madrugada - duelos. Souta prometera conversar com ela antes de fazer qualquer coisa, pensou, quase histérica e, por uma única vez, Kagome não teve o menor problema em levantar. O medo a fez pular para fora das cobertas e, ainda vestindo o robe, desceu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta da frente, a tempo de ver a carruagem de Souta virando a esquina.

— Ah, _meu Deus!_— gemeu para o vestíbulo vazio. E porque estava agitada demais para esperar e precisava dividir sua preocupação com alguém, voltou para cima para acordar a única pessoa em cujo julgamento poderia confiar, não importava quanto o mundo se tornasse caótico.

Kaede estivera à sua espera, na noite anterior, e tinha conhecimento da maior parte de todos os acontecimentos do fim de semana, com exceção, evidentemente, do interlúdio amoroso no chalé dos lenhadores.

— Kaede — ela chamou baixinho e os olhos da senhora abriram-se, com as pupilas castanho-pálidas bem alertas. — Souta acabou de sair. Tenho certeza de que pretende duelar com o sr. Taisho.

A srta. Throckmorton-Jones, cuja carreira como dama de companhia já incluíra a impecável tutela das filhas de três duques, onze condes e seis viscondes, sentou-se ereta contra os travesseiros e estreitou os olhos para a jovem dama que acabara de destruir seu brilhante recorde.

—Considerando-se que Souta detesta acordar cedo, esta parece ser uma conclusão óbvia.

— Mas o que devo _fazer?_

— Para começar, sugiro que pare de torcer as mãos desta maneira tão deselegante e, depois, vá para a cozinha fazer um chá.

— Eu não quero chá.

— Pois eu creio que um pouco de chá seria recomendável, já que teremos de ficar lá embaixo à espera de seu irmão. E pelo que vejo, é exatamente o que você deseja fazer.

— Ah, Ka... — disse Kagome, olhando para a mal-humorada solteirona com amor e gratidão. — O que eu faria, sem você?

—Iria meter-se em grandes problemas, o que, aliás, já fez. — Vendo o rosto atormentado de Kagome, suavizou um pouco a expressão ao levantar-se da cama. — Os bons costumes exigem que aquele Taisho compareça ao local do duelo, e que seu irmão tenha a satisfação de vê-lo humilhar-se, antes de se recusar. Nada, além disso, _poderá_acontecer, Kagome.

Aquela foi a primeira vez, desde que Kagome a conhecia, que a resoluta acompanhante estava errada.

O relógio acabara de bater as oito horas da manhã quando Souta entrou em casa, acompanhado de Lorde Howard. Marchou através da saleta de estar, viu Kagome encolhida no sofá diante da poltrona onde Kaede bordava, parou e voltou-se.

— O que estão fazendo acordadas tão cedo? — perguntou, tenso.

— Esperando por você — Kagome respondeu, pulando do sofá. A presença de Lorde Howard a deixou confusa por um instante, até que compreendeu: Souta havia precisado de um padrinho para acompanhá-lo no duelo. — Você duelou com ele, não foi?

— Sim!

A voz dela transformou-se num sussurro estrangulado:

— Ele está _ferido?_

Pisando duro, Souta aproximou-se de uma mesinha lateral e serviu-se de uísque.

— Souta! — ela gritou, agarrando-lhe o pulso. — O que _aconteceu?_

— Acertei-o no braço — ele respondeu, furioso. — Estava mirando o coração, e errei! Foi isso que aconteceu. — Desvencilhando-se das mãos de Kagome, engoliu todo o conteúdo do copo num só gole e tornou a enchê-lo.

Pressentindo que havia algo mais grave envolvendo a situação, ela examinou com atenção o rosto do irmão.

— E isso foi tudo?

— Não, não foi tudo! — Souta explodiu. — Depois que eu o feri, o bastardo ergueu a pistola e ficou ali, fazendo-me suar. Depois, deu um tiro e arrancou a espora da minha maldita bota!

— Ele... o quê? — Kagome indagou, reconhecendo a fúria incandescente do irmão, mas incapaz de compreendê-la. — Certamente você não está tão zangado porque ele _errou!_

— Diabos, Kagome, você não entende nada? Ele _não_errou! Foi um _insulto._Ficou parado ali, com o sangue escorrendo pelo braço, a arma apontada direto para meu peito e, então, mudou de alvo no último segundo, atirando na espora da minha bota. Quis me mostrar que poderia ter-me matado, se quisesse, e todos os que estavam ali presenciaram a cena! Foi o insulto final, maldito seja aquele desgraçado!

—Mas _você_não só se recusou a desistir - Lorde Howard intercedeu, parecendo tão irritado quanto Souta — como também atirou antes de ser dado o aviso. Além do mais, se a notícia deste duelo se espalhar, você fará com que muitos de nós acabemos na cadeia, por nossa participação. Taisho já havia lhe dado a satisfação, comparecendo no local do duelo e recusando-se a levantar a arma. Ele admitiu a culpa. O que mais você queria?

Como se não pudesse suportar a presença de Souta, Lorde Howard girou nos calcanhares e marchou em direção à porta. Kagome seguiu-o até o vestíbulo, sentindo-se impotente e desesperada, tentando encontrar algo eloquente para dizer em defesa do irmão.

— O senhor deve estar cansado e com frio — começou, a fim _de_ganhar tempo. — Não gostaria de tomar pelo menos um chá?

Lorde Howard balançou a cabeça e continuou andando.

— _Só_voltei aqui para pegar minha carruagem.

— Então eu o acompanho até lá fora — ela insistiu.

Foi com ele à porta e, por momento, teve a impressão de que o lorde realmente partiria sem sequer desejar-lhe bom dia. Parado na soleira, ele hesitou um pouco e voltou-se para ela.

—Adeus, Lady Kagome — disse, num misto de mágoa e raiva, antes de sair.

Porém, ela mal reparou em seu tom de voz ou importou-se com sua partida. Pela primeira vez, pensou que naquela manhã, e talvez naquele exato minuto, um cirurgião, em algum lugar, estaria extraindo uma bala do braço de lnuYasha. Recostando-se contra a porta, engoliu com dificuldade, lutando contra a súbita náusea que a atingira diante da ideia do sofrimento que causara a ele. Na noite anterior, aterrorizada demais com a perspectiva do duelo, nem sequer pensara no que InuYasha teria sentido ao ouvir de Souta a notícia de que ela estava noiva. E agora, atingida por tal pensamento, sentiu o estômago contrair-se. InuYasha havia falado em casar-se com ela, a havia beijado e abraçado com ternura e ardente possessividade, e dissera estar apaixonando-se por ela... Em troca, Souta o ofendera, insultara. Repleto de desprezo, afirmara que ela estava muito além de seu alcance social e, ainda por cima, comprometida com outro. E, naquela manhã, havia atirado nele pelo seu atrevimento em desejar mais do que lhe cabia possuir.

Com a cabeça encostada no batente da porta, ela conteve um gemido de arrependimento. Embora InuYasha não possuísse título de nobreza nem o direito de ser um cavalheiro, pelo menos de acordo com a interpretação da corte, os instintos de Kagome diziam que ele era um homem digno e orgulhoso. Aquele orgulho estava estampado em cada linha de seu rosto, na maneira como se comportava, em todos os seus movimentos - e ela e Souta o haviam Destruído. Haviam-no feito de tolo, na noite anterior, e forçado InuYasha a concordar com o duelo daquela manhã.

Naquele momento, se ela soubesse onde encontrá-lo, teria ido até ele, enfrentaria sua fúria e tentaria explicar sobre Havenhurst e todas as suas responsabilidades. Teria tentado explicar que eram essas coisas, e não quaisquer defeitos ou a ausência de títulos da parte dele, que tornavam impossível cogitar de casar-se com ele.

Afastando-se da porta, atravessou o vestíbulo a passos lentos. Entrou na saleta de estar, onde encontrou Souta sentado, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

— Isto ainda não acabou — ele murmurou, por entre os dentes, levantando o rosto para encará-la. — Um dia ainda vou matá-lo, por tudo o que fez!

— Não, Souta, você _não_vai fazer isso! — retrucou ela, com a voz trêmula de medo. — Escute, querido, você não está entendendo o que aconteceu com InuYasha Taisho... Na verdade, ele não fez nada de errado. Ele... — Calou-se por um instante e concluiu, sentindo-se sufocar: — Ele pensou que estava se apaixonando por mim. Queria _casar_comigo...

O riso agudo e sarcástico de Souta ressoou pela sala.

— Foi _isso_o que ele disse? — zombou, com desprezo, o rosto tornando-se rubro de fúria diante da falta de lealdade familiar de Kagome. — Muito bem, então deixe-me explicar direitinho o que ele queria, sua pequena idiota! Para ficar bem claro, e repetindo as palavras dele, tudo o que o canalha pretendia era levá-la para baixo dos lençóis!

Ela empalideceu e balançou a cabeça, devagar.

— Não, você está enganado. Quando nos encontrou, lá na estufa, ele afirmou que suas intenções eram honradas, lembra-se?

— Pois mudou de ideia bem depressa, quando lhe contei que você não tinha um tostão — Souta disparou, fitando-a com um misto de piedade e desprezo.

Exaurida demais para permanecer de pé, Kagome afundou no sofá, ao lado do irmão, esmagada pelo peso da responsabilidade de sua própria estupidez, de sua credibilidade.

—Sinto muito — murmurou, indefesa. — Desculpe-me, Souta. Você arriscou sua vida por mim, esta manhã, e ainda nem lhe agradeci por importar-se tanto comigo para chegar a este ponto. — Incapaz de pensar o que mais poderia dizer, pousou a mão em seu ombro encurvado. — Nós vamos conseguir dar um jeito em tudo, Souta... sempre conseguimos — prometeu sem a menor convicção.

—Não desta vez — ele disse com os olhos turvos de desespero - Acho que estamos arruinados, Kagome.

—Não posso acreditar que seja assim tão ruim. Existe uma chance de que nada disso transpareça — ela continuou, embora não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. — E creio que o visconde Mondevale gosta de mim. Certamente dará ouvidos à razão.

Neste meio tempo Kaede pronunciou-se afinal, com seu típico senso prático.

—Kagome deve comportar-se como sempre... como se nada de excepcional tivesse acontecido. Se ela se esconder em casa, os rumores crescerão. E o senhor, Sir Souta, terá de acompanhá-la.

— Nada disso importa mais, eu lhes digo! — ele retrucou. — Estamos arruinados!

Souta estava certo. Naquela noite, quando, munida de muita coragem, Kagome compareceu a um baile, em companhia do noivo que se mantinha numa abençoada ignorância de seu desastroso fim de semana, as mais fantásticas versões sobre suas atitudes já se espalhavam como um incêndio por toda a corte. A história do episódio na estufa circulava, acrescida do detalhe picante de que ela havia propositalmente enviado um bilhete a InuYasha,_convidando-o_para um encontro. Porém, muito mais destrutivo era o excitante murmúrio de que ela havia passado uma tarde inteira sozinha com InuYasha Taisho, num chalé isolado.

— É aquele bastardo quem está espalhando estas histórias — Souta rugira, no dia seguinte, quando os relatos chegaram aos seus ouvidos. — Está tentando eximir-se de culpa, dizendo que foi você quem lhe mandou o bilhete marcando um encontro na estufa, e que estava tentando conquistá-lo. Aliás, você não é a primeira mulher que perde a cabeça por ele, como deve saber. É apenas a mais jovem e mais ingênua. Só neste ano houve Chanse Dumont e muitas outras, cujos nomes estão ligados ao dele. Nenhuma, entretanto, tão pouco sofisticada e esperta a ponto de comportar-se com indiscrição tão assustadora.

Kagome estava humilhada demais para argumentar ou protestar. Agora que já não se encontrava mais sob a influência do magnetismo sensual de InuYasha Taisho, percebia que ele havia agido como um canalha inescrupuloso, disposto apenas a seduzir. Algumas horas depois de conhecê-la, ele já afirmava estar "quase" apaixonado por ela, e pretendendo se casar - um exemplo típico de mentira deslavada que um libertino diria à sua vítima. Graças aos muitos romances que lera, Kagome sabia que caça-dotes e libertinos dissolutos sempre juravam estar apaixonados por suas vítimas, quando tudo o que queriam era uma nova conquista. Como uma tola rematada, ela julgara que InuYasha fosse a vítima de um injusto preconceito social.

Só então se dava conta, um pouco tarde demais, de que os preconceitos sociais que o haviam excluído das atividades respeitáveis da corte existiam exatamente para protegê-la de homens como ele.

Entretanto, não teve muito tempo para devotar-se à sua infelicidade pessoal. Amigos do visconde Mondevale, ao tomarem conhecimento de seu compromisso através dos jornais, finalmente sentiram-se na obrigação de relatar ao noivo inocente os rumores a respeito da jovem a quem ele oferecera sua mão.

Na manhã seguinte, ele apareceu na residência que os Higurashi haviam alugado na rua Ripple e retirou a oferta de casamento. Como Souta não estava em casa, Kagome o recebeu na saleta de estar. Ao ver a postura rígida e a expressão grave do rosto dele, sentiu como se o chão tivesse desaparecido sob seus pés.

— Confio em que não seja necessária nenhuma cena desagradável por causa disso — ele disse, sem preâmbulos.

Incapaz de falar, devido às lágrimas de vergonha e pesar que a sufocavam, Kagome limitou-se a assentir. O visconde virou-se em direção à porta, mas quando passou por ela fez um giro e agarrou-a pelos ombros.

— Por que, Kagome? — perguntou, com o belo rosto transtornado pela raiva e tristeza. — Pelo menos diga-me _por quê!_

—Por quê? — ela repetiu, invadida por um ímpeto absurdo de atirar-se nos braços dele e implorar seu perdão.

— Posso entender que você o tenha encontrado por acidente, em algum chalé no bosque, ao abrigar-se de uma tempestade. Aliás, isto é o que meu primo, Lorde Howard, afirma acreditar que aconteceu. Mas _por que_você tinha de lhe enviar um bilhete, convidando-o para um encontro a sós na estufa do jardim?

— Eu não fiz isso! — ela gritou, e apenas seu orgulho teimoso a impediu de cair em prantos aos pés dele.

—Está mentindo — ele afirmou categórico, enquanto baixava as mãos. —Kikyou viu o bilhete, depois que Taisho o amassou e jogou fora, antes de ir ao seu encontro.

— Kikyou está enganada! — ela insistiu, mas Mondevale já se retirava da sala.

Kagome imaginara que nunca mais se sentiria tão humilhada quanto naquele momento, mas logo descobriu que estava errada. A deserção do visconde Mondevale foi considerada como prova de sua culpa e, daquele dia em diante, nenhum convite ou visitante chegou à casa da rua Ripple. Diante da insistência de Kaede, ela finalmente reuniu coragem suficiente para comparecer à única festa a que fora convidada antes que o escândalo se tornasse público: um baile na casa de Lorde e Lady Hinton. Ficou por quinze minutos e saiu - porque ninguém, com exceção dos anfitriões, que não tinham outra escolha, haviam falado com ela, ou a cumprimentado.

Aos olhos da corte, ela era uma leviana desavergonhada, usada e desonrada, uma companhia inconveniente para as jovens damas imaculadas e herdeiros de reputação ilibada. Enfim, inadequada para pertencer à nobre sociedade. Rompera as regras que governavam a conduta moral, não com alguém de sua própria classe, mas, o que era pior, com um homem de reputação desprezível e sem posição social. Kagome não havia apenas quebrado as regras, mas também atirado os cacos em seus rostos.

Uma semana depois do duelo, Souta desapareceu sem qualquer palavra ou aviso. Kagome temia pela segurança do irmão, recusando-se a acreditar que ele a abandonara devido a seus erros, embora não pudesse encontrar outra explicação ou um motivo menos torturante. Porém o verdadeiro motivo não tardou a ser revelado. Enquanto Kagome se sentava sozinha na sala de estar, esperando e rezando pelo retorno de seu irmão, a notícia de seu desaparecimento espalhava-se através de Londres. Os credores começaram a bater em sua porta, exigindo pagamento para as imensas dívidas que haviam se acumulado, não apenas durante seu debut, mas também nos muitos e muitos anos de jogatina de Souta, e até mesmo de seu pai.

Três semanas após a festa de Tsubaki Dumont, numa luminosa e ensolarada tarde, Kagome e Kaede fecharam as portas da casa alugada pela última vez, e subiram na carruagem. A medida que passavam pelo parque, as mesmas pessoas que tanto a lisonjearam e cortejaram viravam as costas friamente ao vê-la. Através das lágrimas de humilhação que lhe nublavam os olhos, Kagome avistou um atraente cavalheiro, acompanhado por uma bela garota numa carruagem: o visconde Mondevale levava Kikyou para um passeio. A jovem enviou à Kagome um olhar que pretendia ser de piedade, mas era de triunfo. Seu temor de que Souta pudesse estar correndo algum perigo já dera lugar à preocupação, muito mais provável, de que ele fugira para evitar ser preso por suas dívidas.

Kagome voltou a Havenhurst e vendeu cada um dos objetos de valor que possuía para pagar as dívidas de jogo de Souta, as de seu pai, e aquelas contraídas por ocasião de seu _debut._Depois, tomou as rédeas de sua vida. Com coragem e determinação, devotou-se a preservar Havenhurst e ao bem-estar dos dezoito empregados que haviam decidido permanecer em seus postos em troca apenas de casa, comida e uma nova libré por ano.

Aos poucos ela voltou a sorrir e as culpas e mágoas foram se suavizando. Aprendeu a descartar as lembranças dos erros terríveis que cometera durante a temporada, evitando assim a dor.

Aos dezessete anos, era dona de si mesma e havia voltado para a casa onde sempre vivera. Retomou os jogos de xadrez com Bentner e a prática de tiro ao alvo com Aaron; entregava todo seu amor àquela pequena e peculiar família, e a Havenhurst e era retribuída. Estava satisfeita e ocupada, recusando-se terminantemente a pensar em InuYasha Taisho ou nos acontecimentos que a forçaram para aquele exílio voluntário.

Agora, os atos de seu tio a obrigavam não apenas a pensar nele, como também a revê-lo. Sem a modesta ajuda financeira do tio, durante mais de dois anos, Kagome não teria sido capaz de manter Havenhurst longe dos credores. E, até que conseguisse economizar o bastante para ter a propriedade adequadamente irrigada, como deveria ter sido há muito tempo, esta não seria produtiva o bastante para atrair arrendatários e manter-se por si só.

Com um suspiro, Kagome abriu os olhos e observou vagamente a sala deserta. Depois, levantou-se. Já havia enfrentado problemas bem mais graves do que este, disse a si mesma, confiante. Onde havia um problema, havia uma solução: bastava apenas procurar a melhor. Além do mais, tinha a companhia de Sangô, agora, e juntas poderiam pensar numa maneira de enredar tio Naraku.

Iria encarar tudo aquilo como um desafio, decidiu com firmeza, enquanto saía da sala à procura de Sangô. Aos dezenove anos, ela ainda gostava de desafios, e a vida em Havenhurst estava mesmo se tornando um pouco monótona. Algumas daquelas curtas viagens - duas entre as três, pelo menos - até que seriam estimulantes.

Quando finalmente encontrou Sangô no jardim, Kagome quase se convencera de todas aquelas coisas.


End file.
